


One Day at a Time

by LolaLot



Series: Days [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 60
Words: 63,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaLot/pseuds/LolaLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi and Sakura are captured on a mission and kept hostage, powerless to their situation and at the mercy of their enemy until they can find a way out. What will it take to break the famous Copy Nin? Love blooms in the strangest of places...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day One: A Lovely Day_ **

The sun shone brightly, illuminating the sky in this perfect summer day that Konoha was blessed with. Two ninja sat back to back, each supporting the other as their attention was fully focused to the book each held. Not a single word was exchanged between them for a long time, both of them preferring to enjoy this beautiful day in peace with their favorite novels. The company of the other was thoroughly enjoyed in mutual, quiet silence. Words were always few and far between for Konoha's famous Cherry Blossom and Copy Ninja. Sometimes, whispers of rumours reached their attentive ears, the wind carrying the words they didn't need to hear, but took pleasure in mocking when they revelled in the other's presence in private.

"Happy birthday." The birthday wish was simple and unceremonious. The silver-haired jonin had only said it for his own benefit, presuming that if he didn't say it before midnight, a few broken bones were to be expected.

"Thank you!" His chuunin friend beamed, leaning her back harder against his in an attempt to look up at his wild tuft of hair. By the way she didn't remove the pressure on his back, he knew she was expecting more. Darn it. He just wanted to read. The girl talked too much.

"How old are you turning already? Thirteen?" His joke wasn't appreciated one bit, or so the elbow jab to his ribs told him. The angry growl she emitted was a clue, too.

"Kakashi-sensei! I'm turning twenty-four." He could pratically hear the pout in her voice, it made him smile. She was so easy to fluster,with her temper so volatile. What a wonderful ceature she could be when she wasn't splitting the ground appart and swinging trees around.

"I know you're lying, sensei." Hm, how clever she had become. She knew him so well now. Too well. It was still beyond him how she had figured out so much about him. They barely spoke when they met, but her sense of observation was so keen she missed nothing about the underlying meaning of his actions. She would make a great jonin, one day.

"That's not what your flat chest tells me. When will you hit puberty?" His teasing was light and sarcastic, but it never failed to annoy her. Truth be told, he believed she was somewhat of a living piece of art. Her pink hair was a beautiful hue that was as flashy and gentle as she was. She always painted her plump, full lips red, just like her shishou. That was her sexiest feature, he had to admit. They called and begged for your attention, reminding you that the tomboy who was in front of you was really a woman behind the rambunctions facade. He loved when she would forego the make up. They were a pale pink that he thought fit her more, brought out her gentle and playful side instead of the feisty, furious side she was so quick to revert to.

"Kakashi-sensei!" His body tensed when his eye refocused, pulled away from the images his head had been flashing in front of it. She was pratically sitting in his lap, leaning on her hands which were planted firmly in the ground beside his hips. How had he not felt her move? The weight that still pressed against his back confirmed that she had summoned a clone. That witch. He blew a breath he'd been holding to her face, barely inches away from his.

"You were on another planet." She complained as she flinched away from him. She wrinkled her nose cutely, as if he had bad breath. He was well aware that he smelled like the oranges he loved snacking on whenever he got his hands on one. It was also one of her favorite aromas, he had learned over the years. She proceeded to ungracefully drop her derriere on the top of his thighs, sitting her full weight on him. It was definitely uncomfortable for more than one reason.

"You should have left me there a bit longer, I might have been able to bring back a gift for you." The way she shivered when he placed his hands below the hem of her shorts, on the exposed skin of her thighs piqued his interest. The minx was well aware of his attraction to her. He knew she often tested the waters with him, in a way only a teen or unexperienced young woman did to figure out what reaction she could get out of a man. What she thought of him was well guarded though. He dared to assume she didn't find him unattractive. He had the average ninja body, so he knew that he was not lacking there. She had never voiced or given any hint of what she thought of his face. What she could see of it.

"You're the best gift I can ask for." He knew she was teasing. He knew that her wink and the tongue sticking out were completely innocent. Yet he couldn't stop himself from seeing his ex-student as a little more than that right then. The thought was quickly forgotten though. He moved his attention to his favorite teammate, adding onto their little fantasy world where he had visited another planet instead.

"Oh, I see. Then I'm your birthday gift. What will you do with me?" The book that laid against her flat stomach was quickly closed and lay forgotten in the grass. His arms were stuck straight away from his body, hanging in the air as he waited for her next move.

"I want a kiss." There it was. It bothered him to no end. It wasn't hard to feel the occasional sexual tension between them. It had all started when she had caught him checking her out while their vacation last summer. She had been prancing around a bikini every day. In that sky blue bikini he had come to appreciate a little too much. Fine. She wanted to play like this? He'd show her she was no match for the great Copy Ninja. His hands moved to tangle in her hair after a second's hesitation, giving her no time to react before he pulled her to him until their lips crashed together. He heard her gasp of surprise and then the loud 'poof' of her clone evaporating into smoke. Her real body tensed considerably against his back.

"Happy?" His question was so simple but she refused to answer him. The sound of her book snapping shut reached his ears. He had really gotten to her this time. Maybe this would get her to stop experimenting her feminity on him. If she hadn't been his ex-student and fourteen years his junior, he might have returned her flirting. Scratch that, if she hadn't been his ex-student and close friend, he would've pounced on the opportunity. On her. Hm, did the temperature just climb a few degrees?

"Sorry." She mumbled, fidgeting with something he couldn't see. He chuckled, his back rumbling against hers.

"No problem, Sakura." His reply was honest. As long as she didn't try to take it further and nothing happened, the tension between them was easy to forget. It only wasn't when she was sitting in his lap. It was the first time she had been so forward but it should teach her a lesson not to mess with him. He was no saint. If she threw herself in his arms, he wouldn't turn her down. As long as he was sure it wouldn't impact their friendship. She was too close to him to bear losing her to something so worthless as a roll in the hay. She thouht the same, without a doubt.

Their close friendship had developped throughout the years, but more importantly after the war in which the Juubi had been summoned. He had barely come out of that one alive. If she hadn't been there, desperately shouting for him to stay alive while she tended to his wounds, he would be a goner. They spent more and more time together ever since, until they saw each other nearly every day if they weren't on mission. Then again, many of their missions were as a team together. Their two-man team made one of the best in Konoha. He woul never have believed it if someone had foretold this when she was twelve. Their fighting personalities just fit perfectly together. No words were needed for them to coordinate the perfect attack.

Talking about the war. Sasuke had finally come back to them. It had been so unexpected. Naruto had finally reasonned the boy, cramming into his thick skull that the decimation of his plan wasn't the fault of Konoha, but rather on the shoulders of a blood-thirtsty man and civilisation. Naruto's optimism was contagious. Just as with Pein, he had brought him out of his shadowed world and out into the hope-filled reality of the jinchuriki. It was great, really. Things were good now. The five nations were mostly in peace, a strong alliance had been formed between Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Tsunade had somehow managed to come out alive. That woman was resilient, to say the least.

Life was good for now. Peace, a beautiful kunoichi who wouldn't leave him alone, and his whole team still alive. What more could he ask?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I can see myself falling in love with writing this story. Last chapter was lovely.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Two: Unexpected Company_ **

"What do you mean you're coming with me?" No. Sakura was not coming on this mission. She could not.

"The elders wouldn't let you go alone, they pushed Tsunade into adding me in. They said something about you being too precious to the village to not be accompanied by a medic, something like that. It's hard to understand what Tsunade-shishou is saying when she's pratically drowning in her sake." There was a soft frown on her face, her confusion clear to him. It made no sense to add her to this mission. He didn't need a medic. That wasn't the reason at all.

"Anyway, hey. Just be glad that we're spending more time together!" She beamed at him as they exited their village's gates. He didn't reply to her. He couldn't. God, why. Why did it have to be her? His mind was racing, trying to find a way out of this. There was nothing he could do. He was stuck with her. Fuck.

"Don't look so down. I don't bother you that much, do I?" He looked down at her, guilt nagging at him. That was so far from why he was pissed.

"No. Sakura, I love your company. Just... Don't ask, okay?" He half-pleaded, half ordered, his eye returning to the road ahead of them. The blush that had spread on her cheeks had him repressing a chuckle. Kakashi wasn't one to give compliments. She'd better enjoy it while she could.

"So... What's the mission?" He stopped dead in his tracks. They hadn't told her. They hadn't given her any information on it. No wonder Tsunade had kept her sake flowing. She couldn't have kept her mouth shut otherwise.

"You really accepted a mission you knew nothing about?" He said, his tone incredulous. This girl was too naìve for her own good. Her heard the way she swallowed hard, bringing his attention to her face. She was starting to be suspicious, some worry flashing in her eyes.

"I-It was with you so, I didn't think it could be so bad?" His shoulders slumped even more. How could she think that? He was a fucking jonin, he got the most dangerous missions. He'd been a fucking war prisonner, he'd been tortured, he'd... He'd seen so many things he wished he could forget. He remained silent and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him in a loose embrace. If he didn't know this would result as deserting from their duty, he'd drop this mission on the spot.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're scaring me." She mumbled into his chest, not returning his hug. She was thoroughly uncomfortable. Hm, she could take this as payback for suggesting he should kiss her. She was right to be scared though. But he couldn't bring himself to tell her that. What an asshole he was.

"It's okay, really. It's a reconnaissance mission. Just scout the terrain, blah blah blah. It's fine. I'm just messing with you." He let out, giving her a happy eye crease as he patted her back. He restarted walking, his strides a little too long for the young kunoichi to match comfortably.

"You're creepy." He simply shrugged his shoulders as an answer. He wasn't creepy. Okay, maybe he was a little. He must've spooked his students quite bad with their first test. Ah, good memories. Focus on good memories.

"Not as much as you are." He threw back casually, burying his hands in his pockets.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She growled back, arms crossed over her chest in mild defiance. He would've laughed at her if she was still twelve. Back when she couldn't break several bones of his body with a single punch. He really missed the times where even all three of his students at once weren't a hassle to handle. He was still able to take on the three of them, but only for so long. They'd become so strong. All they lacked was the decades of experience he had.

"I didn't ask my sensei to kiss me yesterday." He let out as if it was the most casual thing the world. Anything to make their conversation stray from their current mission. A quick glance her way showed him jade eyes wide open, beet red cheeks and a mouth shut tight with embarrassment. That ought to shut her up.

"You can't just say that like that!" She blurted and planted herself in front of him, refusing to go further. Good thing the village gates were already out of their view, or else she would've been about to get even more embarrassed. And people would really call him creepy. He quickly closed the distance between the two of them, his chest brushing against hers and his lips hovering close to her ear. He trailed his fingers up her arms slowly, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind them. Sakura's breath hitched when he reached her neck and rested his hand against it, bringing a satisfied smile to appear behind his mask.

"Maybe you should be more careful about which men you decide to try and coax a reaction out of." He whispered his warning, voice husky and low. Seductive. Her eyes fluttered close and she bit her lip. He didn't need to see her to know what her reaction was. He could guess it pretty easily from the faint smell of arousal that had started to fill the air. He'd since long gotten used to smelling such awkward things and given up on trying to curse his sensitive sense of smell to hell. He could only use it to his advantage and try to forget about the disadvantages.

"You don't know who you're up against." He added before ghosting clothed lips across her cheek until they met the corner of her mouth. He grinned when she turned to him, her lips searching for his impatiently. Much to her dismay, he chose this moment to suddenly put a good distance between their bodies. She just stood still for a few seconds, lost in the haze he had put her in. It wasn't long before she came back to her senses and looked away from him, a hand rubbing at the arm he had just touched, trying to erase the goosebumps he had created.

"Do you understand me?" He could tell she was thoroughly embarrassed, even a little bit ashamed of her actions. She would be out of his hair for now. Her answer was a slow nod and one more bite to her lower lip. He liked when she did that. But he should probably not think about that right now.

"Well, let's get going now, shall we?" He beamed at her, his eye forming another cheery crease. He didn't wait for her to get going. This had changed the train of his thoughts quite effectively. He couldn't admit it even to himself, but he had done this more to forget about where they were headed than to reprimand her for trying to turn him on. Poor girl probably did it unconsciously anyway. He'd done it often enough in his younger years. Back in the time when he wasn't sure what to do with his body with the other sex. He had collected mostly humiliation from this. Luckily, she seemed to do better than him in this department. She was much more subtle, though her choice of target was poor. She would grow out of it quickly enough. What had he been thinking about before this already?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm getting a good feeling from this story. Hopefully, it'll be as nice I see picture it! I hope to get positive reviews from it, the ones for Eye for an Eye were amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Three: Splish-Splash_ **

Sweat coated the duo's exposed skin generously, soaking through the thinner parts of their clothing. As soon as the sun had peaked in the sky, the temperate had sky rocketed. Nature sure had a great timing when it came to bestowing a heat wave upon them. Not a single word was exchanged by the two ninjas until the sky had turned dark and filled with stars, only looks needed for them to be able to agree on something as simple as deciding when to take a break and get going. The air had finally cooled around them now that the sun wasn't blaring, but it remained hot and humid nonetheless.

"Kakashi, isn't there a stream or something close by? I swear, everyone can smell us within a mile. This isn't professional." She sounded out of breath and exhausted. He was pretty certain that she was only exasperated by the heat and he wouldn't be surprised if half of it was just exaggeration. The little minx could be very manipulative when she wanted something. Though, he had to admit he wouldn't mind a dip in chilly water right now. The sun had been so strong today, the water would be the perfect temperature after having absorbed so much heat. His chin tipped up slightly and his lungs filled with a long and deep breath as he searched for the scent of mud and fish.

"Just about half a mile up ahead." His legs carried him a little faster, encouraged by the promise of a swim. A groan was emitted by the woman behind it and his eye drooped some more as he anticipated her next words.

"Kakashi-sensei, carry me!" He turned to glare at her, wondering how she could ask this. He was hot and tired, too. She could be such a whiny bitch at times, he wished he could just...

"I swear I'll make it worth your while when we come get back to Konoha." She sing-sang, bowing to a perfect ninety degrees with a sweet look adorning her cute face.

"Hop on." Came his response as he showed her his back, bending his knees and holding out his hands. He wished it was tonight that his free hot meal and full-body massage could be. Whenever she said this, he could be certain she was offering him an easy ticket to a free meal and her heavenly touch. Seriously, no one was better than her when it came to massages. She just sent you drifting on this fluffy pillow-like cloud to relax deeply while you experienced paradise. It was definitely worth a little more exertion for today.

He heard her squeal before she ran to him and climbed on his back quickly. He couldn't hold in the sigh that escaped his throat. So much for being so tired, she seemed full of energy now that he was doing all the work. His gloved hands gripped the back of her thighs when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and he lifted her up to a comfortable position before he resumed his walk. She wasn't that heavy, really. He assumed her to be a hundred pounds only. His two-finger push-ups required much more effort than carrying her, yet were still easy to him. He could definitely do this if he got the promised reward.

"Kakashi-sensei, your back is wet. It's gross." He never understood why she made this kind of comment. Had she really expected him to be as dry as the desert with the sun being so unkind to them? She was so bossy.

"Well, what did you expect?" It was obvious that she was aware of the annoyance laced in his voice, yet she didn't seem to care. It wasn't surprising, really. This was how it always was.

"I was just saying. I think I'm more sweaty than you are anyway. Here." Her arms disentangled from him, allowing her fingers to press against the muscles between his shoulder blades as she worked her magic. Ooh, looks like she was giving him a little extra freebie. She must've felt a little guilty. He loved that girl. He groaned loudly as she hit the right spot a second later. Damn, that particular bit had been causing him pain for the past month. Maybe he should request her help more often.

"How do you know just where I'm hurting?" He breathed as he hung his head down a bit, trying to enjoy her touch as much as possible while he could.

"I can feel it. I just need to drag my fingers across your skin like this and I know what's going on underneath." Her tone was purely professional, her explanation mechanical as if she had said it a hundred times over, but when he felt her fingers glide down his arm and back up, he couldn't supress the shiver going down his spine. Damn it, this girl had the touch of an angel. She would make one lucky man happy some day.

"You had a puncture wound in your arm, just there, below the elbow about two months ago. You didn't tell me about this. Was it bad? I can't tell anymore at this point." Right, he'd blocked a shuriken. She had stopped her ministrations to his shoulderblade, sensing that she'd undone the damage he had inflicted to his poor body. Instead, she was now leaned fully against him with her arms back to their original position. Her cheek rested comfortably against the side of his neck. A little affection brewed in his chest for her right then. He was her closest friend, the person she spent the most time with. He prayed the gods that he would never do anything stupid enough to have this priviledge revoked, because he was deeply attached to this pink-haired devil that lay against his back.

She could be a whiny, bossy bitch at times, but he didn't know what he would do if he was to lose her. As much as he hated to admit it, she had sneaked past every of his barriers, one by one, until it bothered him to not hear about how his favorite student was doing for longer than a week. They were always close to the rest of Team 7, of course. She just had this special place in his heart, probably because she was the only girl in his team. Plus, she wasn't so bad. Her role was without a doubt that of the mommy of their group. She bossed everyone around and feared for their security all the time, but she was also there whenever one of them got hurt to nurse them back to health. As horrible as her unpredictable temper could be, he knew that she was really just a sweet and caring woman. A manipulative one who had him wrapped around her finger, but an amazing friend nonetheless.

"It wasn't that bad. Just a shuriken, it healed quick enough. Stop trying to get my medical history. It doesn't hurt, I promise." He reassured, not even lying for once. She hummed quietly against his neck, apparently trusting his response. That must've meant that she'd known exactly what state his arm was in. It was incredible how easy for her it was to diagnose people. It was like a second nature. That girl had really been born to heal, not to kill. She was a great fighter nonetheless thanks to her inhumane strength, but her forte was really the control she had over her chakra. It allowed her to do so many great things after all, like those out-of-this-world massages.

It hadn't taken so much longer to reach the stream. As soon as his female friend had jumped off his back, he had stretched it, his joints popping loudly. God, how old was he getting? The girl had quickly gotten ahead of him, disposing of her clothing without hesitation until she was stripped down to her underwear. It wasn't long before the jonin imitated her and walked to the edge of the stream. She jumped in the water first, disappearing under it for a few seconds before resurfacing and closing her eyes in pure delight.

"What are you waiting for, old geezer?" She teased him as she floated on her back, enjoying the way the water cooled her overheated skin. Did she really have to make a remark on his age? Already thirty-eight. Time just flew by. What he wouldn't give to be twenty again. Bah, who was he joking. He was in his prime. A ninja was like a fine wine, it only got better with age. The Third had proved that in his last battle. He ha been fearsome even in his advanced age. He slipped in the water quietly, unlike her.

"Look who's talking. You can't even walk by yourself." He threw back, his tone all too serious. There was no doubt that she didn't see him in any way as an old man. She was well aware of his peak physical condition and that it wasn't going to deteriorate any time soon. She was the one did who his physicals every year, after all.

"I just know how to get what I want." She purred, now standing in a shallow part and rubbing the grime off her thighs. It reached up to her mid-thigh only. He observed her for a second, noticing how this time she wore simple black cotton undies. She had never worn the same underwear twice to his knowledge. It piqued his curiosity, to say the least. Was it only luck, or did she consciously choose one she knew he had never seen? Or was she such a clean freak that she only wore them once before throwing them out? He'd have to investigate her underwear drawer some day.

"Only because you're lucky enough to have a sensei who's willing to give into your every whim. Your massages are too damn good to pass up on." He retorted, his still masked lips curving into a broad smile. She gave an indignant huff.

"It's like I said, I know how to get what I want. I made you carry me."

"Or did I trick you into giving me massage? You even gave me a free one on the way."

Her cheeks reddened a little, though he would be stupid to think she was being shy. He had experienced this moment often enough to know that it only meant he got her riled up. And that if he kept doing this, she would throw a tantrum. When she gave no other response, he proceeded to try and clean himself of the sweat that had dried on him all day. It really was uncomfortable.

As usual, they didn't speak much more for the night, only bidding each other good night when she went to bed and he took the first shift of watch. Snores came from her way a little later, signaling that the kunoichi was fast asleep. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to feel disturbed by this. Her company was warm and comforting. Addictive even. The last time he had felt like this towards someone else, it had for Rin and Obito, his two best friends.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am totally giddy writing this thing. It makes me feel a bit sadistic when I think about the actualy subject of this story. -_-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Four: Expected Company_ **

A boulder half his height. The city coming into their view. A sick tree thirty five degrees to the west from the boulder. A patch of decaying flowers seventy meters ahead of the boulder. This was it. This was the meeting spot.

"Sakura." Kakashi called her name, his voice never betraying the hesitance and doubt he felt. He hadn't uttered a word about this mission's goal. Her trust in him was so infaillible that she didn't see the need to ask. His heart pumped widly as he anticipated the next array of events that were about to happen.

"Yes, Kakashi-Sensei?" She turned to him when he stopped, her eyes watching him, giving him her full attention. She still followed his lead, hanging onto his every words when they were on missions. He was the leader. He was letting her walk in the wolf's den.

"Sakura, a group of rogue ninjas is about to intercept us. Let them. Act as if oblivious." His instructions were brief and to the point, because he couldn't bear to give her all the details. She would know soon enough. Fear was never one of the many emotions that flashed in her eyes. He felt like a traitor.

Barely seconds later, when he had kneeled down to rummage in the backpack he had set on the ground, smoke bombs exploded all around them. The thick gas formed a perfect circle around them, obstructing their view from the outside world. The duo immediately readied for a fight, kunai drawn and ready to pounce at anything that showed a sign of life. Easily enough, the chuunin dodged an incoming senbon. Her agility and speed had vastly improved over the years, sometimes still catching him off guard.

Many more senbon seemingly fell from the sky, but none even grazed the skin of the perfectly coordinated couple who now stood back to back in the middle of circle, ears sharp as they waited for a clue as to where their enemies.

"Don't move. It'll be coming from the right. Let him get you." She obeyed without hesitation. The thin needle, indeed coming from the right, lodged into her thigh. It seemed as if she had never seen it coming. He felt the pressure of her back ease off and heard the loud thud of her body hitting the ground.

"Sakura!" He called as he turned around, reaching for her. He was well aware of the senbon aimed at his arm and that he couldn't dodge it because he had turned to help Sakura. It should do the trick, he assumed before it pierced his skin and spread its poison in his blood stream. Everything went black.

When he finally came back to his senses, he couldn't make much of the room he was in. No lights were lit and his eyes seemed to refuse to adjust to the darkness. He expelled an exasperated breath as he rolled his head against the wall he was leaning on, trying to clear the fog that his mind was trapped in. Whatever it was they'd used to knock him out, they'd put the triple dose to make sure he wouldn't be up any time soon.

When he felt comfortable enough to move, he ran a hand on the group around him, searching for his partner. He crawled on the ground only a little distance before bumping into her still asleep body. Good, she was with him. He'd been afraid that they might lock her up in a different area. At least she wouldn't be alone. He wasn't sure how much comfort he could really offer her, but he hoped it was better than going through this alone.

After what he assumed to be two hours, he felt starting to stir, fighting the grogginess as he had. Her panic was evident as she felt his hand on her shoulder, but he reassured her quickly.

"Sakura, it's me." She quieted quickly after hearing his voice, though he felt her hesitance.

"Where are we?" Her question was to be expected. Too bad he didn't have a good answer.

"I don't know." His reply was honest, though he omitted a few details for the time being. Her body moved into a sitting position, brushing against his so they could be aware of each other's movements.

"But you knew what was going to happen. This is the mission, isn't it?" Curiosity was the main feeling he could detect in her voice, though fear seemed to be an underlying tone. He nodded his head. There were many words that wanted to come out of his mouth, but he had trouble figured out what they were.

"Then what's the plan?" Her tone was thick with impatience.

"We wait." He replied simlpy. He had no doubt this mission would be in the top ten of his lifelong worst missions list. Did he really keep a list of that anyway?

"Kakashi-sensei, please tell me what this is about." Her breathing was picking up and her voice was slightly shaky. Her patience was wearing thin. He hung his head low and sucked on his lower lip as he gathered the courage to tell her the mission brief.

"This is your first S-Class mission. We were captured by a missing nin group who we have reason to believe is trying to steal some of Konoha's forbidden jutstus. Our goal is to gather information on them and get out of here once we have enough." That was the gist of it. His voice had remained even although he just wanted to pull his hair out. She wasn't supposed to be here. She wasn't ready for this. The elders had no idea what they threw her in... No, they were perfectly aware. He just didn't want to admit why they did it.

"But I'm only chuunin! I can't participate in S-Class missions yet." Her body tensed against his. She wasn't stupid, she could guess where this was headed.

"I was supposed to be alone. Looks like the elders wouldn't have it though." He stared straight ahead. He fought to keep his breathing steady and regular. Chuunin never got sent on S-Class missions unless it was to the jonin's benefit.

"I see." Her breathing pratically stopped, her focus being only on her thoughts, he assumed. She was clever, she would deduce her part in this soon enough.

"So, I guess there's not many options. Either I'm here to patch you up, which I doubt because of these chakra-binding bracelets we're wearing, or I'm gonna be the target." Her voice betrayed no emotion that might have been whirling in her mind. He could be proud of her, he thought for a second. She was one brave girl. When he didn't give her an answer, she chuckled. He heard her head hit the wall behind them.

"No wonder Tsunade got herself so drunk. Probably didn't get a say in this." He couldn't tell if she felt bitter or compassionate for her shishou. "You do have the information they're after, right?"

"I do." No words came to him. All he wanted to do was apologize to her, but what good would it do. He wasn't the one to have pushed her into this. He wasn't the one who could get her out of this.

"So, it's pretty easy to understand why I'm here. You probably insisted on doing this mission alone." She started as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her tone purely analytical.

"But it wouldn't do to have a precious jonin go on a near suicide mission by himself. But that's only one reason why I'm here." He didn't know why she continued speaking, why she had to go over this out loud.

"I'm close to you. With your past, it's obvious you've been under torture numerous times so that means I will be the target." How could she say this so coldly while he could feel his blood boiling?

"They'll get to me to get to you. It's a good strategy on both sides, really. You'll be in a good shape when the time comes to high tail it out of here. You're much stronger than me, so that's good." He was in complete denial for this part. It was an awful strategy. Any strategy that put her in such a position was awful.

"As soon as we're relatively safe, you'll find a way to get these bracelets off. Then it'll be easy for me to patch myself up with Tsunade's technique. No jonin match my skills there. It works. How long do we have?" He had never witnessed said technique for himself, but he knew that it was an amazing one. One that had kept her alive in a fight against an Akatsuki member.

"Two months. If we don't have anything by then, we're out of here." Sixty days. That wouldn't be long... If they were lucky, he'd be able to have all the information long before then, but he was lucid enough to know it was unlikely. He took some time to remisnisce the moment she had told him about that fight. She had been so proud. He had been floored with worry. His student had almost died. She had a sword piercing her abdomen all the way through her back. He could never be more thankful that she was a medic. She would have died if she hadn't been.

"Okay." Her answer was so simple, it bothered him. Why was she taking this so easily? Wasn't she afraid? He shut his eyes tightly as he anticipated what was about to come and, just for a selfish moment, wondered on who it would be the hardest.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Just a little peek. O: I don't know why I'm so fascinated with writing this story. I love it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Five: Getting Ready_ **

Kakashi swallowed a few times, trying to gather enough saliva to soothe his dry mouth and throat. How long had he been sleeping? It was impossible to tell. There were still no lights in the room, no windows, no clocks that he could see. It was unnerving to say the least. He stretched his numb limbs, trying to get some blood circulation and feeling in them. His companion stirred against him, probably woken up by his own movement.

They didn't say a word. It didn't feel right to say good morning or anything right now. They could only wait for their captors to show up and tell them what they want. Then endure whatever they would throw their way for two months. Geez, sometimes he wondered why he had become a ninja. Ah, right. The safety of a whole city. For Konoha. To protect those he loved. He might've been doing a lousy job with the latter, though.

"Well, look who's up." A tall man said as he entered their room barely a few minutes after. From the sounds made before he could open the door, Kakashi could be certain that it was thick metal door with a padlock on the other side. No way they could just break through that unless they had access to their chakra.

Neither reacted to their captor, only squinting their eyes because of the light that currently assaulted them. Once his eye adjusted to the light, he observed their enemy. No particular ninja garb to identify their affiliation with any country. A dark, tanned skin let him assume he must've been from a warm area. Other than that, he held no distinctive features. No visible scars. Simple brown eyes and black, shoulder-length hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. He could almost ressemble Genma if his build was lighter.

"Let's make you more comfortable, shall we?" His voice was deeper than Kakashi's, more rugged. This man seemed just about his age. Kakashi eyed him carefully as he made his way to him, grasping the sides of his flak jacket to pull him in a standing position. The man was about three inches taller than him.

Kakashi didn't bother fighting back as his enemy started removing his hitai-ate, instead focusing on figuring out as much as he could about him. He tried to ball his fist at his side when his mask was removed, only to be reminded that the amount of space the handcuff-like chakra-binding bracelets provided prevented his hands from going further than the width of his hips. It wasn't too long before the only article of clothing Kakashi had left on him were his standard jonin pants, at which point he was forced back in a sitting position after having been checked for additional weapons.

"I wonder if Pinkie here will be as obedient?" He wondered out loud as he turned to Sakura. Much to Kakashi's dismay, the second his hands landed on her, she spat in his face. Can't she stay quiet for just a second?

"You better keep your filthy hands off of me." She growled back and stood up against the wall. The jonin watched them intently, in no way impatient to see their captor's reaction to this act of defiance. It was quite a surprise when the man burst into loud laughter.

"Ha! Feisty one. Where are my manners? I'm Koroku. I'll be your humble host for a little while. Now, if you dont mind, dear, I need to get you ready." Kakashi couldn't help but feel disgust towards him. His voice didn't sound evil, far from it. He looked and sounded like an ordinary man you could meet out in the streets every day. It made him sick to know people who could seem so normal, charming even under normal circumstances, could be such scum.

Koroku didn't lose more time to try and undress Sakura, but the kunoichi wouldn't keep still.

"Sakura, let him." The jonin ordered, looking away from them. It was useless to resist something so petty. She'd better keep her energy for when it would actually matter.

"Look at that, she obeys her team leader so well." Kosuke chuckled, now easily able to strip her down to her panties and the black tank top she always wore under her vest.

"Alrighty. I'll see you guys a little later." The rogue nin chirped before leaving their room with their clothing. Once he heard the door be locked, he turned to Sakura. What he could see of her in the dark, at least.

"Are you okay?" He muttered, hoping she wouldn't be pissed off about him basically telling her to undress for a stranger.

"I have no access to my chakra. What do you think?" She snapped at him, landing a weak kick to his thigh. Ouch. Talking about that, though...

"Do you think you can break those bracelets?" He asked, willingly ignoring her little attack on him. If the rogue nin had only gotten their hands on low to medium quuality bracelets, they might get out of this easily. The sound of soft clinging reached his ears as Sakura tested their resistance.

"No, they're top-notch. They knew who they'd be dealing with, huh?" A sigh escaped her lips as she dropped to a sitting position beside him. There was a depressing aura emanating from her. A simple nod was her answer.

"I'll get you of here, Sakura." He tried to reassure, placing a hand on her shoulder and rubbing it softly. He would do do anything to get her out of here.

"Stop talking like I'm the only in this. I'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei." He felt a tiny bit of relief at her kind words. He had been pretty sure she wouldn't put any blame on him, but he'd feared that she wouldn't do well with this mission right off the bat.

"Why did he undress us, though?" She asked out of pure curiosity. He gave her a shrug.

"A simple dominance demonstration. It doesn't really matter in the end. I have a feeling they'll be taking their sweet time." He explained quickly, trying not to get into the details. He'd gone through this a few times already. The good ones always made your life a living hell. It wasn't just the beatings that would wear you down, it was the whole living situation. To have no control over anything.

"Oh." He mentally cursed himself for his last comment. Of couse that would worry her. His mind was in a constant battle over whether or not he should tell her what to expect. If she could be blissfully ignorant until it started, he would be glad. If she was unprepared for it when he came, he'd rather be a dead man.

"You've already gone through this a few times, right?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, full of doubt and apprehension.

"Yes." He didn't want to go into details, for both of their sakes. She had already seen the many scars that decorated his body, but she was unaware of how he how he had gotten most of them. She seemed hesitant to speak again, much to his relief.

"What will they do?" It was a little while before she willed herself to ask to question, but it was out there now. He had to give some sort of reply.

"I don't think you really want to know, Sakura..." She tensed again. He tried to reach for her hand, bumping into her thigh a few times before he managed to get a hold of it. He gave it a firm squeeze, hoping to comfort the girl in some way.

"I'm going to know either way." She mumbled, gripping his hand probably far tighter than she intended.

"I know. I'm sorry." He desperately wished there was something that he could do. Even if he gave their enemy all the information they wanted, they wouldn't be free so easily. They had to be patient until they found the perfect way to escape. Then, maybe he'd have the occasion to rip apart whoever had dared to hurt his precious cherry blossom.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here goes nothing... O:

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Six: Getting Started_ **

"So, Kakashi. What way do we need to go around this?" Koroku questionned as he sat in the middle of his prisonners' room, sitting backwards on a chair while he watched the two. Kakashi remained silent. The man had come in the room, letting the door open for his subordinates who waited outside, ready to come to his aid should it be necessary. The jonin had already counted eight of them, and he assumed that they weren't all there.

"If you don't tell us all your little secrets, I'm afraid the girl will have to pay." He never spoke aggressively, apparently preferring to use a false gentle tone. Kakashi spent some time analyzing him, wondering how he should react to get the best results. He never looked at Sakura. It couldn't bring them anything positive if he showed himself to be too close to her.

"But if I tell you my secrets, I'll have to kill you." He replied, giving a happy eye crease and a small smile. He could pratically feel his partner's gaze burning him. It was the first time she saw him without the mask, after all. That sure hadn't been how he'd thought it would happen. He hadn't even planned for it to happen at all. Kosuke gave a throaty laugh, apparently appreciating his prisonner's humor.

"Sharingan Kakashi... One bad ass of a ninja. I hear that no one ever managed to squeeze a word out of you. I don't believe I'll be able to either." Kosuke started as he got up from his chair and made his way behind a sitting Sakura. Her eyes avoided him, looking straight at a stain on the wall instead. Kakashi held his breath, bracing himself for what was coming.

"But maybe miss here will be able to, hmm?" He continued as he grasped as fistful of her hair and pulled harshly on it, forcing her to look up at him through squinting eyes.

"If she begged you, wouldn't you do anything for those sweet eyes of her?" He used his free hand to caress her cheek and hair, brushing the stray bangs away from her pretty face.

"Like you're eve gonna be able to make me beg." Sakura let out, glaring straight into the eyes of the man above her. This earned her a chuckle.

"Oh, girlie, you'd be surprised." He replied, his tone as sweet as honey, as he kneeled down with her, a leg on each side of her body. His hand wandered lower, fingers ghosting over her neck before resting at her collarbone. Kakashi's eyes never left them, even if he didn't want to see any of it.

"I wonder if your sensei over there is as curious as me about what's hiding under this shirt." His hand quickly slipped lower until his fingers hooked under the hem of her shirt. He raised it slowly, taking his time as if unwrapping a beautiful present.

"It's no surprise to him." She spat back, baring her teeth at her offender. This made him pause, a look of great surprise on his face before he started on another laughing fit.

"Seriously?" He asked, turning to Kakashi. "Everyone knows that you read Icha Icha all the time, but fraternizing with your own student, that's a good one." To be honest, he almost blushed. He was no prude, by far, but discussing sexual matters always made him incredibly uncomfortable. If embarrassing him had been on her checklist, she could cross it.

"No answer? Come on, man. Give me the details, or I'll have to find out for myself!" Kosuke encouraged, raising the hand that wasn't in her hair in exasperation. For god's sake, why had she said this? Was she really expecting him to make up some sort of sex encounter?

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you idiot. He's never touched me." He was thankful for the clarification, but he couldn't tell if it was to save him or to tell the truth. He had never even see her naked. Or topless.

"Such a tongue you have, miss. How about we check this out then?" He teased as he resumed lifting her shirt. Kakashi hurried to look away, his breath trapped in his throat. For one, he didn't want to see a stranger grope his friend. For two, he didn't want glimpses of her chest to haunt him after this. The tension between them had been high enough already.

"Hey, don't be like that. I'm sure Pinkie over here will be hurt if you refuse to look at her." Kakashi failed to understand the threat in his word until he heard Sakura gasp in pain. He returned his gaze to them reluctantly. It seemed what had caused his female companion pain was the hand that squeezed roughly on one of her exposed breasts.

"She ain't so bad to look at, huh?" Kakashi could pratically feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. His whole body was tense, the urge to jump and cut the throat of this disgusting excuse of a man almost too strong to resist.

"Too bad you're not as pleasing to look at as I am." Sakura retorted, a proud smirk on her face. Her sensei couldn't help but be impressed by her. She showed no sign of fear or doubt.

"Be careful what you say dear, you might tempt me into doing some sinful things to you." Kosuke whispered in her ear, though still loud enough for Kakashi to hear. He really wished she could hold her tongue a bit though.

Her captor didn't hesitate to shove her head to the floor, making her grunt in pain when her forehead collided with the hard concrete. She was left with her hips still high in the air and the rogue nin took this opportunity to press his crotch to her rear.

"See what I mean?" He teased, one hand holding her head to the floor while the other traced her spine until it sprawled across her lower back. The jonin's body jerked forward, but he stopped himself at the last second from lauching himself at Kosuke.

"Alright, down to business now. How about you tell me your little secret, Kakashi?" The missing nin said in a more serious tone, though he was currently caressing Sakura's back and his eyes never left her.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied evenly, his expression returning to his usual aloofness. He hated having to say that. But they were shinobi, and shinobi did not give away their village's secrets even at the cost of their lives.

"You're a hard nut to crack, aren't you."This said, he proceeded to shove his teammate's panties down. She didn't take kindly to this. At all. In the blink of an eye, the kunoichi had spun herself around on her back and her feet connected hard with Kosuke's chin. He grunted loudly before cradling his painful jaw, giving her the occasion to back away from him.

"And your partner's one tough cookie, isn't she?" He groaned, turning to Kakashi with a look of clear exasperation on his face.

"You know what? I'm gonna be the nice guy here. I'll give you two the night to think this over. I'll be back tomorrow to ask my question again." He let out as stood up and made his way to the door. "I'll even leave the light on for you guys."

"I really hope you have a better answer then, because I won't be as gentle." The door closed and locked after those words were said. Kakashi released the tension from his body, dropping from his knees to sit on his heels with a heavy sigh.

Sakura fumbled around with her clothing, fixing it so she could be as decent to her sensei's view as possible in this situation before she came to sit closer to him. She was looking at him, that much he knew, but he couldn't bring himself to meet her gaze.

"Are you okay?" Sakura smiled as she heard the concern in his voice. His heartbeat speeding up a bit when she slipped around him from above his head to pull him into a soft embrace.

"It'll be okay." She whispered against his shoulder, relaxing there for a moment. He couldn't decipher how she actually felt. Either she kept up an incredible façade or she was stronger than he gave her credit for.

"You're not a virgin, are you?" The question left his lips with a lot of hesitation and some embarrassment. She shook her head no and he was thankful for that much. The last thing he wanted was for her first sexual encounter to happen like this.

His partner had since many years learned that she should be careful of his nose. It had freaked her out when he'd explained that he could tell with who she had spent time in the day, and how close they had been. Since then, she'd made sure to either wear a mild perfume to camouflage any other scents on her, or to wash up before meeting him. It had bothered him a bit that he could no longer just take a sniff to know what she been up anymore, but he understood her need for privacy.

"As long as I'm not alone in this I can hold up, okay?" She muttered before breaking their physical contact. He gave a quick nod before cradling the back of her head in a hand, pulling her closer to him so he could kiss her forehead. It was hard on him, knowing that he just had to say a few words to get her out of here.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Seven: Close your Eyes_ **

It took everything in him, every last bit of his control to not scream. To not go after her. To no attack. To... Let her be taken away. He knew when Kosuke came up and he offered him no answer that it would happen. But it didn't take away any of the pain, rage or frustration he felt when he dragged Sakura out of the room, out of his reach. He couldn't do anything for her.

For the first hour, he hadn't moved an inch. He had kept his ears sharp for any clue as to what was happening to his teammate, but the only sounds he heard were those of his own heart beating hard against his chest and his irregular breathing. He tried hard not let his imagination go hyperactive, afraid of what it might show him.

While he waited for the second hour to pass, he paced the room incessantly. He couldn't keep still no matter how much he tried, or else his thoughts could only go to what his best friend was currently going through. He tried counting the number of bricks the walls contained. He stopped at four hundred and thirty seven.

When three hours had passed, he had given up pacing around the room. He sat in a corner, staring at the door intently. Waiting for when it would finally open. His mind wandered to the unlucky times he had been caught by enemies. Hm, that had been some awful times. Yet, he would give anything to be at her place. She was still young. She shouldn't have to go through this.

Who was he kidding. He'd been much younger the first time he'd undergone torture. They were shinobi. Shinobi did not let their emotions rule them. They were trained to do this. He took a deep breath to try and calm himself, but it was no use. No matter how good a ninja he was, this was hard to endure. He had been entrusted with this mission because he was expected not to break. He had been confident in his ability to sustain any kind of pain, but when she announced she had been added into his mission, his confidence crumbled to nearly nothing.

If he said anything before they had a good plan to escape, they were dead. Without a doubt. So until he came up with a plan, he really could do nothing for her. Unless he managed some sort of trade with Koroku. Then maybe he could get her out of this. If only they hadn't been after such critical information, he could have given up on the mission. Forbidden jutsus couldn't just be passed around like this. No matter how hard he tried to convine himself, he just couldn't bring himself to firmly believe that this justified letting his partner go through hell.

Sakura was finally given back to him, shoved him the room with no delicacy. She stumbled and fell to her knees when they gave out under her and she laid on the floor. He hurried to go to her, worry gripping at his heart as he heard her labored breathing and took in her apperance. Many bruises marred her pale skin, which was now several hues of blue, purple and red. He didn't bother to count the nicks and small gashes that still oozed blood.

"Sakura..." He breathed out, biting the inside of his cheek. He had never seen her so battered. He gathered her in his arms as carefully as he could with tied hands and carried her closer to the wall, where he could dit straight and let her lean on his chest. The cold hard floor couldn't possibly be of any comfort.

"H-Hey. Missed me?" Her voice was strained, she was definitely trying to hide the amount of pain she currently felt.

"Terriibly." His answer was completed honest. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the faint scent of her strawberry shampoo. It always smelled so sweet. He'd never smelled it on anyone else, which made him wonder just where she bought that shampoo. She relaxed against his him, allowing her breathing to become less irregular.

"Who thought I'd get to see you without a mask." She teased him, tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet. It brought a small smile to his lips.

"I'll let you see my face any time you want when we get back to Konoha." He whispered down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand. She leaned into his touch, her lips parting as a small sigh left her mouth.

"I'll take you up on that. T-Then I can brag to Sasuke and Naruto. They won't be a-able to believe their ears." He tried to ignore the way her voice broke throughout her sentence, an obvious sign that she had received a pretty bad blow to her ribcage.

"I'll even tell them that you k-kissed me." She chuckled and grinned, making him feel a little lighter. She was still in an okay shape to mess around, so her injuries surely looked worse than they actually were.

"I kissed your clone through my mask, it doesn't count." He countered while he placed his hands around her waist, holding her against him which gave him a false sense of being able to shield her from all of this.

"It's not like there's a-anyone in Konoha who can brag about more than that." She threw back and huffed in indignation, seemingly a little mad that he thought their kiss didn't count.

"That's just what you think." He said before he could stop himself. Great, now he was sharing his sex life with her. Why did she have this power over him, the ability to make him tell her more than he really wanted to?

"Huh? Seriously? We always assumed you were like a-asexual or s-something. We never saw you with any c-company. You're just always reading Icha Icha." Her confession ticked him off a little, but he didn't give it much importance.

"That's because I am a discreet man, Sakura. I don't blabber about who I bed." He hated displaying his private life, even more so in this kind of situation. She dropped the subject after this, probably feeling a little discomfort towards the subject.

"You never gave me a birthday gift after all." She complained lightly, only half joking. She had something planned.

"I kissed you , like you asked." He retorted, wondering what she could possibly want right now.

"You just said it didn't count." She whined, obviously irritated. True. She had a point.

"Fine, so what do you want?" She took a moment to ponder over his answer, leaving him to take wild guesses at what she could possibly desire from him.

"How about you take me on a date when we get back home?" She sounded a little grim to him, her voice filled with a half-fearted will for hope. It nagged at him.

"Don't you have plenty of boys your age who would take you?" He countered, trying to avoid her demand. He wouldn't really mind if it only meant accompanying her to dinner and walking her home, but she couldn't expect more of him.

"Sure, but there's none who are as intriguing as you." So he was intriguing to her now? Hm, that was funny.

"Okay." He could entertain her little wish if it cheered up a little.

"Okay?" She repeated, as if unable to believe her ears. Well, that was cute.

"Yes. I'll take you on one date. Happy?" She nodded her head warily, as if expecting him to tell her was joking. He chuckled at her behavior, wondering if he really did that many things to mae her doubt him.

"Try to sleep now, you need it." They'd need plenty of energy for the two months to come if they wanted to be okay for their date.

 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This story should be about sixty chapters long. :P And, oops! Kosuke is Koroku. I knew this would happen... Kosuke is a character is another story of mine. I mixed up their names!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Eight: Silence Come Take Me_ **

After the second round, Sakura had looked no better, yet somehow her spirits seemed lifted. They had not said a single word since their conversation the previous night. Words felt unnecessary right now. Whatever they said would not change where they were or how well they fared. The person who had returned the chuunin to their cell had placed a large plastic bowl filled with water by the door before retreating and leaving them to their fate. Kakashi knew better than to be thankful for it. Koroku only wanted her clean for the next time he would see her.

This time around when she had come back, she never let her legs fail her. She only returned quietly to his side before sitting down, a little wobbly but never faltering. They simply greeted each other by a quick look before Kakashi went to retrieve the bowl and brought it to her, sitting behind her with his legs extended on each side of her before picking up the handcloth that was floating on the surface of the water. She made no fuss when he removed her shirt and no effort to cover herself up. The air around them felt heavy, but the couple were nonetheless happy to be reuinted for the moment. Kakashi wrung the wet cloth above his companion's neck, letting the excess water run down her sensitive body.

The small, content sigh that she let out brought a shy smile to the Copy Nin's lips. He rubbed her shoulders first, one after the other, careful not to apply too much pressure. The angry bruises on them warned him well enough that a rough massage wasn't what would do her any good right now. She groaned lowly when he skimmed over her ribs, obviously in pain. There was no blood to scrub away, but he could tell from the near black color of this particular bruise that a broken rib or two hid underneath. He rinsed the cloth in the clear water before squeezing the excess liquid against her neck in a silent apology.

Once he was done with her back, he tugged gently at her shoulder for her to lean back against him. She complied easily, her eyes closed the whole time as she simply tried to enjoy this little moment of peace and relaxation he was trying to offer her. It was a meager gift if compared to what she had and would endure, but it was the most he could do for her right now. His hand wandered slowly from her shoulder, up her neck to finally cup her cheek. His ears were attentive to her breath, listening intently for any hint of what she enjoyed. His hand dragged down her cheek and passed underneath her chin to caress her other cheek.

She let out a slow, deep breath and her body mellowed in his arms. At least she seemed to be relaxing a little, she showed little sign of pain. He rinsed the cloth again, trying to ignore the red hue the water was starting to take. He wrung the cloth above her collarbone, letting the water drip down her chest to soothe her wounds. His own cheek was pressed against Sakura's at this point and the fingers of his free hand brushed her hair with a will of its own. He moved on to clean her one of her arms lazily, as if time didn't matter. He didn't want time to matter. Time would pass.

The jonin released a breath he'd been holding in his concentration and Sakura's lips almost brushed his when her head turned towards his. A quick look down showed him flaring nostrils, indicating she was simply breathing deeply. Then he remembered orange he'd had just minutes before they were captured. Was its scent still present in his breath? He placed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth, his lips barely ghosting over the skin, before her head moved back to its original position. The heat he felt radiating from her cheeks let him guess that his teammate was most likely blushing.

When he reached her hand, he used one of his own to hold hers up while the other continued its finicky cleaning. Black and red eyes moved to the side where they could see a glimpse of his partner's face when her fingers tangled with his in a soft hold. This moment brought a great deal of comfort to the silver-haired man. Sakura was truly a tough woman. She would handle herself just fine through this. He needed to stop racking himself with guilt over their situation. The best he could do was hold his own and help her through it, not consider giving the enemy what they wanted just for a chance to make it easier on her. He had no doubt she would kick his ass if he uttered a single word to their captor.

Her arms didn't take long to clean and he rinsed the now lightly red-stained cloth again. He placed it in her hand, forcing her fingers to close around it with his larger hands. A soft whimper came from her slightly parted lips when she lifted her arm, only to let it drop back to its original position. Clearly her broken ribs prevented her from moving her arms without pain. He retrieved the cloth from her somewhat hesitantly, tilting his head so he could see her expression. She simply nodded, her eyes closed in either pain or embarrassment. He couldn't tell. He dabbed the cloth to her cheeks first, an attempt at both teasing her and cooling down the heat she emanated.

He showed none of the hesitation he felt when he scrubbed a spot of blood just above her breast, which he tried not to look at. She had never given him actual permission to see her this way. It just felt wrong to let his gaze linger, even if it was only out of curiosity for what this woman kept hidden from him. He was quick to remove any dirt of blood that had been on her small breasts, trying to make this moment remain enjoyable and to keep awkwardness and tension out of the mix. The area he targeted next was her abdomen. His eyes focused on the thin scar, where Sasori's sword had pierced her. The skin was barely elevated and darker in color than the rest, but it was still hard to catch if you weren't looking for it. A great bonus to be healed by Sakura was that she was very skilled when it came to not leaving scars. The body of her sensei would bear quite a few more if it wasn't for the fifth's apprentice.

This scar reminded him of how brave she could truly be. She had taken down one of Akatsuki's member, which he knew from personal experience was no easy feat. Even with a sword through her mid-section, she remained focused on her goal and never feared for her life. The objective was most important, she would fulfill it at any cost. The fact alone that she was still alive proved how incredible she was when she put her mind to something. The jonin couldn't possibly be grateful enough to the fifth for taking her under her wing. Her work had made miracles for his teammate.

He stopped for a moment when he was down to her hips. He saw no sign of any tearing on her panties, only some blood that had dripped on them. Koroku's scent was strongly present on her, though he was now having trouble telling why. The bastard had been in close contact with his teammate for the last three days, which blurred his keen sense of smell a little. If he had... The fact that he didn't pick up any hint of latex relieved the Copy Nin a little, but doubt still clouded his mind. What if Koroku or Sakura had made any attempt at hiding this detail from him?

She shook her head no and their eyes locked together for a moment as he searched hers for the truth. It wasn't hard to believe that she'd hide such an event from him to spare him. He found nothing but determination in those bright emerald orbs though and he came to the conclusion that he was simply being paranoid. He resumed the cleaning of her hips, rubbing away the last of the dirt on her upper body. She brought her foot closer to her at this point, folding her leg so he would have easy access to all of it without having to move.

Somehow, cleaning her legs felt even more intimate than cleaning her chest had. The Copy Nin quickly pushed the thought aside though, preferring to focus on the task at hand than to let his mind ponder on why this was inappropriate. He could tell he wasn't alone in this particular thought, the way she swallowed harder when he started rubbing the cloth to her inner thigh was a pretty clear indicator. When he inspected it more closely, he noticed that what had left her so many small cuts were in fact fingernails which had broken her skin from gripping it too hard.

His breathing quickened as he tried to control his anger, trying to think about anything else but what he knew would happen sooner or later if he didn't find a way out soon enough. He was brought out of his thoughts when his companion backed up against him until her body was pressed flushed to his. He felt her cheek move against his until her breath fanned against it every few seconds. Her fingers came up to touch his chin, just barely, just putting enough pressure for him to turn his head to hers. The urge to pull her in a possessive kiss was strong, causing him to avoid looking at her entirely. Surely she knew what he had been thinking about, what had just made his blood boil.

His breath hitched and his eyes fluttered closed when her hindside squirmed against his crotch insistenty. What was she doing? Her lips placed tiny kisses along his chin, up to his jawline. He mentally cursed at himself for the pang of desire that coursed through him for a second. This was no time to get aroused. His mind was quick to remind him that he had remained proper all the while he cleaned her nearly naked body. It was the girl who was purposefully doing this. The cloth was quickly dropped and forgotten so he could still the movement of her hips with both of his hands before she could get any other reaction out of him.

It left him with no way to stop her lips, which were ghosting across his cheek, slowly making their way to his. She placed a long, slow kiss to the corner of his mouth and he swallowed hard, keeping his lips shut tight as he breathed through his nose. He didn't like admitting how much he wanted this girl. Not just right here and then, but all those times she flirted with him. He wasn't sure if he even allowed himself to know just how bad it affected him, he preferred to act as if she was just any other young and attractive girl any man his age would like to have. She made his will crumble a little every time, bringing him closer and closer to the realisation that he had a particular attraction for her.

He waited for the moment her lips would press against his in their real first kiss, but it never came. Instead, she buried her head between his shoulder and his neck and just laid there with him. It took him several seconds before he released the tension in his body, wondering if she would restart her ministrations on him or not. He was glad when he concluded she wouldn't. Being high on desire and wanting to take her right now and then were not feelings he wanted to experience in this place. He would disgust himself to no end. He didn't care what their relationship would be like once they got out of here. He just needed to make sure she made it out okay.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think I might run out of ideas a little bit before sixty chapters... xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Nine: Pep Talk_ **

The third time that Sakura was brought back to him, Kakashi's heart sank. Koroku was carrying her limp body in his arms, and for just a second he had believed she was dead. Her eyes were closed and a thick layer of blood covered her temple. Her arms were hanging below her, waving back and forth with her captor's steps. The small rise and fall of her chest quickly proved him wrong, she was still breathing. She was still alive. The jonin released the breath that had lost itself on its way out as he processed the information his eyes were sending his to brain.

A familiar scent drifted to his nose as the door closed, disturbing the air in the room and sending more wafts of it to him. The source of the smell was definitely known by the Copy Nin, but his memory failed to retrieve the information.

He stood up as Koroku approached him, apparently handing him the unconscious girl. Kakashi lost no time to gather his teammate in his arms, hugging her to his chest protectively. His eyes inspected her small body from head to toe, taking note of every new wound he would tend to once they were left alone. His enemy sat down a few feet away, motioning for his guest to do the same.

"Such a pretty girl, it breaks my heart to see her like this."Kosuke let out, shaking his head. Kakashi threw him a dirty look, wishing that he could subject this man to Tsukuyomi. Even that wouldn't be enough to begin calming the rage he felt.

"Don't look at me like that, I'm honest here. I have orders to follow. Men to feed, you know?" The missing nin continued as he shrugged his shoulders. Was he implying that he wasn't the leader of the group? This left Kakashi perplexed. He certainly held a higher status than the others, but it was a possibility that not the entirety of their organisation rested here.

"I'm already having a hard time keeping them away from her. They don't see women too often." The jonin had to swallow his pride, fighting to keep it down and not defend his friend's decency.

"If you just told me what I want to know, I could let her go. I know who she is. She can kick ass, that's for sure, but she's just a chuunin. She's of no use or threat to us." Kakashi watched the man sitting in front of him carefully, evaluating whether or not anything he said could be trusted.

"It's sad why she's here, isn't it? Your village valued your life and safety over hers. She's only here to make sure you get out of here alive and in good shape, so you can still go and complete all those dangerous missions that bring in so much money for Konoha." He had to focus on something else than that. He couldn't listen to this scum. Even if he had hit the nail on the head. He couldn't let his loyalty to Konoha falter.

"And you, why are you there?" If he was gonna be stuck here listening to this idiot's ramblings, he might as well and try to get something out of it.

"Hah! So you do have a tongue, good." Kosuke's voice boomed, a wide grin on his face. "Same crap as you. Was tired of seeing my mates being sent out to missions, already labeled as dead meat."

"Yet you don't see a problem with torturing a young girl?" The jonin seethed, his voice filled with disbelief and disgust.

"Hey, it's like I said. I got mouths to feed. We do what we can to survive with the skills we have. It ain't easy and sometimes we can't pass up on an offer like this because it just pays too much." He was lying. That wasn't the reason why he had gone rogue, he was just diverting his questions.

"I see." Kakashi was convinced that nothing he would ask would bring any results. Koroku was aware of their mission. This would make it even harder, since he would guard his secrets more carefully.

"Aww, that's it already? I was starting to think we could finally have a nice conversation." Koroku whined loudly before he slapped his hands to the ground. "Well, I guess I'll get going then."

When the door was swung closed, another draft of wind made its way to the Copy Nin, filled with the scent he had picked up earlier. It seemed as if they were cooking something. He searched his memory carefully for the identity of the smell he was certain to have already known at some point.

He finally recognized it as the smell of a vegetable that grew at the common border between the Fire and Grass countries. It was unique to this region and never shipped other than to local villages due to its incredibly short life once picked. Barely a day later the vegetable would shrivel down to barely nothing, but its flavor was greatly appreciated by most. A smirk appeared on Kakashi's face as he realized where there were. They were close to home.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Day Ten: Roses and Thorns_ **

When Sakura was dragged out of the room by a scrawny-looking man barely her age, laughter almost erupted from her. It wasn't with a bunch of these guys that would keep her locked up, she just had to put minimal strength in her struggle for the guy to almost lose his hold on her. Either he was completely clueless, or a puny excuse of a ninja. Her gaze had locked with her sensei's before the door was pushed closed behind her. Those mismatched eyes never failed to spark a fire within her, giving her the courage and will to survive and fight for another day. One more day, that's all they ever needed to battle for.

Before she could be led towards Koroku's bedroom, she tackled her enemy somewhat weakly. Her body was pressed flush to his side and fear-stricken innocent eyes looked up to his own ocean-colored ones. He was barely an inch taller than her, but her body was leaned forward enough so that her chin rested on his shoulder. Bony hands still gripped at her arms, as if hanging on for his dear life, which he probably was. If he let her escape, he'd be a dead man.

"Please, don't bring me back there!" She cried out desperately, forcing tears to well up in her eyes. Delicate hands clinged to his sleeve and fisted in it, her lips quivering and her breasts squeezed between her ribcage and his arm. She could feel him tense against her, his eyes showing all the discomfort he felt. Truly, he didn't look like a bad man. But how good was a man who followed orders without question?

"I-I have orders, I can't just let you out of here." He blurted out, his voice climbing an octave or two. There was no question that she affected him quite a bit.

"I'll be most grateful to you if you can make just this one day less painful... You look like a good man, please don't let him beat me today, I can barely walk!" Her plea sounded genuine, desperation and fear evident in both her body language and her tone. Her heart was beating wildly against her chest and she was sure he could feel it.

"What's your name?" Her question sounded innocent, if not stupid, yet his eyes softened. Her teeth pinched her lower lip as she resisted grinning, she was winning this battle easily.

"T-Toohru. I believe y-yours is Sakura?" Toohru was trying to distance his body from hers, but it only resulted in the kunoichi falsely stumbling back to the wall behind her, dragging him with her as she never let go of his short sleeve. His hands had lost their grip on her, instead bumping into the wall to prevent him from bumping into her. The bulge in his pants that she felt against her thigh boosted her confidence. Just a bit more and she was certain to have an easy target.

"Yes. Please... Take me, somewhere safe..." She begged, barely above a whisper, the words rolling off her lips almost sensuously. It was obvious her little plan had succeeded when he grabbed the back of her thighs, holding her up while his body crushed hers. She swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat in disgust to the shameless why he rubbed his erection to her core.

Both of them froze when the door next to them opened and Koroku appeared, apparently very surprised to find the two of them in such a position. The two froze completely, not even daring to breathe as they waited for the boss' reaction and possible violent outburst. Yet, the only thing that escaped him was laughter. Laughter. It seemed to be the only thing he was capable of, Sakura thought in annoyance. She was well aware that his jovial behavior was nothing more than a façade until he was ready to reveal another side of him, but it grated heavily on her raw nerves.

"Toohru, couldn't keep your hands to yourself, could you?" His deep voice boomed as he slapped the much smaller man's back. Toohru seemed at a loss for words, his hands quickly retreating from the object of his desires.

"Please forgive me, Koroku-sama!" He apologized deeply as he bowed to his boss, eyes shut tight as he apparently awaited a blow or worse.

"Toohru, come on! Stand straight, you're being ridiculous. It has been a while since a woman was in here. You want the girl bad, huh?" Something behind the cheerful demeanor of the man who kept her hostage nagged her. It was no good sign that he was being this compassionate to his subordinate. Said subornidate remained silent and his eyes to the floor as he straightened his back.

"Don't be ashamed, boy! She is a pretty one." He boasted as his eyes moved over to her, roaming her body appreciatively before he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. The kunoichi wanted to kick him for all she was worth. If her chakra wasn't locked out of her control, that was all she would need to kill the bastard.

"You know what? You two go ahead and have some fun. I'm sure Pinkie here finds this idea lovely." Sakura and Toohru both stared at him in shock when the words left the older man's throat. He sure was a generous boss. Not that the kunoichi appreciated the fact even one little bit. She was shoved back to Scrawny Man's hands, which held her tightly as if expecting her to escape. Where the hell would she run off to anyway?

"Off with you! Have some fun!" Koroku encouraged, sending off with a wave of his hands before he retreated to the room he'd come from. The other two remained still for a few seconds before the male started leading her towards what she assumed to be his living quarters.

Her assumption obviously turned out to be right. This man really had nothing to be proud of. Even the room she was kept hostage in was four times bigger than the closet he could call his bedroom. There was space for the bed, then to be standing next to it. That was all the splendor of it. He seemed hesitant, offering her to take a seat on the bed. She sat down without questionning him, looking up expectantly at him. After several seconds, he scratched his neck and the chuunin wanted to laugh, almost ashamed for him. He had a willing girl and he just stood there? Come on.

"Maybe... You should join me?" She was hesitating between controlling the situation or playing the innocent part. For all she knew, he could be getting off on either. He obeyed her, sitting right next to her, their hips barely even brushing together. That was all he did. He wasn't making this any easier on her, was he?

"Did you want me to just... sit here?" She asked, her voice truly unsure. What the hell was he expecting? Did he think Koroku was about to break the door down and yell that it was just joke?

"N-No. I'm sorry. I'm just a bit unsure." He muttered, never once looking at her. It was almost unbelievable that this was the guy who had just been humping her five minutes earlier.

"Um, I'm really glad for your help. What's... wrong?" She tried, testing the waters. Whatever he was expecting from her, she didn't know.

"I've never..." Oh. Oooh, that was the problem. He had no idea what to do. Now that she had a better understanding of the situation, the kunoichi slipped into her role as if she had been born to play it.

"I see..." Came her response, just a gentle breath as she crawled up on the bed until she was behind him. She laid down on her back carefully, deliberately slow before her hands moved up past her head to grab on one of the poles from the headboard of the bed.

"Don't worry. I have no more experience than you do. Please be gentle?" She was already getting sick of this kind of play, but she couldn't drop the damnsel-in-distress persona now that she had started it. He watched carefully, as if expecting her to bite or something. She desperately wanted to roll her eyes, tell him to grow a pair or something. Even she hadn't been such an hesitant virgin.

He didn't reply to her, instead he moved to saddle her hips, standing on his knees above her as he contemplated what to do with her. His hands explored her upper body through her shirt first, taking their time to slide over her every curve as his eyes observed her hungrily. They played with her breasts longer than the rest, testing their weight and feel in his hands. This guy definitely had no experience whatsoever she assumed. His caress was clumsy and in no way confident. When his fingers hooked under her shirt and started lifting it up slowly, she bit her lip, feigning anxiousness.

"M-Maybe you could tell me more about yourself?" His cute blue eyes shot up to look at her face. He looked like a deer stuck in the headlights. Maybe he had expected her to not say a word.

"Uh... Well, I told you my name is Toohru. I'm twenty..." He seemed at a loss for words, as if his whole life was following Koroku's orders. People like him made Sakura want to retch. How could you have no greater purpose in life than doing what somebody told you to do?

"How about where you come from?" She tried to encourange, wriggling under him when his hands stopped their movements. If she wanted to interrogate this guy, he'd better be focused on something else than what she said. As dumb as he looked, she wasn't sure how loose his tongue would be if he wasn't distracted.

"I'm from Iwagakure. You're from Konoha, right?" She gave a simple nod, gasping when the warm skin of his hands came in contact with her now naked breasts.

"But how did you end up here? You look much too nice to be a part of such a group." She whispered gently, tilting her head to side in an attempt to her hide face in fake embarrassment.

"Actually my father is part of them. I've been here since I was a teen, I guess you can say it's where I grew up. I didn't really get a say in the matter." Guilt tugged at her insides when she heard his words. She was cruelly deceiving a poor virgin who had never had any choice from the start. The thought was immediately pushed aside by the kunoichi though, she couldn't stray from her goal. They needed more information before they could leave.

"That's such a sad story. Do you enjoy being here?" She replied with concern laced to her voice. He gave a shrug as he removed her shirt from her before taking a few seconds to just look at her. There was a small smile to his lips, he obviously liked what he saw.

"It could be better, I guess." He bent down to leave a trail of kisses on her torso, moving down from her neck to her ribs, his tongue taking a few licks here and there to taste her soft skin. She had wanted to move away from him but remained firmly in her persona.

"M-Mmm... W-What is this place anyway?" She gave a broken moan when his lips latched on one of her nipples. His touch was completely inexperience and uncertain, which she was glad for. She didn't believe she could be aroused by a man she seduced only for the sake of their mission, but she was thoroughly happy that it wasn't being put to the test. She held back a grunt when he bit the sensitive bud a little too hard. Idiot.

"It's our hideout. It's where all twelve us of meet." His voice seemed to lose the hesitance, getting more confident as his eyes shrouded with lust further. She'd better be quick about this if she wanted to stick with her plan. She cried out in imitated pleasure when he sucked on her nipple, his free hand toying with the other. A grunt escaped the man above her, indicating that she was definitely doing a good job.

"Um, I mean, what do you guys do? Why are you after us?" She gripped the headboard harder when he started rolling her panties down her hips. Damn, he was in a hurry or what?

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you that, Sakura." He said after a second of hesitation. He parted her leg with his hands before they moved to his shirt, quickly getting rid of it. Sakura gulped silently.

"I-I'm just a chuunin, I really have no idea what you guys want, I'm being beaten and tortured but I can't even give you anything!" She half-begged, half-complained, trying press her thighs together when his pants started going down. Sadly, he had a knee between them and his patience seemed to be wearing thin.

"I'm sorry... I don't like this anymore than you do. I guess it doesn't hurt to tell you. We actually just collect information and sometimes jutsus to sell on the black market." He explained while he removed his pants and underwear, dropping them to the side of the bed. The kunoichi's mind reeled as he lowered his body to hers, trying to align them as well as he could.

"W-Wait!" She cried out when she felt his tip pushing against her pubic bone, her hands flying up to his chest to keep him at a safe distance. There was a flash of impatience and annoyance in his eyes. Shit, she thought. She'd better turn the situation around before he got mad.

"Can... Can I?" She offered meekly, lowering her hand hesitantly to the body part she tried so hard to avoid looking at. He gave a quick nod, apparently happy that she would try and touch him.

"It seems so big... I hope it won't be too painful." She lied through her teeth on this one. He was average, if not less. A bright blush warmed her cheeks when the thought that Kakashi's hard-on had definitely felt bigger than that when she'd been squirming against him yesterday. She didn't really know why she had done that. Changing where his thoughts where headed had been her first motive, but she wasn't stupid enough to convince herself that it had been the only one.

He groaned loudly when she added pressure, pumping her hand slowly. This was clearly the lowest she'd had to go on a mission yet. She could call this her first seduction mission when all of this was over. She was all too glad to have gotten an easy target.

"Where is that black market you were talking about?" She hoped she wasn't being too insistent, but the information was just too valuable to pass up on. A protest almost left his lips, but it died down when her thumb brushed against his tip and her speed picked up, only to return to her previous lazy pace once she was sure he wasn't going to complain anymore.

"It's at the border of the Earth country, somewhere in the mountains, I've never actually been there myself." He groaned, bucking into her hand, trying to urge her to move faster. Coming to the conclusion that this was a much info as he would be able to get from him, she did as he wanted.

He moaned loudly, letting her stroke him for a minute longer before he snatched her hand away from his member and lowered his body to hers once more. The kunoichi didn't have the time to protest before he thrusted into her with a loud groan. A strained grunt escaped her lips, surely in what he assumed to be pain. It did burn and feel uncomfortable, but it was really only from the effort of holding back from screaming.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Day Eleven: Salt in the Wound_ **

Sakura was finally brought back to the room she shared with Kakashi in the middle of the night, near the wee hours of the morning. Seeing that she stood immobile next to the door, the jonin got to his feet to make his way over to her to assess the new damage done to her poor body. The strong scent that assaulted his nose almost had him tripping over his feet in the process. There was no denying what it was, no matter how hard he wanted just ignore it and act as if it had never happened.

He stood before her for several seconds, observing her face and her eyes which were glued to the floor, obstinate to avoid his. His calloused hands came up to cup her cheeks tenderly, tilting her head back so she had no choice but to look at him. Her beautiful emerald eyes were filled with anger and what was most likely shame.

"Sakura..." He breathed out as he pressed his forehead to hers. He was at a loss for words, searching desperately for the right ones that would hopefully comfort her.

"I seduced one of them." She said, stating the fact as if they were talking about something casual.

"I don't care how it happened." He replied bluntly, feeling trickles of pain stab at him. She didn't need to explain. Whatever she had done, however it had happened, what mattered to the jonin was that she hadn't wanted it.

This seemed to steal the words from her mouth. He pulled her into a tight embrace, burying his nose in her hair with his hand rubbing her back gently while the other rested on her lower back. Silence remained for a while, only disturbed by Sakura's shaky breathing.

"Did he hurt you?" His question went unanswered by his pink-haired friend. Her hands applied pressure to his chest, forcing him to back up until his naked back touched the cold wall. His eyes never left hers, observing her closely as her fingers dragged down his chest slowly, raising a few goosegumps. There was a small smile on her lips as she did this, seemingly enjoying this little exploration of his body. Once her fingers bypassed his navel, she pressed her palm flat against his hard stomach before going all the way back up to his collarbone, where his own hand stopped her movement. He already missed her touch, but there was no time for him to worry about such a selfish desire.

"Sakura, answer me." He let out, his fingers wrapping tighter around her small hand as worry began to build up in him.

"You don't need to worry about me." She replied hastily before pushing him down in a sitting position. She wasn't long to join him, placing herself in his lap and her hands back on his chest. Her eyes still wouldn't meet his, instead focusing on her hands as they caressed him carefully. She seemed to particularly like running her fingers from the top of his stomach down to just below his belly button. She repeated that motion a few times, each time going painfully slow.

"What are you doing?" He loved what she did to him, the weight of her felt just right on his thighs, but he couldn't bring himself to appreciate her seductive attention. It only raised more questions in his mind about what exactly they had done to her, why she was acting so strange. She had never outright flirted or touched him, this was coming out of nowhere.

"Appreciating a fine specimen of a man." The words rolled off her lips so smoothly it sent shivers down his spine. Since when was Sakura a confident seductress?

"Stop." His order came out flat, maybe lacking a little in firmness.

"No." But her answer surely didn't.

She bent down to place soft kisses to the base of his neck, slowly going down as far as her neck would allow in her position, pressing her bottom harder against him the lower she went. Kakashi had to take a deep breath to ignore the little sparks it sent down his back and back up.

"I said stop, Sakura." His voice held more of a warning this time.

"What will you do if I don't?" Her response had taken him aback. Whad had gotten into her?

"Am I hurting you?" She questionned when he failed to reply.

"No."

"Would I hurt you if I continued?" She added, finally locking her gaze with his. The intensity of her eyes, of how she watched him, waiting for his reaction, made his breath catch in his throat. Those incredible eyes trailed down his chest to between them, at the physical manifestion of the effect she had on him and that she without a doubt felt against her thigh.

"No." He repeated after a long silence. He wasn't able to take his eyes off hers as they returned to his face. He watched her with careful curiosity as he waited for her to move, to do something, anything.

"There's your answer. I got what I wanted."

He was rooted to the spot as she removed herself from him, going to sit across him at the other end of the room instead. His thoughts raised a tornado in his mind as he tried to sort through what had just happened and what she had just said. She hadn't been hurt? She did say that had seduced one of them, so he could only assume she received valuable answers from him. But this little encounter with the feisty kunoichi nonetheless left him unable to move. This was a side to her he had never seen before.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Woo, am I the only one getting shivers?


	12. Chapter 12

**_Day Twelve: A Step Down the Rabbit Hole_ **

The door creaked loudly as it was slowly pushed open. The sound was almost a relief to the Copy Ninja's ears, breaking the heavy and unnerving silence that reigned between him and the feisty girl he was locked up with. Never bothering to lift his head to see who was coming in and for what reason, he stared at his lap. The sound of heavy footsteps entered the room, orginating from four or five pairs of feet, he assumed. There was a dull noise as something fell to the ground, prompting the ninja to look up to identify the object.

A mangled body lay on the ground, obviously a corpse from its horrid state. It was barely recognizable as the boy who had come to get Sakura the night before. Was he the one that she had seduced? A quick glance to his partner confirmed his theory. Her eyes were wide open and almost shaking with horror. He must have given up something pretty good to end up like this, which made the jonin all the more curious about all the information that the girl retained from him.

"I hope whatever he told you was worth this." Koruko's voice was deeper, more threatening that it had been for the past eight days. Something was definitely up. His anger was solely directed to Sakura.

"He didn't say a word!" She spat back, her eyes quickly losing their fear-stricken expression and moving on to a feral glare.

"Don't try me, girlie. The boy was so dumb he couldn't keep his hands off of you. Surely you were able to loosen his tongue quite easily with yours, hm?" His reply sent the kunoichi in a fury. She pratically jumped to her feet, stomping towards their captor. Kakashi stood up as well, prepared to intervene should she make any mistake.

"That poor boy deserved none of this! You guys forced him into this wretched hole but he was loyal to you nonetheless! How could you!" She roared in Koroku's face, fists clenched at her sides. Kakashi's gaze turned to the four men behind their leader. They seemed to be throwing each other questionning looks, as if unsure of what to think of the whole situation. Then it hit him. Sakura was a freaking genius.

"You better shut your mouth, cutie."

"Make me." She challenged before proceeding to spit generously in his face.

A sharp noise erupted in the room as Koroku's hand collided with Sakura's cheek, making her stumble to the side from the force of the impact.

"Sakura!" Kakashi's loud cry made all heads turn towards him as he made a dash for the man who had dared to slap his teammate in front of him. He barely made it half-way before two pairs of arms held back his own, preventing him from getting any closer to his new nemesis. The jonin almost laughed out loud at their pitiful attempt to hold back him back. They never saw it coming when he rested hid weight on the shoulder one man held while he thew his legs in the arm, twisting his body until he had them wrapped tightly around the other's neck. There was a sickening crunching noise as the Copy Nin spun his body with all his might, effectively snapping the man's neck and sending the other to the ground.

Before anyone could blink, Kakashi had gripped the remaining enemy's jaw and broken his neck as well. He didn't lose a second to make his way to his real target, only to stop dead in his tracks at what he saw. Sakura was pinned to the wall by the other three men, a kunai at her throat. Koroku's rage was evident on his face, obviously itching to slice her pretty neck open.

"If you kill her you'll never get anything from me." Kakashi barked, keeping a defensive position. Koroku lowered his kunai, hesitation flashing across his face.

"I'm sorry. You're right. We'll just borrow your friend for for a little while then."

Before the silver-haired jonin could react, the room was empty and the door was closed and locked. He ran to the door, pounding his fists on it with energy he didn't know he ever possessed.

"Bring her back here! I swear I'll kill you!" His voice could have sent everyone cowering and whimpering in fear, if he hadn't been locked up and rendered harmless.

A sharp cry came from the room on the other side. Sakura's voice. She was in pain. A chill ran down his spine as another soon followed, louder and shrill.

"Sakura!" He shouted against the door, renewing his efforts in hitting the door as hard as he could.

Another scream from her side, barely seconds later. What were they doing to her?! The Copy Ninja's blood boiled as he attacked the door with all he had, ignoring the pain in his hands as they collided with the solid metal of the door.

"Sakura!" Desperation and worry was starting to seep in his voice, the fear that they might kill her annihilating any coherent thought in the jonin's racing mind.

Once again, she shouted in pain, accompanied by the sound of splintering wood.

"Wait for me, Sakura!" His fist met the door again and again, even when he felt one of his knuckles break under the pressure.

There was a loud thud on the other side of the door and for a second he hoped they were finally opening it, but his wish was quickly crushed when yet another of Sakura's pained cries was emitted from the other side. It was her body that had just hit the door.

Kakashi's heart beat wildly inside his ribcage as he tried to come up with a solution, with anything to help, his mind reeling to the point that he felt dizzy. The urge to get to her was all that drove him right now. He should have known that he wouldn't get through the thick door, but he refused to believe it. He couldn't. He couldn't let Sakura suffer any longer because he wasn't strong enough.

"Sakuraaa!" He cried out as loud as he could, his voice coming out hoarse as he strained his already sensitive vocal chords.

"K-Kakashi! Shut... Shut the fuck up!" Her own voice sounded strained, broken but more than loud enough to stun her partner. His palms pressed against the cold barrier that seperated them while the rest of his body stilled.

He released a shaky breath, his hands sliding off the smooth surface they had leaned on to fall limp at his sides. He couldn't help her, and she knew it. His back leaned against the closest wall, his body slumping to the ground in defeat.

There were many more cries and screams of agony from the chuunin. One more and he was sure he would be driven over the edge. His shaky hands covered abused ears, blocking any incoming sound as well as he could. His whole body trembled as his mind tortured him, flashing images of his lovely Sakura being hurt in every way possible, dying a horrible death while he could only sit and wait it out.

He regretted ever meeting her in the first place. He wished he had never gotten close to her, or to anyone for that matter. Everybody who he ever let in always met a terrible end, it seemed. Obito had only been the first of many. The thought that he was a walking curse crossed his mind and he was tempted to embrace it. Sakura didn't deserve what was happening to her. Why wasn't he in her place? He'd committed so many atrocious deeds throughout his life, it was a wonder someone hadn't come to get him yet.

Surely, the devil himself awaited him Hell, ready to deliver the punishment he was truly worthy of.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Day Thirteen: Meant for the Shadows_ **

The light in the room was dim as usual, casting the room in an almost romantic glow. It left soft shadows here and there, illuminating this and that. Kakashi really didn't care about the lighting of the room. It had just been random details that his idle mind had busied itself with before Sakura had been dumped, for lack of a better word, in the room. Her body had been stayed still on the ground where it lied, only her irregular breathing alerting the male to her awake state. For a few seconds, he hesitated to go see her, toying with the idea of never looking at her again. He didn't want to see all the wounds, all the pain he had failed to protect her from.

But duty came first to Kakashi. It wasn't much longer before he was kneeling down by her side, hands hovering above her body as he searched for a safe way to handle her. Blood seemed to cling to most of her exposed skin, old and new bruises covering almost all the rest. It made him wonder if her skin would ever return to the soft, creamy white it usually was.

"Sakura?" He called softly, tilting his head to the side, trying to match the angle of hers.

Her only answer was a weak whimper. She made no move or other sound to acknowledge him. Mismatched eyes scanned her body attentively, wincing every time he came across a fresh wound. Koroku hadn't gone easy on her this time. The most prominent new injuries she sported were puncture wounds. The serrated blade that had dug in her skin left horrible damage on her skin, but the blade seemed to have been thin and short, at the least.

"Can you speak to me?" His question was hesitant, as if he was reluctant to receive an answer.

"B-Barely." She mumbled, still not moving a single muscle.

There were few of these moments in the jonin's life. Moments where he was lost, had no solution, no idea what to do. There was nothing. He couldn't help her, he couldn't help himself. Their mission was probably going to fail. If he didn't spill the beans, then they would end up killing her. At that point, there would be nothing more to wait for than death. If he didn't give them anything, surely they would end his life, no? It shouldn't be too bad a conclusion for him, to die together with his comrade out on a mission. It was the way he was destined to leave this Earth, he was convinced.

As carefully as physically possible, Kakashi picked up his best friend way, clenching his teeth when a long, pained whimper left her lips. If he died here, he would make sure that Koroku would suffer a fate more horrible than Sakura's. Maybe he would use the Tsukuyomi and make this monster die a thousand times over. He would probably lose the sight in his left eye, but it would be worth it, should he have the misfortune of surviving this mission without her.

He sat with his back pressed to the rough wall, placing the battered female comfortably between his legs so she could lean on his chest. His warm skin had to beat the cold, hard floor, or else he might as well be a block of ice to the kunoichi. His lips left soft kisses on her head, apparently the only area that she had yet to receive a blow to.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered against her ear, resisting the urge to wrap her in a crushing embrace.

"Don't... b-be." She managed to reply, coughing up a small amount of blood as soon as she was done.

"I promise you, Sakura, I'll do everything to make this better for you. I'll get you out of here, you'll see. I-" The words left his mouth in a flurry as he desperately tries to reassure her, reassure himself, that things would be better but she cut him off quickly enough.

"Our date... I-It better be one hell of a... date... when we get back home." She whispered, voice coarse and weak as she closed her eyes due to the pain even just talking racked her body with.

"It will be so amazing you'll fall head over heels in love with me." He half-joked, trying to cheer her up but his own words left a bitter taste in his mouth. Who was he kidding? He had nothing to offer her. All he owned was a puny, two room appartment. The amount of money in his account was relatively decent, if they didn't plan on living a life of luxury. What else did he ever have? His Icha Icha books were the next most precious treasures in his life after his friends. He couldn't give her a life that would make her happy.

A short, broken laugh escaped her throat, but it died down fast. She was certainly in a lot of pain right now, it was amazing that she didn't show more evident signs of it. Maybe she would rival his pain tolerance soon enough.

His mind couldn't let go of what he had told her, even as he felt her drifting to sleep against him. He didn't know why he had said them. Possibly out of a selfish desire to want to be happy one day. She was happy, before this. He wanted her to live a good life, more than anything. It made him realize that if it meant that he had to be miserable, to never see her again for her to be okay, then he would gladly do it.

Perhaps his best option was to lead her away from him, following her in the shadow of her footsteps only to make sure life gave his favorite kunoichi nothing but the best. His time in ANBU had taught him that he perfomed exceptionally in the shadows, where his work was never recognized by anyone other than the Hokage. There was always the possibility that the greatest he could do for her was not as a friend or lover, but a guardian that clung to her shadow. His presence improved nothing for her, whilst his absence might have a greater impact. His place had always been in the darkness, after all, where nobody saw him. Behind his the mask he wore daily, behind his ANBU mask. He could never stand being in the light.  
  
  
A/N: Argh, Kakashi makes me so sad!


	14. Chapter 14

**_Day Fourteen: Calm Before the Storm_ **

Kakashi watched intently as the bulky medic, definitely resembling Asuma in build, was hunched over his partners with glowing hands. The jonin's hands itched, the urge to snap this one's neck snap barely restrained. There would have been no hesitation if the large man had come to harm his friend but his intentions seemed inoffensive. He was there to heal Sakura, nothing more. His orders went no further. Once again, the silver-haired man wouldn't mistake this for kindness. They couldn't kill her until he had given up the info, so they needed to patch her up if they wanted to keep this up.

Once the medic-nin had done all he could, he left as quietly as he had entered the room, save for the noise the door made. The pink-haired girl remained still on the floor, though her breathing was now much more regular and less strained. When the lock snapped shut on the other side, she forced herself to sit up and stretch her sore limbs. The many bruises on her body had faded to soft red patches, as if she had only just scratched herself a tad too much.

"Almost like new." She mumbled as several of her joints popped from staying still the whole night. His lips curved into a small smile, just happy to know she wasn't in pain right this moment.

"Now that I can speak without passing out, I've got a few things to tell you." Her voice was even, so determined that he didn't know what to think. How could the girl stay so solid through this? Then again, he should never question her devotion to Konoha. No matter what she did, she never gave up.

"The guy that I... He told me a few interesting things." She whispered, as if afraid that the walls might have ears, while she crawled over to him. It didn't go unnoticed by the jonin that his female companion was wobbly, indicating that she was far from feeling as good as she put on.

"There's only twelve of them. Minus three now..." He was still sitting against a wall, apparently this had become a new habit for him, even if the bricks were in no way comfortable against his skin. Tension spread through his body as she came closer and closer, not even stopping when she reached his legs. She continued forward between them, not seeming to mind how they were propped up at either side of her, making their position a little awkward to the Copy Nin. Her movements halted only when her hands rested besides his hips and her face was barely inches away from her.

"That makes only nine of them... It's manageable." She breathed out, almost panted. Her arms were shaky at his side. She was clearly exhausted and still recovering from her injuries. His eyes moved up to meet hers, a small sense of relief washing over him as he saw the same old fire burning in them, her resolve unbroken.

"They don't intend to use the jutsus they want from you... They want to sell them." She almost sounded excited, happy that she had been able to retrieve this much information from one encounter. Kakashi didn't know what to think of it. It was unimportant to him at this point. To hell with the mission, he just wanted her out of here.

"Sakura, forget about it. You need to get out of here." He whispered as he cupped her cheek carefully, enjoying it a little when she pressed the weight of her head into his hand.

"No, we have a mission. I won't let all of this go to waste." She growled as she closed her eyes. She was so beautiful. Too beautiful.

"It's useless if you come out of it an empty shell." He muttered as both of his hands slipped into her hair, gently cradling her head while he forced her to look at him.

"We're shinobi, Kakashi-sensei. It's our duty." The intent in her voice scared him. The truth behind her words cut through him like a knife. It was bittersweet to hear them coming from those sweet lips of hers. It was what he had drilled into his team's head from the first day, but he couldn't bring himself to believe it right this moment.

"I won't let you go through with this if it destroys you, Sakura. You're far more important than this." He murmured as he pressed her forehead to his, his eyes all too serious. Her emerald ones went wide as his words sunk in.

"Kakashi-sensei..." She whispered as her eyes softened and never left his. Mismatched eyes soon dropped to take in every detail of her pretty face, focusing on her parted lips. The urge to kiss her was almost driving him insane. Or at least, even more insane.

"I can't take it anymore, Sakura." He whispered, his eyes shutting tightly as he remembered what he had promised to himself the previous night. She wasn't his to take. A young, charming prince would come sweep her off of feet in due time. For now, he just had to protect her. He couldn't bear to hear her scream in pain another time.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She called again, this time her voice firm, almost with authority. Her own hands cupped his face as she tilted his head up to make him look at her as he had a little earlier.

"Stay strong. If you're strong, then I can be. I'll be fine, okay? Just... Stay with me." She tried to console, looking at him with brimming eyes, full of tears that threatened to spill at any moment.

They spent a little while like this, just starting at each other, as the older man evaluated her words. The girl in front of him desperately wanted this mission to succeed, for the pain that she endured not to be useless. Who was he to deny her that? It was his job too, to make the mission come before anything else. It just seemed impossible to stick to that when the woman he cared for more than anything else in this world was screaming in pain and all he could do was sit there. It just didn't seem worth it.

"On one condition." He finally whispered, gripping her head tighter as he shortened the distance between them so that their noses were also touching. The feisty kunoichi would be the death of him someday.

"If you think you're about to break, then you need to give it up, Sakura. Promise?" His tone was harsh, the look in his eyes demanding and strict. He heard her swallow hard and he feared that she wouldn't agree. She watched him carefully, as if evaluating everything that this deal entailed.

"On one other condition..." She whispered breathelessly, her expression shifting to one he had never seen her wear. Her face was flushed, her eyes examining his own as she weighed her next words.

"You never gave me that kiss I asked for my birthday." Oh, she was going to be the death of him, now he was certain of it.

"I did give it to you." He replied quickly, trying to pull away from her but she kept his head firmly in place. There was no escaping her.

"To my clone." She threw back pratically before he could finish his sentence. Why did she even want this, anyway?

"It was still a kiss. You're the one who made her disappear." He retorted, digging in his mind for any other potential argument to either stall her or make her give it up.

"You said yourself that it didn't count because of the mask." Damn, she got him there.

Before he could move a finger, her lips pressed to his in a hard kiss that made his eyes go wide. He gripped at her wrists, though he was unable to find the strenght to push her away. His mouth opened to protest but she only renewed her assault on him, not giving him a chance to speak. Not that he'd found any words to say, anyway. His struggle died down when she whimpered, making him realize that his hold on her was far too tight.

That was it. If he was gonna have one kiss with her, then he'd make it worthwhile. They broke apart to take a much needed breath before the jonin pulled his teammate in a strong embrace and lowered his mouth to hers. His kiss wasn't very different than hers at first. Quick, needy, harsh. Once the inital urge to crush her to him fleeted, giving place to a need for closeness he hadn't felt in a long time, he placed her carefully in his lap, making sure that she was comfortable and no longer in an awkward position.

His hands slipped in her hair once more, thoroughly enjoying its softness on his fingers as he kissed her again, softly, almost lazily. He increased the pressure slowly, giving her several small pecks before he captured her lower lip in his. He nipped at it after a few seconds, causing her to gasp against him, her body squirming against his. He didn't lose any time to deepen the kiss, one hand sliding down her body to grip her hip to keep her flush against him, his arousal flaring. Their kiss quickly grew impatient once more as their breathing became short and fast.

Another whimper escaped her when her hands dipped down to her explore his chest, causing a grin to appear on his face. Apparently she liked what he had to offer. The next thing that registered in his foggy mind was how her crotch rubbed quite insistently on his erection, making him grunt in pleasure at the unexpected contact. Then, just for a moment, his control snapped. He flipped them over, laying her down on her back on the floor while his hands gripped her hips to keep her close to him. He never broke their kiss while he ground his hips in hers, causing both of them to moan at the heat that coursed through their bodies. To hell with all of this! He was having her right here and now.

Until he remembered where here was.

"Sakura!" He gasped against her mouth, though she mistook this for encouragement and mimicked the movements that his hips had just stopped. It made it all harder for the Copy Nin to keep his wits together and keep going with what he wanted to say.

"Stop... We can't do this." He rasped againt her ear, pinning her hands down with his own while he distanced their bodies as much as he could. The pain of rejection flashed across her face and he wanted to curse himself. His last desire was to hurt her.

"I mean, not here. Not like this. I'm sorry." He explained as he brought one hand to caress her cheek, placing a quick and chaste kiss to her lips. She seemed hesitant, but nonetheless ended up nodding.

"You're right... I'm sorry." He shook his head at her apology, helping her up as he sat on his heels.

"Don't worry about. Just... Come here?" He asked as he laid back down on the floor, holding one arm out for her. It didn't take her long to oblige him and lay down close to him. They huddled together, just enjoying each other's warmth and presence as they remained silent. This would be over soon. It had to be. Or else he was gonna lose his mind. Whether it was because of the small, enticing body pressed up to him or the shrill voice that screamed in pain, he couldn't tell.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Day Fifteen: Touching an Angel_ **

"So, Kakashi. Are you any more inclined to meet my demands now?" Koroku's voiced filled the room, even and as jovial as ever. He stood with his back against the door, his body slightly slouched and his arms crossed over his chest.

"I don't believe you need me to answer that." Kakashi's voice countered, his tone slow and deliberate. Mismatched eyes were fixed on the other man, determiation and silent rage giving them a new life.

"Hm. You guys really are an incredible pair." The taller man whistled before stepping towards Sakura. The girl's body tensed immediately but her head never moved from, her stare glued to her ex-sensei. The couple had been sitting barely two meters apart, simply facing each other as they waited for the next round to start.

No sound left the kunoichi's throat as Koroku grabbed her hair and tugged at it, prompting her to stand on her knees to relieve the pressure on her scalp. Pink lips pursed and emerald eyes squinted as the woman refused to show pain or weakness. Her gaze remained aimed at her partner, as if drawing strength and patience from him.

"Pinkie is turning out to be quite a surprise to." Her abuser whispered as he kneeled down behind her, distance barely existant between their two bodies.

"I'd heard about the fifth's apprentice, but I always assumed she was a softie. Fragile like her namesake." He continued with a gentle tone, his eyes roaming her body as they pleased.

"You haven't seen anything yet." The chuunin spat as her elbow landed a good jab at his ribs, making him lose his grip on her to grab at his painful torso.

'Pinkie' lost no time to spin around and throw a strong punch at his chest, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs and sending him to the ground. Before she could even move, Koroku's foot had connected with her jaw, causing her to stumble back with a loud grunt. By this time, Kakashi was up on his feet and about to join in but Koroku was already on top on of her with a kunai to her throat.

"Better not do anything rash now, shall we?" He growled as he grasped pink locks in his fist and pulled the kunoichi up to her knees again. The silver-haired jonin's hands fisted at his sides as he held himself back, a frustrated growl escaping his throat.

"You know what? I get why you like her, Kakashi. She's a fucking hottie, and she has guts. Quite the combination, isn't it?" Koroku rasped as he spun her before pulling her back flush against his chest.

"Oh, come on. Don't look at me like that, man. It's not my fault she's quite the temptress." He added as one of his hands slid down her neck to her shoulder, lowering the strap of her tank top with it. Her teammate gritted his teeth as he tried to contain his anger. This sad excuse of a man had no right to be touching her.

"She even seduced one of my men. I bet she's fun to be with. The girl can make you believe anything she wants, can't she?" His kunai slit the front of her shirt quickly before he removed the shreds of it off her body, revealing her torso to both their views. Sakura remained still, though her body was stiff and the fists at her side tightened.

"Too bad she's got so little to offer up here." Koroku growled as he cupped one of her breasts while his lips ghosted over her neck. A look of utter disgust took over Sakura's face. It would almost have made Kakashi laugh if he wasn't close to being possessed by his desire for murder.

He sat across from them, one arm propped on his knee while the other played with the material of his pants. He had witnessed women being raped on a few occasion before. It had never failed to make his blood boil. In a way, it didn't make sense. His dislike for seduction missions wasn't something he hid, but he wasn't going to stop aything from happening. It was a woman using an advantage against a man. But when that same strength was turned around against them in the form of rape, he couldn't take it.

Koroku's hand continued exploring her body with no shame whatsoever, stopping here and there to pinch of stroke before it went downwards and the tip of his fingers disappeared in her underwear. Kakashi bit down on his tongue. It was all he could do to keep from lunging at his enemy to rescue his dear teammate. Koroku's hands retreated for a little, but only to push her underwear down her legs until they had pooled around one of her ankles. He averted his eyes from her body even though her own never left his.

"Well, look at that... The carpet matches the drapes! It really is a natural color. Look at this, Kakashi." The missing nin teased as he played with the kunoichi's pubic hair. Sakura was clearly biting down on the insides of her cheeks, having trouble to keep from fighting back. Her ex-sensei still refused to look. He couldn't bring himself to, it felt as if he would be violating her as well. Although, their little make-out session from yesterday had him thinking she might want him to, for a second...

"Don't be so sour, mate. I'm sure Pinkie will be upset if you don't look. She might think you don't find her beautiful." Koroku admonished before he placed small kisses to the side of Sakura's jaw.

"Kakashi." He heard her call, voice soft and almost pleading. "Look at me."

He obeyed her without a second thought. His eyes roved over her body quickly before they met hers. The girl was damn beautiful. He already knew that. It was part of what made her so irresistible to him. He could see all the trust she had in him in those pretty emerald eyes of hers. But he could also see how much she needed him right then. Even though she remained silent and strong through this ordeal, the silent plea they held had him mesmerized with her.

At that moment, he couldn't see Koroku's hands moving on her body anymore. All he saw was her eyes and he focused on that entirely. Her expression softened as he held her gaze, as he demanded her whole attention solely on him without having to say a word. This was something that they shared often, not needing words to communicate their deepest feelings to one another. They understood each other. And it made his heart beat faster as he realized that this wasn't the same. Maybe it was how long they just stayed like that, or the situation... Or even just them that were different.

Whatever it was, he knew that he would need to break it off soon or he'd lose it. She was too attached to him. He was too attached to her. They could work something out together. Something was possible between him and Sakura and she was certainly coming to that conclusion too. He could just see it in her. That was the last thing he wanted. At his age, it was still a miracle that he was alive. It couldn't be that long before an enemy finally claimed his life. Maybe this mission would be the one, he could never tell. All he knew was that every day he always planned on returning home with his life, and that he did. But he couldn't take the chance to break her heart in such a way.

Sakura's pained gasp broke his little moment and he saw her close her eyes and bite down on her lip. A quick glance down her body explained this reaction. Koroku's hand was cupping her most private area, two fingers invading her body. Kakashi's hands raked through his hair as his head lowered in what felt oddly like defeat.

"Darn, is she a virgin? So hot and tight." Koroku groaned againt her neck as his fingers moved in and out of her, increasing the pace soon enough. The jonin could feel bile rising in the back of his throat. If he was to know such details about Sakura, he wanted to find out about them himself. Not through some sick and twisted bastard who used her to get to him.

"Stop." Kakashi let out, his voice strained and his anger flowing freely in it.

"What's that?" The other man asked, stopping his actions on the girl.

"I said stop." The Copy-Nin repeated, lifting his head to meet his opponent's eyes.

There was a moment of silence in the room, as their captor seemed to ponder over something in his mind.

"You know what, I just might." He let out all of a sudden as he pushed Sakura forward, continuing until they were at the jonin's feet.

"You want her too, don't you?" He made no effort to hide the sick interest he had for this situation. Kakashi didn't bother to answer and felt no need to. Whatever he answered would sound like a yes to his adversary. Lowering his gaze back to Sakura, he noticed that her cheeks were flushed and that she avoided looking his way.

"Okay, here's the deal. You guys give each other a big smooch and I let you off the hook for this time." Kakashi stared at him incredulously. He just had to kiss Sakura and it would be over for today? What kind of deal was that?

"Don't look at me like that. I have a sweet spot for love!" He exclaimed as he let go of Sakura and pushed her straight into her partner's lap. They looked into each other's eyes hesitantly, neither of them wanting to take the first step.

Seeing that she wouldn't budge, either out of embarrassment or lack of desire, he broke the ice and went forward to give her a quick peck on the lips. Even just that little touch of their lips was enough for the jonin to want to hold her close and never let go.

"No, come on! A real kiss. If you don't take your chance, then I will." The threat was plenty for Kakashi to put aside any doubts or insecurities he had towards the girl. He cupped both her cheeks with his hands and pulled her close to kiss her again, barely applying any pressure to her soft lips at first and then increasing gradually. The gasp she produced made him smirk against her, only making the small possessiveness he felt for her swell drastically. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, even if the woman struggled against the arms that now held her waist and kept her pressed to a strong male body, though it was weak and quick to die down.

So much for thinking there would be only one kiss. He wasn't supposed to kiss her again, but the situation had pushed him to. Now, he couldn't stop. There was a misplaced male ego that made him continue his assault on her already sensitive lips, telling him to physically claim her as his right then and there. Let Koroku and any other man know that he would never let go of this girl. It was easy to tell that the girl was having trouble remembering about the world around them, the faint smell of her arousal let him know that much. When his hands ghosted down her neck ad collarbone to her breasts, she quickly broke the kiss, still panting and face flushed. Her eyes even darted down to the obvious bulge in his pants, making him smirk again. Sakura wanted him. At least a little.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds. You look like you need a room. I'll see you again soon enough." Sakura stared in disbelief as the man exited the room, leaving them alone as he had promised. Surely, she hadn't expected him to be honest about this strange deal.

Now that they were alone, the confidence Kakashi had felt depleted completely. Her attention wasn't on him anymore. Their little exchange seemed almost forgotten by her, seeing the way she had her eyes glued to the heavy metal door. After several seconds, she turned back towards him to give him a funny look before she moved away from him to pick up what was left of her shirt. Sadly, it was impossible to salvage. Things might be a bit awkward from now on.

Her slender arms wrapped around her torso, trying to hide from him a little. It took a little while but she decided to come back and sit next to him, though she didn't seem to dare look at him just yet. Silence weighed heavily on both of them. The fact that this kind of lack of dialogue between them was all too common just made it worse. Neither seemed to be able to think of anything, especially not to say.

"...Was it too much?" Kakashi finally asked after nearly fifteen minutes. Maybe he had really freaked her out by kissing her so... passionately. Heck, she'd surely noticed his bodily response. She probably thought he was one hell of a pervert now. Why he had gone that far was beyond him. He must really be depraved to kiss her like that, in such a situation to top it off. She wasn't even answering.

"No, I was just surprised." Her voice startled him for a second. He'd given up hope that she would give him any response at this point.

"What do you mean?" He threw back, a bit perplexed by her words.

"It's just... I didn't expect..." She growled in mild frustration and turned her head away from him, squinting her eyes as her cheeks grew hot. "I didn't think you could kiss like that." She muttered quickly, hoping to avoid any further embarrassment. Kakashi was stunned for a moment. Where did that even come from? She couldn't expect him to have no experience at his age.

"I give that impression?" He let out curiously, wondering what had made her think such a thing. He wasn't bad looking, especially for his age, and he'd been quite active while his younger years, before taking a team of genin under his wing. Something about being around kids just seemed to kill your desire for sex. Probably because he couldn't see himself with any.

"No, I guess not. But you're Kakashi-sensei. I didn't think about that much before, is all." She tried to explain, making her wide gestures with her hands as if trying to make the point clearer.

"Why did you want a kiss from me in the first place, then?"

"I don't know." She said quickly as she stared down at her lap. It took her another second before realizing that she no longer had a shirt on her and her hands flew to cover her up a little. That was a blatant lie. If she expected him to believe it, she wasn't thinking clearly or something.

"I don't think so." He replied lowly, looking at her attentively as he searched for any clues of what had really been going through the girl's mind. A dirty look was sent his way, but he didn't pay it any attention. He wanted to know why she had even toyed with him in the first place. He hadn't cared why she sometimes acted seductive around him at the time, but now it was nagging him. She couldn't have done it just for fun, she wasn't like that. There was something that she wanted from him, but that she refused to admit it.

"Sakura has the hots for her teacher." He deadpanned after a few more seconds, the statement surprising him as much as her. Luck was definitely on his side right then. If she'd had access to her chakra, he would've been sent flying through several walls. Had he said that because it was what he suspected, or what he wanted? The question was hard to answer right then. It annoyed him quite badly that the girl got to him that much. How hard could it be to just ignore a petty attraction?

"So what if I do." She mumbled before biting down on her lip and watching him for the corner of her eye. Even if he was thoroughly confused and taken aback by her answer, the Copy Nin kept his famous expressionless face and just stared at the wall ahead of him. Sakura was hot for him. That sentence repeated over and over again in his head as he imagined all the possible meanings. He had assumed that her attentions were quite innocent, just trying to get a reaction out of him, but now this made him question that theory. Maybe the kunoichi had really been aiming for his bed.

"Can you really blame me? I mean, you're one of the top jonins in Konoha, we're close, we've both seen each other pratically naked... And when Ayame saw your face she was almost head over heels in love with you. Then I had to overhear Kurenai talking about you and how-" Sakura was rambling, unable to stop the words from spilling due to her embarrassment. She even knew that he'd slept with Kurenai.

"Sakura." He called, cutting her off before she mentioned overly private details. The girl had really harbored an attraction to him, it definitely hadn't been entirely innocent. "You were trying to get me to have sex with you?"

He regretted saying it so bluntly, but it was too late to go back now. He observed his partner closely, smirking a little as he noticed how bright her face was. It was easy for her to act without him knowing why, but now that he was aware of the reasons, it was weird. As the fact sunk deeper in his head, his mind started reeling as he remembered all those times she had come on to him and how he could have reacted differently to discourage her... or the opposite. He swallowed a bit harder than he intended as shivers ran down his spine, tiny sparks of arousal jolting low in his abdomen while he replayed the clone kiss memory, going over several outcomes that would have been possible if he'd gone about it differently.

"S-Sort of." She blurted out after giving it a good thought. "I wasn't actively pursuing you that way. I was testing the waters, I guess. That's all..."

"How did it feel when I kissed you?" That was a dirty question. It was obvious she'd liked it. When he had stopped their make-out session from progression into more the previous day, she had been disappointed. He just had to hear it from those sexy lips of hers.

"It was good... I think that was clear." He couldn't stop his hand from cupping her cheek again and tilting her head until their gazes met. Her beautiful emerald eyes were a little wide with surprise, her cheeks warm and red, her pink, slightly swollen lips were parted as she watched him intently, trying to anticipate his next move. The girl was just too damn irresistible.

"You just need to ask and I'll do whatever you want." He whispered, never breaking eye contact. At this point he just didn't know what to do anymore. The urge to kiss her again and a little more was becoming harder to ignore with each passing second. He'd definitely underestimated his attraction for his teammate. Had they been in Konoha, there wasn't a hint of doubt in his mind that he would already be all over her. She'd been tempting him for far too long already.

Small hints of tension appeared on the pretty features of her face. Her lips stretched a little, indicating that she was clenching her jaw, her eyes a bit wider and unable to focus on one particular point, even her cheeks were flushed more. Even though he felt anxious of what she would say to him, all he could focus on was her. How she looked at him with a million thoughts running through her eyes, how her skin felt so soft under his fingers, her tempting, plump pink lips. The words he had uttered were passing through this mind briefly, forcing him to analyze them further. It was hard to tell to what extent he would be willing to apply them, but on the spot he was certain that it didn't matter. She was the most precious element in his life right now.

"M-Maybe you should keep all this for a date back in Konoha?" She finally mumbled, avoiding his gaze and pulling away slightly from him. Kakashi felt his stomach sink as he processed what he assumed to be rejection. It was true that the setting was in no way romantic, but he wasn't declaring his flame to her or anything either. The idea that Sakura might not reciprocate this tingling and warm feeling that pushed him to desire to be close to her. He must have read something wrong somewhere.

"You're right." He replied simply. His fingers trailed off her cheek slowly, reluctantly until his body was a reasonable distance from hers with his back to the wall once more. He could see from the corner of his eye that his comrade was equally uncomfortable, with the stiff way she sat and how she still refused to look straight at him.

"What do you think Koroku will do tomorrow?" He heard her ask several minutes later, her voice small and a little hesitant. She didn't really want to know, but she wanted to be prepared. This was a harsh reminder that they definitely weren't in a good place right now. It didn't matter how nice he treated her and whatnot, she was still being abused on the other side. Until they had gathered enough information and come up with a good escape plan, there was nothing he could do to ease her pain.

 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the suddenly slow updates! I had been out of a job for the two weeks I posted like three chapters a day... Now between work, boyfriend, appartment, whatever else I want to do, One Day and Cherry, it's tricky to update often!

Day Sixteen: Pulling the Devil's Tongue

The sound of a key being pushed in a lock stirred the couple who lay entagled together on the cold floor, their reaction being to breathe out loudly in annoyance at being awakened so suddenly before they stretched to rid their stiff bodies of the several numb spots that stung with pins and needles. With a groan, Sakura pulled away from Kakashi to lay on her back a little distance away from him, immediately missing his warmth when the cool air hit her front, reminding her of what had happened to her precious shirt. From the corner of her eye, she could see he was turning around to lean up on his elbows as he rubbed the sleep from his face.

Hearing the padlock snap open on the other side, they knew it wouldn't be long before someone entered their little prison. Most likely Koroku, but it was hard to tell. The jonin moved closer to his companion, dragging one hand slowly up her arm until he reached a cheek which he cupped tenderly. It was hard to dislike being touched by this man, he was all warmth and softness. So careful yet precise. It fit him perfectly. She leaned into his hand, exhaling quietly as she enjoyed this little moment while she could, while they were alone and she could pretend that it was all that there was to the world. Even through her closed eyelids, she could feel black and red eyes observing her attentively, most likely searching for fear or anxiety.

"Every day, it's just one more day." She whispered into his palm, brushing her lips against his skin and smiling at the small tingle it brought her.

"Kiss me." She let out as she moved to face him again, trying to ignore the sound of the heavy metal of the padlock hitting the floor. Her eyes fluttered open so she could watch him, giving her the opportunity to witness the slight confusion settling in his handsome features. He was quick to comply nonetheless, as he lowered his lips to hers a second later, pressing them together in a soft kiss while she pulled him into her loose embrace.

It was hard to describe the feelings bubbling up in her chest, the odd mix of affection, warmth and closeness that brewed in her heart for him. She clung to them tightly, holding onto this comfortable concotion of emotions to clear her mind from everything else. From the fear she felt of what would happen when the door opened, from the way her insides twisted at the thought of another day of pain... From the knowledge that they might not make it out alive. Or worse, the possibility that only one of them would survive this. How was she supposed to deal with this kind of loss?

A creaking sound filled her ears, signaling that there were only a few seconds of peace left for her. Panic rose in her chest when she felt her partner start to pull away, prompting her to latch onto him tighter and keep him close to her as she pressed her lips harder to his. She shut her eyes tightly as she blocked out her surroundings, a small whimper coming out of her throat due to the strong trepidation that captured her right then. His arms returned her embrace at the sound of her nervosity, trying to calm her down and reassure her. Pulling her flush against him, he cradled her head with one hand while the other limb snaked around her waist before his fingers gripped her hip.

"I gotta go." She murmured against his lips when the sounds of footsteps entered the room, though they were still out of sight for the moment. When she detached herself from him, he tried to resist and keep her close, but gave up immediately, knowing that it was better that way. Just as their captor appeared to them, Sakura was sitting down on her ankles, arms wrapping around her chest to hide her nudity.

"Hey there, cutie. Slept well?" Koroku greeted as he stood in front of them, fists on his hips as he watched Sakura closely. If he thought he could intimidate her just by looking, he had another thing coming...

"The floor is cold and hard. Is that how you treat all your guests?" She sneered, her fingers gripping her forearms as she lifted her chin to look at her enemy straight in the eyes.

"Ooh, such a tongue." He chuckled, his eyes moving to her side to gauge his other guest's mood. From the corner of her eye, she could see he was sitting up against the wall, his face as impassive as ever.

"Well, how about you and me have a litte chat, girlie?" Koroku finally asked, offering her his hand to help her stand up. Her own quickly swatted it away as she stood up, glaring with all her might at him. It might not do much, but it sure made her feel a bit better.

As Koroku led her out of their small prison, the chuunin did her best to keep her back straight, expression firm and to avoid meeting Kakashi's gaze. Seeing the worry surely present in his eyes would only make it harder than it already was to do this. It was already taking all that she had to keep it together and act as if it didn't matter, acknowledging just how much Kakashi was suffering as well would destroy this armor she had created for herself.

This time, she was brought to what she assumed was his living quarters. A bed, a dresser, a desk with several sheets of paper strewn over it... It must've been where he worked as well when it didn't involve kidnapping. There were still no windows. She hadn't seen a single one yet, making her believe that they must be hiding underground. The chances were pretty good, a building that you couldn't see wasn't as easy to find.

The kunoichi willed herself to remain as calm and relaxed as possible, forcing her breathing to stay even even though her heart beat's pace picked up. It wasn't a surprise that as a shinobi of the Leaf she would have to endure pain, she had been trained for it. Tsunade-shishou herself had prepared her for this, strengthening her mind and body for such a situation. Still, actually living it when you didn't expect it to be coming was harsher than she could have ever realized. What she would have done if her favorite sensei wasn't with her to support her through all of this was a mystery that she didn't want to resolve.

"Sit down." The order was firm, yet still gentle. As disgusting as the man was, he still managed to have this soft aura of gentleness, often making her wonder what kind of a person he really was under the several façades he showed. She sat on the bed, just for a second thankful for the comfort of a mattress under her, before she faced him and avoided his eyes. What would he do this time?

When he didn't move or talk for several seconds, just watching her, her eyes wandered around the room before they stopped on a small piece of paper glued to the wall. There was a date scribbled on it, about a month and a half from now. What was so important he had to have it on his wall in plain view?

"Your partner isn't going to tell me anything, is he?" He questioned, still rooted the spot and barely moving a finger.

"Not unless I ask him to." She answered honestly, tearing her eyes away from the note before he noticed where her attention was directed.

"Damn. Didn't expect you to be such a tough nut to crack as well. Should've expected as much from the Hokage's apprentice." He muttered before he started pacing around the room. The movement relieved Sakura of some of the anxiety she had been developping. There was something about speaking to a statue-like man that unnerved her.

"How you even thought a bunch of near genin level ninjas would be able to help you is beyond me." Her confident voice mocked, a smirk appearing on her lips as she leaned back on the bed, using her hands for support. A small scoff was her response.

"Your medic sucks." She added bluntly, observing every of his reactions from the corner of her eye. This made him stop altogether to throw her a curious glance. Was he really that clueless too?

"I see that you're sick. Any Konoha medic would be able to treat you, cirrhosis isn't such a big deal." Her explanation seemed to stun him for a few seconds until his expression turned into a scowl that screamed disbelief.

"I'm not even sick. I can't believe you're using such a basic tactic to try and manipulate me." His words didn't affect her in the least. It was obvious that he suffered of this disease to her trained eyes.

"Don't bullshit me. I can see the difformity in your nails, I smelled your musty breath, your skin and eyes have a slight tint of yellow and I can see your liver is very swollen. It's all easy to miss, when you're not the top medic in the country..." His face had contorted in an angry frown as he stalked around her, as if trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

"I'm pretty sure the cause is a heavy alcohol consumption, since other than that you seem to be pretty healthy." She was entirely certain that she had hit the nail on the head, all that was left was to wait and hope he would confirm it. If he didn't have this treated within the next few months, he would be dead.

"How long do people live with this?" She bit down on the inside of her lip to keep her grin from being too evident. This hadn't been too hard.

"At most a year. Usually, at your stage, it's about seven months." Silence fell between them for a while as he apparently evaluated her words. Her best guess was that he was weighing his options, if making her heal him was more of a risk than it was worth.

"Treatment for cirrhosis is simple. A once a week session that lasts about thirty minutes to clear the liver of any toxins and repair damage that has been done. It takes about ten treatments to restore the liver to its normal state." The medic in her lied through her teeth. There was no cure for cirrhosis, only a treatment to keep the damage at bay and keep the patient alive with minimal discomfort. There was no doubt in her mind that anyone here was far from educated enough to know this. Either way, if she was wrong, her situation couldn't be any worse.

"Surely this won't come free." He mumbled as he walked in front of her, staring down at her with doubt clear in his mind.

"I want to know who you plan to sell to." Koroku was definitely a threat to Konoha, but puny kidnappers trying to sell forbidden jutsus weren't the biggest dangers. This buyer they had could surely do more damage. You didn't pay such a hefty price to just add a jutsu to your collection, this person had a plan well formulated and she had to put a stop it.

"How do I know you won't kill me once I take off your cuffs?" He sneered, obviously aware of her destructive strength. It would be a miracle if not every shinobi in the world knew she could create ravines with her incredible chakra control.

"My orders are to gather information and return it to the Leaf. Eliminating you is not in my interest." It was true. She wouldn't kill him unless they had all the information they wanted. The only scenario where she would fulfill this fantasy of hers was if it didn't put her or Kakashi in further danger when came the time to escape. His abilities and strength were still unknown to her. Engaging in a fight with an enemy who could surprise you with every attack would be foolish.

"I see..." She could already taste victory on her tongue. He would give in soon enough.

A/N: Ooh, things are becoming interesting, aren't they? ;P And geez, I had meant for this chapter to focus only on the confrontation between Sakura and Koroku, yet I spent a third of this chapter on the ten-second moment between Sakura and Kakashi! Couldn't hep it, it just happened. -_- But I like it, I think.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Day Seventeen: In My Mind_ **

Working on Koroku's liver whilst still only clad in her black panties was awkward to say the least for Sakura. She was getting used to being nearly naked all the time, but it didn't make her appreciate it one bit. The asshole had agreed to her proposal, just for a minute creating a burst of pure joy for the kunoichi. They were getting closer to their goal little by little, and soon enough she would have gathered enough information to allow them a quick escape. Just a little more...

It turned out the buyer was your usual power-hungry missing nin. He was even known to their village, having been hunted for the past seven years. He'd even been one of Orochimaru's followers, he was on top of their hit list. If this mission succeeded, a promotion surely awaited her on a silver platter back at home. Hell, she deserved every bit of it if she made it out alive at all, regardless of the results.

Having access to her chakra felt refreshing, comforting, sending a flow of easiness through her. She lived for this, to mold her chakra in whatever shape her mood ditacted. Lethal, healing, as a devastating strength, or as soothing massages, it didn't matter. To feel this tingle on her fingertip when it permeated through her skin and using it as an extension of her own body was elating to the medic. Without it, she might as well be a fish stuck out of water.

In a way, she had wanted to fake her captor's treatment, but she figured it would backfire against her. If he felt no improvement to his condition, then he would put a stop to this. The guy's organ was even worse than she had predicted. Probably another four months and he would have been dead if he hadn't received medical attention. This fact made the girl feel a tad better, to know that once she left and he resumed his drinking habits thinking he was healed. His death would come soon enough.

"You know you're not getting off the hook so easily, right?" He murmured, a silent threat seeping through his voice. She nodded mechanically. Just like she wasn't done with her mission, he wasn't through with his. They both had ulterior motives than this deal, it only happened because it gave both of them an advantage.

"It's sad. You're an impressive kunoichi." The compliment didn't flatter her, rather irked her. What did it matter to him? Her fingers left the skin of his abdomen then, finally done with the treatment for today. All that she needed now was to figure out when and where exactly the meeting would be. Toohru's description of the location had been far too vague, and possibly wrong. He'd been too low in their hierarchy to be privy to such an important detail. Knowing if the missing-nin would have a group with him or not would also be a valuable detail, but it wasn't worth risking her life any longer for. Konoha would send out a tremendous force to stop him nonetheless.

"What do you care anyway." She mumbled as she backed away from him, stretching her the stiff joints of her fingers and hands. She gave a soft yelp of surprise when he gripped her wrists and pushed her back on the bed until he was straddling her, hovering over her, an air of disdain adorning his rough features.

"I'm no monster as you seem to believe. I can appreciate beauty and skill when I witness it, too." He explained slowly as one of his hands caressed her cheek. Wincing in disgust and slight fear, she whipped her head to the opposite side to escape his touch.

"Don't be shy... I'm sure you don't turn away from your sensei like that." He growled, though not sounding furious just yet. Nearly tasting jealousy in his words made Sakura want to retch. If this excuse of a man thought she could ever be close to him willingly, he might as well be able to walk on the moon.

"If we hadn't met like this, I might even have courted you. Wouldn't that have been romantic?" At this, the young woman felt the bile rising in the back of her throat. Seriously?

"Fuck you! You're insane!" She screeched, pushing him back easily now that she had her real strenght back. Much to her dismay, the soft click of the chakra-binding cuffs being locked around her wrists reached her ears before she could even move. This guy was definitely jonin level, she hadn't even seen him do it. Trying to kill him was definitely out.

"Is that how you speak to the man who decides whether or not you live?!" He yelled, shoving her into the bed as he returned to his previous position, making Sakura's stomach drop. She ignored her fear thoroughly, pushing it in the deepest part of her mind, where she never reached unless she was having a breakdown. Now was not the time to be weak.

"Do what you want! I'm not about to spill a word to you, you bastard!" She barked, rage dripping from her words and fury burning in her eyes. The sharp sting of a slap resounded on cheek, producing a metallic taste in her mouth as she accidentally bit her tongue.

Koroku was certainly more than angry now. His hits came without pause, unrelenting and repetitive. No particular spot was aimed, though a majority of his punches landed to sensitive areas. The small sense of confidence and safety she had felt was being shred to tiny pieces. Of course, she should have known better than thinking informing him he had a lethal disease if left untreated wouldn't discourage him. He would just seek another medic out for treatment if she wouldn't provide it. The money he would earn from discovering their secrets would more than cover it.

Her head rolled back as she tried to ignore the intense pain coursing through her body, forcing her thoughts to anything but this room. Sasuke had come back to them. If that wasn't a miracle. Gurgling as blood flooded her throat, she curled up on her side, coughing out the thick liquid so she could breathe again. A visit from their medic would be much needed after this. There wasn't much to do but wait for the moment.

Better thoughts. Kakashi's lips sure had felt nice. She wouldn't mind kissing him again. Maybe she would do that when she was back in the privacy of their locked room. A shrill cry pierced the air when she felt one of her ribs crack, clearly damaging the tissues around it as it was pushed downwards by Koroku's brute force. Damn, that hurt.

How long would he go at it this time? She tried to push the question out of her mind, desperatly searching for comforting moments through her memories. Her mind wandered to a nearly forgotten time where Kakashi had tried to reassure her as a kid, when Sasuke and Naruto had been on the verge of killing each other. He said it would be fine. It would be like old days. He had even been right, although it had taken several years to achieve. She clung to those words, repeating them over and over again in her head as she endured Koroku's rage.

She didn't care how long it had been when he pushed her back in the brick room that she shared with her former sensei. All that she care about in this instant was the deep longing in the pit of her stomach to be close to him, feel his warmth and revel in his comforting presence. Tears welled up in her eyes as the door closed with a loud thud behind her, bringing down the last of her defenses. She dropped to her knees as she choked out a sob, extending her arms to Kakashi as she was uanble to find the strength to walk to him. Her battered body refused to move another inch at this point.

He didn't lose a single second to rush over to her, wrapping her in a strong embrace as he nuzzled her hair affectionately. She heard her name being whispered by his deep, baritone voice that sent shivers down her spine here and then when they were back home. Her head was pressed tightly to his chest, twisting her neck almost painfully, but it didn't affect her as she wept against him, spilling every tear that she had held back in the last thirteen days.

Her hands gripped his shoulders, never intending to let go as she clung to him for all that she was worth. One of his hands tangled into her messy hair while the other caressed her back gingerly as he whispered words that she found incomprehensible at the time. All that mattered was that she was in his arms right now. He was her world, all that kept her together and allowed her to find the will to continue put in enough effort to take in the next breath.

The situation wasn't enough to make her want to die just yet, to think so would be ridiculous. The knowledge of what was to come though, was another subject. Koroku was not only a monster, but insane. What he would do to her would only worsen with time, the kunoichi was well aware of that. Barely two weeks was nothing. He was still going easy on her. His goal was to break her, and it wasn't hard to tell he would stop at nothing to accomplish it.

"Sakura, please... Look at me." She heard Kakashi mutter, finally understanding the words he had probably spoken a few times already. Her head pulled back so she could lift her eyes to meet his, several sobs racking her body as she stared into his dark orbs. The misery was clear on his face.

"I love you, Sakura..." He murmured as he pressed his forehead to hers. He was staring straight into her eyes with a look that had her heart swelling with affection for the man. Acting on impulse alone, she grasped the back of his head and crushed her lips to his in a harsh kiss, pouring all the she felt into it. He responded once his initial shock had worn off, though much more tenderly. She followed his rhythm, pressing her body to him as she drew comfort from his warmth and affections before she felt darkness tugging at her, pulling her into it as a restless sleep claimed her.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Eighteen: The Worth of Words_ **

Kakashi had watched impassively as his teammate was dragged back to their living space by the medic, bottling up anything he felt while the man worked on her injuries. There was nothing more that he wanted but to bolt from here, to hell with the mission. Yet, he knew his friend would never allow it. Neither would he have, had he been in her position. When he had been in her position. The safety of all their friends and the population of Konoha came before their own. Before even their sanity.

"Sakura?" He called softly once they were finally alone, leaning his body forward away from the rough wall, waiting for any indication that she was awake. No movement had come from her ever since she'd been back. With the severity of her wounds, it wouldn't be unexpected if she had passed out. Even after being treated, so much of her skin was still black and blue. It made his heart clench painfully whenever he looked at her, but he couldn't tear his eyes from her. From the woman he had just admitted to being in love with the previous day.

With still no response from her, he got to his knees to cross the few feet that seperated them until he was sitting by her, a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, her breathing too labored for someone who would be asleep. His fingers slid up to her hair, caressing the knotted pink locks carefully. He didn't know why he had confessed to her, he wasn't even certain of what he really felt for her. There was no doubt he felt very strongly about her, but to love her? That was completely different. She hadn't even responded, not that he blamed her. Seeing her break down had been too intense for him, he had said it in the heat of the moment because it seemed to describe perfectly the overwhelming distress that struck him and the desire to comfort her.

"Sakura." He repeated, his free other giving a soft squeeze to her shoulder. A tired groan sounded from her throat as she slowly turned to lay on her back, her eyes sliding open to look up at his face, hovering above hers. Those beautiful emerald orbs that locked with his lacked their usual shine, almost dull and empty instead. The urge to kiss her was back again, to do anything to return their sparkle and life to her eyes. His heart was hammering his chest, nausea making his stomach tighten. The lack of action on his part was driving him insane.

The deep breath she exhaled broke him from his thoughts, returning his full attention to the girl. Her hand dragged up her body to her collarbone, where her fingers stretched out towards his. His own moved down from her shoulder to grab hers in a tight hold, a little excitement rising in his chest.

"Hey there." He mumbled in greeting as he cupped one of her cheeks when her head lolled to the side to keep her steady.

"Hey." Her voice was hoarse, almost too low to understand. It was a relief to hear it at all for the silver-haired man.

"How are you feeling?" He inquired quietly as he resumed petting her hair now that she was conscious enough to control her neck by herself.

"I'm guessing the same as I look." She replied flatly, a small chuckle erupting from her at the end of her sentence. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, a little warmth brewing in him. This girl was tougher than he'd ever imagined. If only she'd never had to show this side to him...

"I've got some news." She breathed out as her eyes shut closed. The kunoichi moved to sit up with his help, mumbling something incoherent about comfort. Once she was well settled in his lap, she leaned her full weight against him, sighing in satisfaction at the warmth that surrounded her.

The jonin kept his ears sharp as she shared with him the details of the conversations she'd had with Koroku over the last three days. About his sickness, the identity of the buyer and even his apparent obsession with her. There were a few words uttered about a date being written on a paper hung to the wall, but it was too little for her to mention much about for the moment. His heart swelled with pride for his ex-student, impressed by all she had learned in so little time. The only core information they were missing was where and and how the trade would take place.

He was well aware that this knowledge wouldn't be obtained as easily, but the fact that they were nonetheless inching closer and closer to their liberation every day helped the couple cope with the current situation. His arms wrapped aroud her lithe form as she drifted to sleep, keeping her body against his for his own selfish reasons. Her presence was necessary to the man, the only source of courage he had for the time being. Just a little more and they could leave. Just a little more...

 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Nineteen: Left in the Dark_ **

When Kakashi awoke the next time, the room was plunged in complete darkness once more. He breathed out a loud sigh as he become more aware of his surroundings, the usual morning memory rush reminding him of where he was and why he was there. This didn't explain why there were no lights though. His hand felt the ground around him clumsily, searching for the warmth of Sakura's body, which he clearly remembered falling asleep close to. A relieved smile tugged at his lips when his fingers connected with what he assumed to be her shoulder, just a couple of feet away. She must've moved when she was asleep.

"Sakura." He mumbled as he shook her softly. Feeling her stir, he removed his hand so he could lean on both of his hands to sit up.

"Kakashi-sensei?" She returned, anxiety clear in her voice, most caused by the darkness.

"I'm right here." He replied, extending his arm until his hand brushed against her back. Her body inched closer to his instantly until her own hands reached his sides, grabbing him clumsily.

"I can't even see you." She mumbled angrily as she sat close to him, their shoulders bumping together.

"I know." Came his obvious reply, but he really didn't know what else to say. One of his arms wrapped around her, pulling her as close to him as he could.

Tense silence filled the room, leaving no place for idle conversation between the teammates. They could only wait and wonder when someone would open the door and come take the kunoichi away yet again. As time passed, the couple huddled closer, clinging to each other for support, the wait making both of the ninja's nerves raw. It wasn't too long before hunger gnawed at their stomachs and thirst made their throats dry, leaving Kakashi to ponder over what their captor's plan might be. Up until now, they had been fed regularly, twice a day. He was certain that their mealtime had long passed by now, but it was hard to keep track of time at this point.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's going on?" The girl nestled in his arms murmured,worried by the sudden change in their treatment, no doubt.

"I don't know." He mumbled against the side of her head, giving it a quick peck.

"I never thought you were the affectionate type." Her statement surprised him for a second, and he realized he had been quite open with showing the attachment he felt to her. He'd definitely never seen himself as cuddly either.

"You're just too irresistible?" He offered, a bit dumbfouded. A chukle left her lips, her back leaning fully against his chest as she lifted her chin to try and catch a glimpse of him. With not a tidbit of light, he knew he couldn't even see the contour of his face.

"I like it. It's comforting to be held and touched like this." She admitted, her fingers fidgeting innocently with the material of his pants.

"I can do this all day." He boasted, his voice too cheerful to be honest. To know that she appreciated his touch spread an overwhelming warmth through him, a sense of satisfaction swelling in his chest.

"You were always incredible, Kakashi-sensei." The nostalgia in her voice wiped the smile off his face, for some reason. He was aware that it was a compliment. Maybe it was the detachment in her tone that bothered him.

"You always saved me, always did these awesome things I never thought I could achieve. I'm glad that we're close." It was easy to tell she was being sincere, but it did nothing to fill the void her words created.

"I'll always be there." He reassured, hugging her tighter to him. It might have been how she referred to him as sensei still, how she always viewed him as someone much above her when all he wanted was to be someone she could rely on, no matter what her troubles were. Another possibility was that 'platonic' didn't describe what he thought of the girl anymore, whilst her opinion of him remained closer to that.

"Do you think they'll come today?" The sudden change in subject was very welcome for the jonin, an easy escape to the dangerous path his mind had wandered on.

"I think they're going to leave us like this for a while." He answered truthfully, though the efficacy of this plan was questionable in his opinion. They couldn't starve either of them to death or else they wouldn't get anything. If anything, it would be the lack of sight and of activity that would affect them the most.

His companion didn't answer, remaining in sullen silence instead. He swallowed the depressive sigh that threatened to come out, trying to appear strong for his friend. To say he missed their leisurely reading sessions, just out and laying in the grass and enjoying the sun, would be an understatement. He longed for those moments of simplicity more than anything right now. Since their exchange had died out, he let his mind take him to better times, reveling in the comfort of memories, of time spent with the girl he now held protectively. It was odd, but it seemed to be the greatest thing to look forward to. To return to the routine they had shared, to be with her. He'd been happy for a while, now that he thought about it. This particular thought strenghtened his will to get them out of here safely, only fueled by his desire to return to a life where being in her company wasn't synonym with witnessing the cruelties inflicted upon her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Woo, this chapter marks the 1/3rd of this story! It will be over before I can even realize it. ;-; I hope you guys will like this chapter, as well at the ones to come. The pace might come across as slow for the moment, but I feel that it is necessary. After all, how interesting can being locked up in one room 24/7 be? I can't just add a bunch of smut to make things more exciting if I want to keep this story realistic. xD

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty: Switch On/Switch Off_ **

"It's still dark." Sakura commented from the spot where she was lying down on the floor as she woke up from her nap, still within his reach. Sleep had been sparce for both of them due to the discomfort of constant hunger and thirst. Being constantly in the absolute dark probably didn't help either.

"Slept well?" His voice was as hoarse as hers, rough from the lack of hydration. A soft hum was all she gave as an answer before she crawled up to his side, curling up against him for some warmth. Even if they were still in the middle of summer, the temperature in their place was a little low for comfort.

"I think I'm starting to believe I'm blind. Is that what they were after?" Sarcasm dripped from her tone, though he could definitely relate to the feeling of having no vision anymore. It was strange how quickly the human body adapted to any change thrown its way. One day without your sight and you could pratically forget that you had ever seen once.

"I don't think so." He forced his body to relax a little, the tension that had been building up in his muscles stiffening them to much for his liking. Gentle fingertips dragged across the skin of his chest, down to his hip, back up to his shoulder. They explored with confidence, sometimes stopping to caress spots she appeared fond of. His cheek pressed to the top of her heard, nuzzling her hair affectionately.

It wasn't long before his own fingers itched to imitate hers, a sudden emptiness causing his chest to ache in a strange way, in a way he experienced whenever he longed to see the familiar faces of people since long gone. It was unexpected for the jonin, considering that the girl was very well alive and cuddling against him, touching him. He lifted his hand to her knee, only giving it the faintest brush of skin before his palm pressed to the the outside of her thigh. He raised his hand slowly, relishing in the wamrth and softness of her, until he reached the top of her hip. The small curve there piqued his interest and he ran his hand back and forth over it a few times before he was satisfied enough to move on to her side.

He could hear her breathing had deepened, he was pretty certain his own had a while ago as well. Her ministrations slowed considerably as he his hands wandered her body some more, though they remained innocent all along. The need to feel more of her led him to haul her into his lap and embarce tightly with one arm, his free hand playing in her hair in the meantime. Feeling her hot breath fan across his cheek, his head turned to face her before capturing her lips with his. The soft whimper of surprise she emitted made him grin, only adding to the bubbling affection building up in his chest. He couldn't get enough of her, ever.

The kiss they shared was languid, their lips moving together in a deliberate slow pace, rarely breaking the contact between them. To see her reaction right then would have been worth gold to the older man, to be able to check for himself if the spark he wanted to see in her beautiful eyes was present or not. The only hint of confirmation that the Copy Nin could draw from was the she kissed him back willingly, without any apparent hesitation to make him doubt of the girl's feelings for him.

The sound of the door opening registered in both their minds, causing Sakura to try and pull away from her partner who only held her back, distracting her with small nibbles to her bottom lip. To acknowledge the intruder that had entered their room would only put an end to this adorable moment, thus the silver-haired man refused to. That is, until the object of his affections was snatched away from him. Mismatched eyes opened to glare at the man who dared to break such a sweet moment, though his enemy's gaze matched his, as if he had been betrayed himself by their exchange. The light was finally back on, much to his relief, even if it was killing his eyes right then.

"You two really can't keep your hands off of each other, can you?" Koroku seethed as he gripped Sakura's arm tighter, shaking her in the process like he was scolding her. Kakashi stood up immediately, ready to attack if the other man tried to do anything else to his comrade.

"I can't believe you'd do this to me!" The kidnapper shouted to the young girl he held captive, his attention now solely on her. "I confessed to you. You're even treating to my disease. How could you?" He spoke with disbelief, the pain of betrayal heavily laced to his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sakura screamed back, trying to step back, away from him, but he only grabbed her wrist and kept her close to him.

"You're mine, sweetie. I thought you knew that." The whisper directed to the pinkette infuriated the Copy Nin, surprising him with its intensity. His whole body tensed, his hands balling into fists as he approached his opponent, determination obvious in his eyes.

"You're delusional." He spat as his hand closed around the other man's wrist in a crushing hold. Glaring back at the jonin with an expression that could only be described with insanity, he freed himself from Kakashi's hold and backed away with his captive.

"Let's prove to your friend who's crazy. You are mine." The tone in Koroku's voice sent shivers down the silver-haired man's spine, anxiety swelling in his chest as he watched him closely. The mortified look on the chuunin's face only intensified when the missing-nin pushed her against the wall whilst his free hand tugged at the last piece of clothing on her. She struggled immediately, pushing him away with all the strenght she possessed, yet it was not enough to keep him off of her.

"If you intervene, Kakashi, I'll just call my men. It'll be easy to lock you in here while I take Sakura somewhere more private." The threat made the jonin's blood boil, both with imcoparable hatred and the immense frustration of being unable to act in his friend's favor. He avoided Sakura's terrified eyes when Koroku's hands roamed her body once she was naked, her breathing erratic. Shutting his eyes tightly, he tried to ignore everything around him. Maybe he could focus on something else intensely enough to forget. The scared gasp coming from the pinkette quickly eradicated that option, since there was no way he could block her out of his mind.

When his gaze locked with her brimming emerald eyes, it was all he could think of. His best friend was about to be raped right in front of him, and he was supposed to just stand there and let it happen. The sound of Koroku's belt coming undone broke Kakashi out of his frozen state, reminding him that he had to react immediately if he wanted to help her.

"Koroku!" He yelled on impulse, allowing his body to act on its own accord. The larger man turned his head to glance his way, startled by the sudden disturbance. "What you want is in here, right?" He continued as he tapped his temple with two fingers. The only answer he received was a perplexed look from his enemy, who was obviously trying to figure out where was headed with this. The jonin leaned his head from one side to the other, his neck cracking loudly as he did so before his eyes moved to the wall he stood next to.

Without an additional warning, he smashed his head against the wall, holding back a grunt of pain when it collided with the brick. The shocked call of his name from Sakura only motivated him further to repeat his action, even if he already felt blood trickling down his forehead. After the second hit, he faced Koroku once more, eyeing him carefully and ready to keep going if he didn't let go of Sakura.

"I can do this all day. I'm pretty sure I only need to do this a couple more times before my memory is gone." He let out nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. "So let go of her."

With an indignant huff, his enemy let go of his female friend and moved to the exit the room, stopping at the doorway to throw him a dirty look.

"You won't always be there to protect her." Was all he said before pulling the door closed behind him, not giving the couple a chance to retort.

"Kakashi!" Immediately, the pinkette rushed to his side and cradled his head in her hands as she inspected his new wound. Even if he could feel a pounding headache quickly developing, all that caught his attention was that she had dropped the sensei honorif for the very first time.

"I'm okay." He comforted, running a hand through her hair.

"Oh my gosh, no you're not!" She shrieked as her fingers ghosted over the contours of his bleeding injury. "I think you almost managed to crack your skull open..." She breathed out worriedly, eyes squinting in concentration as she probed the wound carefully. He stared back at her with slightly wide eyes as he processed her words. Having hurt himself without a single thought, he hadn't realized what kind of strenght he put into it.

"It's going to leave a scar, isn't it?" He muttered in annoyance, not quite happy to be adding another one to the count, a self-inflicted one to top it off.

"Without a doubt." He sighed at her answer, slouching at the same time as the adrenaline rush subsided. At the very least, this scar would be worth it.

His body slumped to the ground as the last few minutes finally sunk in his mind with a good slap in the face from miss reality. Sakura kneeled in front of her, folding her hands neatly in her lap as her behavior switched from medic to young woman. Her teeth clamped onto her lip as her eyes roamed about aimlessly, as if searching for something.

"Thank you." She finally whispered, looking up at him with somethin akin to admiration, though there was something about it that was completely different from before.

"Any time, Sakura." He replied, a sad smile curving his lips. At least, this time he could do something for her.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Day Twenty-One: When_ **

Kakashi sat with his legs crossed and his back against the wall, as usual, waiting for his partner to be brought back to him. Even if it was near impossible to keep track of time, he was certain that it had been much longer than any other time. His partner should have been brought back to him by now. The jonin's eyes seldom left the door, watching intently and waiting for it to finally open.

It was strange how he anticipated the common sound of a door creaking open with unbridled hatred one time, and the next with bittersweet impatience. It made sense, since the first time it opened meant that he was seperated from his partner and the next he would be reuinted with her. Yet, it still bothered him that a sound so casual caused such anxiety for him.

For a while, he debated with himself over what was worse between waiting with a watch or without. With one, you could tell at what point your company was late, and by how much. You could quantify the amount of time they made you wait, watch the seconds tick by and calculate. Even if one fifteen minutes seemed twice as long as another, you could comfort yourself by saying that long has passed. Without any kind of device to tell time, you might not realize that so much time has passed already, and not be quite as frustrated since you never could count how long it was. On the other side, the opposite was also true. It was possible to think that forty-five minutes had gone by when only twenty-five was the right amount. Then, the wait would be more aggravating.

No matter how many times his thoughts circled around the subject, he came to the same conclusion. A watch would be a blessing right now. Maybe if he knew just how long he had been obsessing over what they could be doing to his friend, he could calm himself with the thought that at this or that time she certainly would be back.

With the argument over, his mind could only race with the possibilities of what Sakura was currently experiencing. The first idea that came up was that Koroku was finishing what he had started the previous day. There was also the option that he had simply resumed taking his anger out on her. Or maybe Sakura had managed to devise a cunning plan and had knocked out their enemy so she could gather the last bits of information they needed to escape.

So many events could have happened, but he was not privy to any kind of hint as of now. He was alone. Alone and still in the dark, even if now there was light. At least, they had been fed after their captor's visit, so his stomach no longer felt like it was eating itself up. It was a positive point. Were there any other good sides? In his current situation, he couldn't find any.

Flashes of the several times he had kissed Sakura since her birthday returned to his memory, spreading comfortable warmth in his chest and abdomen. Now, that hadn't been horrible, to say the least. He could hardly remember locking lips with another woman in the past few years, mostly due to his adamant refusal or removing his mask. There had been a couple, evidently, but none had stirred the odd concoction of feelings that kissing Sakura had. His teeth caught his tongue, biting down with little force as he remembered the sweet sensation of her lips pressed to his, her hot breath on his skin, the overwhelming sense of possessiveness that assaulted him whenever he held her body.

God, what he wouldn't give to have her there with him, just to know that she was okay.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Well, here comes one of the moments I was impatient about for this story... Sakura is not returned to the cell with Kakashi this time, which leaves him all alone for a while. Any thoughts on this?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Two: Just a Little While_ **

The next day, Kakashi's heart hammered in his chest as he heard the lock being opened on the other side of the door. When a middle-aged man entered the cell with a plate of food and a bowl of water, his stomach sank. Sakura wasn't with him.

"Where's my partner?" He questioned as the raven-haired man deposited his sustenance at his feet, clearly avoiding his gaze.

When his visitor got straightened up and turned to leave, the jonin jumped to his feet and grabbed the man's collar, preventing him from going any further.

"Answer me. I don't need chakra to kill you." The Copy Nin threatened, his glare causing the man to cower in fear, like a coward.

"She's with the boss! I have orders to not speak to you!" He revealed as he tried to free himself from the jonin's grip. Every now and then, maybe in humility, Kakashi forgot just how intimidating his reputation was to lesser ninjas, making threats almost futile. This idiot already knew what he was capable of.

"Why is he not sending her back?" He probed further, trying to get an accurate account of Sakura's current condition.

"If I say anything more, he'll kill me! Either way, I'm not safe. P-Please, let me go." The man, a good half foot shorter than the Copy Nin, bowed his head in fear, fisting his hands at his sides as he waited for the blow that was sure to come.

"You're not even worth the effort. Scram." The jonin seethed as he released his opponent. He was quick obey, scrambling away and locking the door behind him as quickly as he could. A scoff escaped Kakashi's throat, expressing only the minimum of the disgust he felt for such ninja. Such a lack of respect and loyalty towards the village that raised and trained them was not something he could tolerate.

His fist punched the wall in frustration as he slumped to the ground, catching his still healing forehead in one hand while he groaned in pain. Damn, that was the hand with the broken knuckle. He chuckled bitterly as he realized that any injury he currently sported were all self-inflicted. He could kill two men without receiving as much as a scratch, but to hear his teammate's cries of pain or see her eyes glistening with tears blinded him with such rage that he readily harmed himself it it was for her benefit. It was almost funny.

He regretted none of it. It wasn't even surprising to him that he had almost split his head open when she was threatened. He had always said he valued his team above anything else, that he would protect them at all costs. What left a sour taste in his mouth was the fact that no matter what he did, it could only postpone the event.

No matter what he did right now, he could have no control over what Koroku did to Sakura. For all he knew, he might even be having his way with her right now.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** This story will be sixty chapters long, just a little reminder. :P Also, I am happy to announce that One Day is now my most reviewed story! x3 This makes me incredibly happy since I value this one quite a bit more than Eye for an Eye or Sensei, you're late. Well, on with the third day of Kakashi's alone time!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Three: For One Girl_ **

The same man, whom he had nicknamed Shakes due to his constant trembling around him, had come back the next day to retrieve the plate and bowl he had left there, replacing them with identicals one filled with food and water. He barely paid the black-haired ninja any attention, deciding that it would be more respect than he deserved.

Once he was left alone, he picked some rice off the plate and pushed it in his mouth, chewing on it lazily. To have yourself as only company was a concept that the jonin had appreciated for a while, when his genin team required so much of his attention that he barely had a moment's peace. After spending more than two entire days with air as his only companion, he decided he would rather have to babysit a bunch of kids for the rest of his life rather than have to endure himself a minute longer.

Sadly, it seemed his offering to whatever god might be watching over him was too meager, as several hours later he still waited for his companion to return. His overactive mind created scenario after scenario of how he could escape this hellhole, of how he could kill the eight men remaining without even breaking a sweat, well aware that many of them could be successful if it wasn't for the fact that he had to save Sakura in the process.

He had no doubt that none of Koroku's men could even be considered an obstacle, but their boss was no lousy criminal. Sakura had assessed him as jonin-level minimum and he trusted her opinion blindly. Maybe they could run away, but if combat was requried, they would both die if access to their chakra was still impossible.

For a long while, he revisited old memories of his time as a war prisonner. This was a dark part of his past, one he rarely ever let himself think of. Rin and Obito's deaths had irreversibly changed his outlook on life, whilst being a prisonner had only hardened his already thick carapace. He had become the witness of many atrocities that had left him scarred, seen so many of his Konoha comrades meet their ends. Through all of it, none had spoken, each Leaf nin's silence only strengthening the next. To give up the information your comrade had offered his life to protect would be to dishonor his death, an act no Konoha ninja would ever commit.

Many of the scars he sported had been created there, from wounds so painful he would never forget. It didn't take a genius to know that Sakura's body wouldn't come out of this without bearing any marks of the torture she had endured. The two scars on her belly and back from Sasori's sword were certain to have company in a few weeks. His heart ached all over again for the woman, hoping for her that she no longer prized her perfect skin and appearance so badly. The pinkette had been obsessed with her image for a while, surely has any other girls her age had. Whilst men seemed to treasure their scars as battle trophies, he had seen too many kunoichis try to conceal them, to see them as horrible difformities that stole their beauty.

Should Sakura react this way, he swore to try his hardest to make her feel as beautiful as she truly was, with or without scars. It would take so much more to cool down his desire to touch and feel her, to have her against him.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Day Twenty-Four: Too Long, Too Silent_ **

Once more, he was brought food. Once more, he never acknowledged the presence of the still trembling man. The only sounds that reached his ears were that of his own breathing, his own movements and the steps of Shakes whenever he came in. The jonin did his best to keep track of how long he was confined by himself, if his memory served him well, this was the fourth day already.

There had been many occasions where he had been away from Sakura for four days. Most of which either of them had been on solo missions, sometimes even for weeks. In these instances, he had missed her, more often than not more than he liked to admit. The feisty woman's presence had become a must for the Copy Nin, a part of his routine that he enjoyed. For a long time, he had paid it little attention, giving the girl some of his time whenever she requested it to humor her, but over the years he ended up seeking her company as well.

With a grunt of frustration, he got to his feet so he could pace around the room and shake the stiffness out of his limbs. Each step he took only seemed to add a layer to the madness that threatened to overtake him. The goal of this seperation was clear to the Copy Nin, to make him worry so deeply about his teammate that he would give in.

If only he could. Doing so would ruin all that she had worked for in the past three weeks, all that she had sacrificed for the sake of this mission. There was no way that he would do that to her, unless it was the only way to save her life. He had considered the option seriously, and might even have done it, if it hadn't meant breaking the trust Sakura had in him.

As he walked in circles in his little prison, he fidgeted, creating as much noise as he could to fill the emptiness that surrounded him. The sounds weren't much, but they nonetheless helped to retain what was left of his sanity. A curse found its way past his lips as he thought of how many times he'd felt on the verge of losing his mind, feeling like the next event would be the last straw for him.

Yet, every time, he returned home as he had left. Damaged, wanting nothing more but his bed, but alive and clinically sane. What would it take to break the famous Copy Cat? Even he couldn't answer that question, but he had a hunch that if his partner didn't make it back safe and sound, it just might be it. Or maybe, deep down, he could be so cruel and aloof as to get over it. Didn't they say that anything was possible?


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** As I write this note, One Day has approximately 9,900 views. By the time this chapter will be done and posted, it will certainly be over 10,000! Now that this milestone has been reached, I wanted to thank each and every of my readers, and especially reviewers, for taking the time to read my work. I put a lot of effort in writing it (not so much correcting it, sorry!), so it is immensely appreciated when I see the view count climbing so quickly! Yesterday was an incredible day for reviews actually, the most I ever received in one day! Seventeen! :3 How awesome is that? Anyway, thanks a bunch and I am back to writing!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Five: Been Drifting off, Where is the Surface now?_ **

Today was the fifth time Shakes had come to exchange his empty bowls for filled ones. This meant that Sakura had alreay been gone five days. That he'd been alone for five days. His gaze drifted from the floor to the ceiling, to the walls, back to the floor. Red brick walls, gray cement floor, a lightbulb hanging immobile in the center of the room. So empty. So little to focus, no distractions.

Distractions. These were abundant in the jonin's life. They were necessary. Without anything to occupy his hyperactive mind, it ran wild, haywire. Memories buried deep floated back up to the surface, forcefully reminding him of every single failure in his life. He doubted that he could even count them on his fingers anymore. Maybe if he tried with his fingers and toes, he would be able to. Obito... Rin. Even Minato. It was unlikely there was anything he could have done to save the Yondaime, his former sensei in his fight with the Kyuubi. Maybe if he hadn't let Obito down in the first place, he would have lived to raise his son.

His mind raced with countless answers as he wondered how many people's lives his failures had affected, directly or indirectly. Unconsciously, he tried to count them, images of familiar faces flashing so quickly in his mind that dizziness made his head spin. Obito, Rin, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura... Fuck, any person who was involved in the war. Wasn't he the cause of it, in the end? If he hadn't been such a prick in his teens, maybe his best friend would have lived a normal life. If he'd been the one to be crushed under that boulder. The Uchiha would never have met Madara.

The faint whisper of a distant thought haunted him once more, convicing him that he really was a living curse. His mere existence was proof. Death should have claimed him decades ago already, which only one certainty for the jonin. No god was watching over him, he belonged to the devil. His life was most likely its favorite toy, a great tool to cause ravages on the lives of whoever came in contact with him.

Letting out a shaky breath as his head rolled back against the wall, his palms flew up to cover his face, continuing up for his fingers to rake through his messy silver hair. A string of incomprehensible curses left his lips, folding his legs up so he could rest his forehead on the top of his knees. His uninjured fist pounded against the wall as a sudden baritone shout filled the room, an outburst of vulnerability he rarely allowed himself to express.

If Sakura wasn't alright...

If Sakura wasn't alright, he would kill every last one of them. He'd rip Koroku to shreds even if the last drop of his blood had already spilled. A rampage, a massacre, a white hot rage. The atrocities he was capable of. Would she still look up to him if she was aware of what lengths he would go to protect her? There was only a fine line between the noble desire to protect and dark, unforgivable cruetly, after all.

A bitter chuckle rolled off his lips. How many enemies did he have that would pay fortunes to see him like this. To see the great Sharingan Kakashi break down, scream when no one could hear him, to lack the energy to even stand up.

A sick feeling made his stomach churn, his insides twist as one particular set of eyes he could barely even picture anymore appeared in his mind.

"Father..."

What would the White Fang think of his son? Even if his memories of the man were so blurry he could hardly recognize him anymore, the jonin treasured them preciously. He missed his father terribly, every now and then. Longed for the childhood joys he had been robbed of when Sakumo had taken his own life. His semi-death to Pein's hands at been had blessing to the Copy Nin, had offered him an occasion to meet the White Fang, an honor he would cherish to his last breath.

With some luck, maybe he'd be reunited with his old man soon enough.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** -bawling- Oh gosh, writing about Kakashi's dad was so emotional for some reason. Am I the only one who finds it incredibly sad that he's had so little time with almost every person he's actually cared for? -goes back to bawling-

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Six: Whisper_ **

Six times. Six times he had been fed by the trembling man who came once a day. Still, he refused to acknowledge his presence, even if he was desperate for company. To hear a voice other than his. His fingers picked at the food with disinterest, shoving it in his mouth mechanically. His jaw went through the motions of chewing even if his tongue was numb to taste. Anything that wasn't rice, he didn't make the effort to recognize. It didn't matter.

Once a third of the plate was swallowed, his hand pushed it aside, saving it for later. There was no advantage to binge and empty it, his stomach would only protest more later. Groaning, he stood up to shake the stiffness out of his limbs, trying to relieve the needles assaulting his hindside from sitting too long, even if all he wanted was to let sleep claim him. No matter how hard he tried, his mind remained busy, preventing him from drifting into a comfortable slumber

As he paced the room, he pondered over the many possible situations Sakura could be in, calculating how likely each of them were. Koroku didn't appear to be a strategy genius. If anything, he was a manical psychopath, so his decisions weren't always logical. His impulses dictated how he treated his comrade, much to his discouragment. Predicting an insane idiot's moves was as impossible as walking on the sun.

With some luck, the missing-nin might be treating his friend decently, like the wife he apparently wanted her to be. But then again, his idea of showing Sakura that she was his was no where near gentle. This left little chance for her treatment to be humane.

He stepped to the door, standing in front of it like a statue for a while before leaning in to press his hear to the cool metal, listening intently for any sign of life on the other side. Nothing but the sound of his ragged breathing broke the silence that weighed so heavily on his shoulders already. His body slumped down the wall by the exit, his eyes staring in the distance without focusing on anything.

If she was fine, he could survive this. If he could just hold her in his arms, be reassured by her warmth, hear her voice tell him she's just fine, then maybe he could forget about this traumatic month.

He got to his feet once more and faced the door, pressing one palm to it. What he expected wasn't clear, he just gave in to the urge to try anything to feel that she was somewhere close, that she wasn't gone. His forehead touched the flat, smooth surface of the door as his eyes slid closed slowly, his breathing returning to even and deep as he calmed down, imagined his cherry blossom partner on the other side.

"Sakura." His voice called softly, sounding as if it didn't belong to him. He waited patiently for a response, ignoring the increasing rhythm of his heart as none came.

"Sakura." He repeated louder, opening his eyes to watch the door, as if expecting him to magically open.

"I need to hear your voice." His demand was ignored, leaving him to swallow to horrible mass of dread building up in his chest.

"Please. Answer me. Just one word?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Seven: A Little Sparkle_ **

The routine restarted, for the seventh time. Seven days without Sakura. Kakashi didn't bother to straighten up for his guest, preferring to remain slouched against the wall, his hands sprawled messily in his lap. On that day, no effort was required from the jonin's part to ignore his company. A sense of utter emptiness overwhelmed him, swallowing what energy of life had been left of him the previous day. There was nothing to cling to, nothing to keep him anchored anymore.

"You are a remarkable man, Hatake." The man commented, his voice low to reduce the risk of being heard by anyone else. The Copy Nin ignored the compliment, though his eyes focused on his unwanted companion, obersving him carefully.

"If you're not going to tell me anything useful, leave." Shakes seemed hesitant, rooted to the spot.

"The girl... Haruno, is it?" He questioned after a moment silence, receiving only a nod as an answer from the jonin.

"Haruno is safe." Even if the weight that had been crushing him for the past six days lifted immedaitely, the Leaf nin desperately tried not to get his hopes up. A lie was so easily said to an enemy.

As if sensing his doubts, the shorter man stepped closer to him, leaning down to be able to whisper and be heard.

"The boss has her locked in a seperate bedroom, with two men guarding the door. He's barely even visited her since she was moved ther."

"Why are you telling me this?" Kakashi responded, incredulous. He watched a small, sad smile form on his companion's lips, his expression softening.

"I once had a wife, and kids." The man left before the jonin could reply, closing the door behind him in a hurry.

The exchange left a bitter feeling on his tongue. Pity wasn't hard to dish out for somebody who had lost their whole family, but it didn't excuse working for the likes of Koroku. There was always the possibility that he had been ordered to lie to him, even though the silver-haired man had troubled doubting Shakes' sincerity. The tone in his voice reminded him far too much of his own, when he spoke of lost ones.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Alright, a little change in this chapter... I hope you guys are liking it. The views are through the roof right now. x3 Today is turning out to be One Day's biggest days, with already a thousand views! I can't believe we're almost at chapter thirty... Pratically at the story's half! It won't be that long anymore before they can escape. ;P

Also... As a result of my hyperactive imagination when it comes to this couple, I'm planning up a new story already! Expect it to pop up shortly after One Day is over. I already have the summary all planned out, too. Ask and it will be posted in the next chapter. :P

Yay!

Kyo - One of the numerous meaning of it is cooperation.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Twenty-Eight: Spitfire_ **

"Here's your food, miss." The man that Kakashi had nicknamed Shakes let out as he deposited a plate filled with a multitude of ingredients in front of her.

"Kyo." Sakura greeted soberly as she noticed his presence, having been too absorbed into her thoughts to hear him enter her bedroom. "How is Kakashi-sensei?"

As soon as the question left her lips, Kyo's brows furrowed and his expression turned uncertain. Well aware that he would bear no good news, she raised an eyebrow and nodded in his direction, urging him to answer her nonetheless.

"It feels as if he has entered another world, without you to keep him company." He explained as he bowed in a silent apology, a simple gesture of respect for the girl.

"Did you speak to him?" She probed, trying to fish out as much information about her partner as she could from the man. He turned out to be a decent person, the only one she had met here yet. It was a complete mystery to the kunoichi how he could possibly have ended up here.

"I informed him that you were safe." He answered, nodding quickly as he straightened up.

"Why don't you sit with me?" The pinkette offered as she lowered herself to the floor, sitting on the floor at the small table on which her food was placed. Kyo had been instructed to remain with her until her meal was entirely consumed, a result of her initial refusal to eat anything until she was returned to her partner. The older man obeyed her, sitting across from her on his knees.

"You're a strange man, Kyo." Her comment was honest, without ill intent hidden. The man in front of her perplexed the young woman, frustrating her at times when she couldn't figure out why he would help them because of his reluctant behavior.

Silence reigned in the room as he ate slowly, waiting for a reply that would never come.

"You risk your life by opening your mouth, yet you won't answer a simple comment." The chuunin pointed out with interest, watching her companion intently. There wasn't much to say about the man's appearance. He look in his mid-forties, half bald, a bit short, a bit overweight. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"I don't wish to speak about my motives." His reply was clear and precise, straight to the point, but it didn't deter Sakura's determiantion to know more.

"I'm no murderer, but if you don't give me a reason not to, I will have to kill you sooner or later." Her statement was nothing but the truth. Once they had all the information they needed, they would have clearance to wipe out as much as the group as they could before returning to Konoha. Kyo's body tensed visibly, his eyes averting from hers yet again.

"Your partner seems to believe I am not even worth killing." No surprise erupted in the female, it was only to be expected that her ex-sensei would try to threaten him into talking.

"He has little pity for criminals." She justified as she picked some more food from her plate, inspecting attentively before closing her lips around it.

"I don't believe that I am a bad man." Kyo let out after a few moments of silence, his voice so hesitant that Sakura had doubts if he actually meant it.

"I doubt that you are such an awful person, Kyo." His brown eyes shot up to lock with hers, wide with shock at her subtle compliment. "Good men are easy prey for the likes of Koroku, don't think you?" Her voice seldom took a different tone than polite, remaining even and effectively hiding what her thoughts were.

"You're right." The simple affirmation confirmed what the kunoichi had feared. The old man before her had been coerced into working for him, none of his actions were his own.

"What were you before this?" The question caused a deep sigh to leave her companion, expressing sorrow that the girl could only guess the source of.

"A mere farmer, I'm afraid." He replied humbly, looking at his lap with a distant demeanor.

"What did he take from you?" She inquired, remaining insistent on the matter. Prying answers from him was not difficult for her, as he seemed to desire nothing more than to spill his guts.

"My wife and my two sons." The farmer answered after a long, tense silence. A pang of pain pinched the junior, a sense of compassion overwhelming her. "My wife, Hanami... Such a perfect name for the woman that she was." He said, his lips curving in the faintest of smiles as sweet memories of his lover returned to him. "He killed her, without hesitation, at the first sign of defiance."

Sakura didn't utter a word, according the man her whole attention as her food sat forgotten on the table. His confession both piqued her interest, providing more valuable information on who Koroku was and saddened her, her heart aching for his loss.

"As for my two sons... My eldest, Eiji, I fear for him. The money that Koroku promises for his successful work seems to have corrupted him. Such a shame, he was a nice young man before this." He bit his lip, apparently hesitation to keep going. "The younger, you have already met." The medic's mind went over every person in the hideout, until it stopped on the one she had seduced, causing her heart to skip a beat.

"Toohru. I believe I don't need to explain what happened to him." Guilt cut through her like a knife, her expression turning into an angry frown as she realized she had been the cause of his son's death, and most likely would be the exact same for his other child.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sincerely, bowing to him as he had earlier for her.

"It's not your fault, please sit up. I don't blame you." The words were unexpected, but warmly welcomed by the girl. His murder had in no way been a part of plan when she had convinced him to speak to her.

"Koroku will pay. If not by mine or Kakashi-sensei's hands, then by another Leaf nin. I promise." Her affirmation seemed to raise the man's spirits, even if only a little.

"I trust you will." He returned warmly, making Sakura smile for the confidence he placed in her.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Hello! I'm sorry for the slight delay in posting this chapter. I think I've made you wait enough in the past eight chapters, haha! Anyway, littles news... I'm done planning my next story! It's my first time planning a story from A to Z. Hopefully, I've done a good job with it. I think it looks great as a whole, but then again that's just my opinion. It's hard to be objective about your own work! I haven't actually started writing it though, but it should come soon. Expect it to be posted not long after One Day is over. It should come up under the name 'Behind the Porcelain Mask'. Anyway, this note is getting long enough! Here's chapter 29, enjoy! Because I've been anticipating this chapte for a while. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

 

**_Day Twenty-Nine: Celebration_ **

Kakashi didn't bother looking up when he heard the door open, having grown accustomed to Shakes' daily visit. When a subtle, feminine scent reached his sensitive nose, his head shot up to look at his visitors. Sakura's scent. Her presence was confirmed when his eyes landed on his visitors. Only Koroku had come in, holding Sakura by the arm as if she would try and escape. To see the new t-shirt covering her upper body relieved some of his apprehension, leading him to believe that their enemy had been taking care of her.

"Sakura!" He called loudly as he got to his feet, hurrying to close the distance between them. Murderous intent pratically radiated from him when the missing-nin pulled her away from him and against his body, causing a surprised shriek to emit from the girl.

"Kakashi-sensei!" She shrieked as she tried to distance herself from the disgusting man trapping her in his arms. The criminal only strengthened his hold on her, rendering her struggle useless.

"So heartwarming." Koroku snarled, throwing a look Kakashi's way with eyes that shone with jealousy. The shorter man glared at him, a primal feeling of possessiveness washing over him. There was no way he could describe Sakura as his, but he would be damned if he let such scum lay a claim on her.

"I see you're impatient to be reuinted with your companion, hm?" The brown-haired man threw, impatience laced in his tone, clearly showing the premature victorious feeling he harbored. "Maybe you'll finally give me what I want?"

The other male's confidence deflated as the whole reason of why they were here in the first place resurfaced in his thoughts. Countless scenarios were processed in the Copy Nin's mind as he evaluated every possible outcome of this encounter, taking into account the possibile consequences of both spilling the beans and remaining silent. The only result that stuck with him was that if he didn't give any satisfying answers, Sakura would be removed from the room again and certainly submitted to worse treatment than ever before.

"Still not, huh?" Koroku replied when he was met with only silence. Annoyance was clear in every of his features, from the angry scowl on his face to his suddenly tense stance. Without any kind of warning, their captor's free hand flew to the top of Sakura's shirt, gripping it before he ripped the flimsy material from her body. "Then I guess I have no reason to hold back!"

The male Leaf nin stared in shock as his companion was shoved against the wall, the larger man showing no hesitation as he forced her into a rough kiss. The young woman shrieked with both disgust and surprise, shutting her eyes tightly as her fists renewed their attempt to discourage her assaulter, but not to avail. Witnessing not his friend's abusing, but the abandon of her resistance struck a chord deep within Kakashi, resonating strongly through his whole body as he watched Koroku remove her underwear before allowing his hands to roam and grope Sakura's body freely.

Despair settled comfortably in the pit of his stomach as he realized how helpless he was to her situation, causing his whole body to tremble in both frustration and fear. His best friend and ex-student, a girl he swore to protect, stood only a few feet away from him, abused and violated by a man he couldn't stop without putting his village in danger. This was Haruno Sakura, yet she wasn't fighting back anymore. What had happened to her incredible will and fiery temper? Refusing to allow such an amazing woman to be broken, the sharingan wielder fisted his hands at his sides, his choicle settled.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know." He heard his comrade gasp, but it didn't register in his mnd. All that he was aware of currently was Koroku's movements, how he slowly turned his attention from the body of the fifth's apprentice to him.

"Will you, now?" The enemy replied, his voice almost shaking with euphoria. A simple nod of the head was his reply, all it took to make him drop Sakura as if she was on fire.

"Kakashi, don't you do this!" The pinkette roared at him with such rage that it made him doubt his choice, but he nonetheless ignored her, afraid of what would happen if he wavered.

"Then follow me, my friend." Their host sneered as he moved towards the exit of the room, leaving Kakashi to follow him. The kunoichi rushed over to him, gripping his shoulders tightly as she tried to hold him back.

"Sakura, let go." He breathed out softly as he took her hands in his, reveling in the soft warmth of her skin before she snatched them away from him to land a solid slap to his face.

"No! You fucking idiot! I'm gonna beat you myself if that's what it takes for you to shut up!" So much for thinking that she'd lost her moxie. That slap really hurt...

"I can't let him-" She interrupted before he could finish his sentence as she shoved him two steps back, her eyes burning with a fury he hadn't been acquainted with before.

"You can't let him rape me? But you can let him beat and stab me?" She seethed, causing him to flinch with both the sting of her words and the dangerous tone in her voice. "What the fuck is up with this male pride?"

"If you say a single word, I will kill you myself, here and now. My loyalty lies with Konoha, first and foremost. No matter the cost." The determination in her both her eyes and voice broke his resolve with little effort, causing the jonin's shoulder to visibly drop.

"If it's what you want..." He replied after a moment of hesitation, uncertainty heavy in his tone. The girl before him nodded firmly, not faltering even for a split second.

His hand reached up to cup her cheek as he searched her eyes for any sign of doubt. There wasn't a single drop to find, which reassured him slightly. It came as a complete surprise when she melted into his touch, suddenly pulling him a crushing embrace. He held her protectively, cradling her head in one head while his other arm was wrapped around the middle of her back. Was there really no other way around this?


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Hey, thirtieth chapter! What an ugly word that is... Anyway. We are now at half the story! Sad, isn't it? If I can keep up my current pace, this story should be over in a little over a month, more or less.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty: A Fine Line Between Dream and Nightmare_ **

Sakura re-entered the room almost discreetly. The man who had fed him over the past week had been the one to accompany her back inside before closing the door nearly silently behind him. The girl had sat across from him, against the opposite wall after uttering a small greeting. For the whole night, or what he assumed to be night, she had been gone. Half a day. Exceptionally, the silence made him uncomfortable. She didn't reek of Koroku's scent, or anyone else's for that matter, which bothered him, made him wonder what had happened while she was away.

"He didn't do anything." She explained, the length of his stare more than enough to disturb her. He weighed her words for several seconds, analyzing their every possible meaning before he formulated his reply.

"I'm no idiot, Sakura." Her brows furrowed at his answer, anger causing her lips to curve downwards at his lack of trust. Why she was trying to hide the obvious from him left him perplexed.

"Can you smell him? I'm sure not. I haven't taken a shower, that much you can surely tell." She asked with an annoyed voice, clearly displeased. "He's so enamored with me, he agreed to wait a little longer. Sick bastard."

Once more, he went over the new information several times before choosing which option to believe. Her appearance definitely didn't indicate that she had cleaned herself up so he wouldn't detect any traces of evidence. Yet, he still had difficulty believing her. Just like he would, she might be lying to spare him. Since when was it so hard to tell the truth and a fib apart?

"Kakashi." Her voice called softly, begging for his attention. When he looked up, she was barely two steps away from him, her eyes half closed, looking down at him with a tiny smile. She dropped the sensei honorific. That was new.

The girl, wearing a new shirt again, closed the distance between them so she could sit in his lap, leaning back against his knees which were still up. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks, tilting his head so he would have to look at her face and nothing else. Neither in her behavior or her body did he find any hint that a sexual encounter had happened between her and Koroku, which made him uneasy. He wanted to believe so badly that she was safe and sound, that nothing happened to her. So much that he was starting to accept her answer, even if his logic screamed at him to ask for the truth.

"He didn't touch me, I swear. Okay, Kakashi?" She whispered, every word said with care and gentleness. Maybe he was wrong. She could be telling the truth, after all. Koroku was unpredictable and did have a sick attraction to the girl.

"Okay." Before he could react, her lips were on his, coaxing him into a feverish kiss that stole his breath. The dam that held all he had felt during their week-long seperate shattered, he cling to her in as she pressed herself against him, allowing him to fully bask in the comfort of her presence and her warmth. He didn't resist any of her advances, instead welcoming them to fill the void that her absence had created.

Curiosity took over him when one of her hands grabbed his own and led it to the hem of her shirt, making him wonder just what she had in mind. Her small hand kept going, sneaking underneath her shirt and inching up her chest, slowly guiding him to her breast. As soon as he realized where she was headed, he tried to pull away, but her hold was tight.

"I want you to touch me, Kakashi." She breathed lowly to his ear, sending shivers down his spine. She pressed his palm to her naked breast, sighing contentedly when he closed his hand around the small mound to give it a gentle squeeze. A voice in the back of his head was warning him to put an end it to it right away, but he silenced it. Sakura felt far too nice against him to not enjoy while he could.

A low moan erupted from her throat when he deepened the kiss and fondled her breast a little more agressively, causing her head to roll back against the top of his knees, giving him plenty of space to assault her neck with warm kisses. There wasn't any doubt that his partner couldn't feel the proof of his arousal right then, her thigh was pressed quite firmly to it. Her hands broke the contact with him, instead lowering to grab the hem of her shirt so she could roll it up to her shoulders, exposing herself to him.

He removed his attention from her neck so he could pull back and glance at the sight she offered him, which certainly didn't disappoint. If there was an image of womanly perfection, it had to be this. Or at least, that's what he believed. He didn't lose much time thinking about this, preferring to place some more kisses to her breast instead. Her hips jerked when he closed his lips around her nipple to suckle on it, causing him to groan loudly when she rubbed against his erection. He immediately lost his train of thought, forgetting anything that wasn't about the way her body fit perfectly with his, or the pleasurable pulse in his groin area.

Sakura backed up a little, forcing his legs to straighten on the floor as she sat up on her knees. She remained close to him, more than enough for him to be able to nibble on her neck. One of her hands splayed across his chest while the other went straight for his pants, barely giving him enough time to register the movement before her fingers wrapped around his shaft. He halted his ministrations on her body as a sudden jolt of pleasure coursed through his body, making him unable to move except to grip her hips.

When she started to pump up and down slowly, he leaned his forehead against her collarbone, exhaling loudly as he let the sensations overwhelm him. It wasn't long before she was tightening her hold on him and quickening the pace, turning him into putty in her hands. He groaned into her chest, feeling his climax creeping up on him already. His hips thrusted involuntarily into her hand, his body acting on his own at this point.

His eyes followed her as she lowered her head to his manhood, giving him a quick shy look that only served to turn him on even further, before she wrapped her lips around his head. A grunt escaped him as his hand came up to tangle in her hair, his eyes shutting tightly so he could focus only on the feel of her. Her head started bobbing up and down, sending sharp jolts of pleasure to his groin and elliciting a few moans from the jonin.

"S-Sakura..." He warned when he felt he was about to go over the edge, tugging at her hair weakly. She seemed to ignore his attempt to pull her away and instead kept going until he came, swallowing the evidence of their little session.

After recovering his breath, Kakashi laid down on the floor, his arms wrapping her in a loose embrace. Neither said a word, simply enjoying the other.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-One: Routine_ **

It seemed that Koroku was returning to old habits. Those of removing Sakura from the room for a couple of hours, then returning her beaten and bruised. Kakashi reacted all the same, the pain of seeing his friend in such a state never lessening. As soon as Kyo left their room, he went to her side and held her, for all it was worth at this point.

"Kakashi?" Her soft voice called out as she settled comfortably against his chest. He simply hummed in response, closing his eyes to try and forget about this hell that they were trapped in.

"Why did you say that you love me?" The question startled the ex-teacher, being completely unexpected. His body stiffened, even if he tried not to let her know how her words caught him off guard.

"Because I do." He answered honestly, praying that she wouldn't pry for more details and accept it as friendly love. It was hard enough to come to terms over his feelings for this woman, the last thing that the jonin wanted was to have to sort them out before they had returned to Konoha, where he could confirm that they weren't only born from a temporary surge of fear of losing her.

"You didn't mean it in a friendly way." Her statement was said in complete calm, so much that he doubted that this issue was even about them, instead of strangers.

"Is it really important?" He questioned, avoiding all visual contact with her. Why she was bringing this up now was beyond him.

"It is to me." She responded quickly as she wrapped one arm around his neck and nestled her head in the crook of it. He didn't want to believe that he could really love Sakura, but the warmth that flowed through him whenever she was close to him, touching him begged to differ. Even when she was being hurt or threatened, the burst of protectiveness and rage he felt were different from those he experienced when another of their friend was in danger.

"I do love you." He whispered as he placed his chin on the top of her head, bracing himself for whatever answer he would receive. A romantic relationship between them was without a doubt possible, since their partnership had always been so flawless and smooth. Not only because their abilities complemented one another, but because they understood each other and fit together. It was why he needed the girl in his every day life, not only on the field.

"Okay." Her reply was ambiguous, leaving the Copy NIn to guess what she felt. His heart hammered in his chest, his stomach dropping in disappointment. He'd been well aware that it was unlikely for his comrade to declare her love for him, but he had expected something else. Something that wouldn't leave him hanging after he'd said such important words.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Two: Just One More Time_ **

"Kyo... T-Tell me something." Sakura let out as the older man helped her back to the room where Kakashi waited for her. He turned his head to look at her, eyebrow raised in careful curiosity.

"What is it, miss?" He replied after a little hesitance, obviously cringing at the thought of her asking a question that would put him in a compromising position.

"Would you... happen to know w-where the deal will take place?" The pinkette inquired, slightly out of breath. The fresh injuries she sported made it hard for her to breathe evenly, sending a new stab of pain everytime her muscles moved her ribcage.

"M-Miss, I can't-" He was cut off before he could finish by the girl he was currently supporting, the anger on her face nearly scaring the man half to death.

"Yes, you can!" Her voice boomed, filled with animosity. There was no way that the kunoichi would be allowed the cowardice of one man not only risk the mission that she had spilled so much blood over, but her life as well as her partner's. If her count was right, and she was certain that it was, today marked the beginning of their fifth week in containment. Far too long.

"Will I escape alive if I?..." Sakura grinned, the victory shooting a immense sense of relief through her. Befriending Kyo had definitely been a good plan. The man even believed that his son had been killed for nothing, when he really had given away precious information.

"Yes." It was only a half-lie, she told herself. They would help him leave this place if it didn't endanger their own lives, but going back to Konoha with the information that they had gathered was their top priority.

"It's in Wave Country, in a cave hidden underneath the bridge that they built some years back." The older man finally admitted as he let her lean against the wall so he could open the heavy metal door. Anger spread through her as she realized what bridge he was talking about. The Great Naruto Bridge. The thought that black market deals were being completed under a place so meaningful to her raised goosebumps on her skin, almost making her tremble in anger.

"When will it be?" Kyo only shrugged as he opened the lock, fidgeting with it before he replied.

"I don't know, it was pure luck that I knew the location. I stumbled on Koroku discussing with the client, but I fled before he could notice me." Satisfied with this explanation, Sakura only nodded, disappearing in the room once he opened the door. Only one more piece of information and they were out of here.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Three: Overlapping Images_ **

Sakura had managed to get another part of the crucial information that they needed before bolting from this place. Without any help from her ex-sensei, not even any kind of guidance or advice had been given. To say he was impressed sounded underwhelming to the jonin. What his friend had accomplished under the excruciating circumstances was quite the feat, she would be certain to make it to jonin the second they made it back home and he deposited his report.

Deep down, the pride that swelled within the Copy Nin's pride twisted into an ugly, disturbing feeling of regret and guilt. That one more of his students proved to be a top notch ninja was bittersweet. A selfish part of his being praised him for training such exceptional shinobi, even if he knew he had little to do with their outstanding growth. On the other side, he wished that his only female student had never chosen to follow this path at all.

What had it brought her? Through the years, she had formed tight friendships with a good number of other people from her class, but he had no doubt that the charming pinkette would manage this no matter where. Her smile was just contagious, when honest. Being close to Sasuke and Naruto had created more than her fair share of worry and pain, to name one of the bad sides. Had she been only a civilian, would she have suffered the life-threatening injuries that she had sustained in the past few years? He doubted it.

And now this. There was the possibility that his view was distorted because of the strong attachment he had for girl, but he firmly believed that Sakura deserved to be happy. Never had he known her to be the cause of someone's suffering. On the opposite, she saved many lives thanks to her incredible chakra control and medical skills. There was no reason for her to be put through this.

His eyes observed the young woman before him attentively, taking note of every tiny detail that felt off. She seemed to make sure that a safe distance was kept between them, refusing any physical contact. The expression in her usual vibrant emerald orbs was what bothered him the most. They were fall from dull, rather they were filled with a emotion he had trouble naming. It could be described as determination and even anger. Her face gave nothing away, remaining straight the whole time.

Yet, behind the stone façade, he could only see the Sakura he loved and so dearly desired to save from this cruelty. A young, happy and cheerful Sakura that never allowed his life to become bland and colorless. An incredible and lively woman that wasn't afraid to punch him when he said something out of place. An image that looked nothing like the one her battered body presented right now. His mind repeatedly tried to reconcile the two pictures, so alike yet so different.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Four: If Only_ **

The next day, Sakura came back as quietly as the previous one. Wobbly on her legs, she moved to sit on the opposite side of the room. For some reason, silence seemed to be her preferred behavior at the time. The jonin had to wonder if it was because of the slight intimacy they had shared a couple of days back. Now that he thought about it, it really had come out of nowhere. Maybe it had been from the fear, he'd heard of some stories about how it could suddenly those kinds of needs once safety had been found, but this was strange.

"Sakura?" He called as he got to his feet, about to approach her. A soft hum was the only acknowledgement she offered.

"Can I sit?" Asking for permission around her was never something he'd had to do before, but a strong aura radiated from her, making him doubt that his presence was appreciated at all.

She nodded her head slowly. His body lowered close to hers, enough for their shoulders to brush gently. The lack of distance between them didn't seem to affect her, though he didn't know if he should be relieved or concerned. No bad reaction was exhibited, but no affection came either. It was tough for the Copy Nin to figure out what to make of her current behavior, leaving him only one option.

"Talk to me, Sakura." Apparently unphased by his words, she didn't answer him. Her gaze was fixed to the ground, no change appearing in her expression.

"What do you want me to say?" His companion mumbled just before he began to ask another question.

"Anything. Why are you so distant?" He inquired as he grasped her knee gently, trying to coax any kind of reaction from her.

"What kind of answer do you expect? Look at me." She sneered as she turned to look at him, suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I don't know how to cope with this any better than you. I just... I don't want you to withdraw from me completely." He admitted quietly, doing his best to keep his composure even if he couldn't keep some worry from seeping into his tone.

After a moment of thought, the pinkette leaned against her ex-sensei with a heavy sigh that spoke volumes to him. Full of frustration, exhaustion and silent suffering. Her delicated hand joined his, covering the back of it lazily. With a sigh of his own, he gave into his need to hold her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her closer to him as his head nuzzled into her hair.

"Is it because of what happened the other day?" He let out. "Or what I told you?" He added after a little hesitation. His tired eyes slid closed as he listened intently for her response, slight anxiety creeping up in his stomach.

"Kakashi..." She started, immobile against him. "Things are hard enough as they are already."

He didn't try to probe any further, understanding that the weight on her shoulders must be crushing her already.

"Let's talk about it on that date you'll take me on once we back home. Is it a good deal?" The extra sentence lifted the male's spirits considerably, relieving some of the tension that stiffened his body.

"Deal."


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Five: Numbers_ **

The limit between one day and the other was starting to blur again, each day melting in the others with ease. It hadn't been that long since Sakura had been returned to the room after her week-long absence, but already their grim routine had settled back in. Every day was the same. Be fed, retrieving Sakura for a new roung of beatings, returning her, another meal...

It was strange how easily the human mind adapted to new surroundings or habits. He hated these living conditions more than anything he'd ever loathed, but with time it became much easier to bear. Seeing Sakura in the same horrible condition over and over again always made his heart ache, yet the rage it had first stirred in him had quelled, quieting down to a small, simmering fire that sometimes flared up.

This time, when his friend came back, she resumed her habit of sitting close to her ex-sensei and reaching to him for reassurance and comfort, which he readily provided. He held her protectively, taking for granted that her silence meant that she hadn't extracted the last bit of information from their target.

"Are you any closer to knowing when the trade will take place?" He inquired with a hint of hesitance, staring down at the small form of her body in his lap. From the look of the ugly bruise on her lower back, it was obvious there was no way that she could possibly be comfortable, no matter the position, but he tried his best to position her so she would feel the least pain.

"No." She answered honestly, her voice full of bitterness that made him regret asking the question in the first place. The inquiry hadn't been meant to cause her to feel guilty, though that seemed to be the result.

"It's okay. If you rush it, we won't get anywhere." He corrected himself, hoping to repair the damage he had just done.

"I know. We'll get out of here soon enough. I'm sick of being here." She replied vehemently, the anger obviously directed at the situation in general and not here. He bit back a chuckle, fearing it would come across as insensitive. In reality, he was simply wondering where she dug the energy and determination to keep her moxie intact and blazing as usual.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Argh! Writing frenzy! Haha. I'm determined to write up to chapter forty tonight! Only four more to go. Hop, hop!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Six: Mirror Mirror_ **

Sakura's gaze remained blank as chakra flowed through her fingertips and into the body of the man before her. Treating Koroku disgusted her to the very core of her soul, but it was necessary if she was to obtain the information that was more valuable than her own life. A part of her loathed the council for setting her up for this mission, retaining all the crucial details of it. She couldn't deny she held some resentment towards her shishou for staying silent, but she could understand her obligations as Hokage.

For fuck's sake, she would have accepted the mission if they'd asked. With a lot of aprehension, but she would have said yes. Kakashi was on it, there was no way she would have let him go on this kind of mission by himself.

Even he had known what they were getting into and hadn't spoken a word to her. The pinkette reasoned that he had assumed it would be less stressful on her if you told her what to do as they went, and she was grateful for the concern he'd expressed. Why was everyone not saying a thing to her? She wasn't a weakling anymore, neither physically or mentally. She could handle this.

This was what she drilled into her head as she worked on her enemy's liver, desperately trying to ignore him and his attempts at making small talk. The man had tried apologizing for his actions, claiming that they could be happy together if she could forget about this. Surely his mother had bonked him on the head one times too many when he was a kid. She would rather trigger her own heart attack than forgive him, much less marry him. The idiot was deranged.

Her eyes had drifted to the small paper note on the wall a few times, wondering just what the date on indicated. For all she knew, it could be a reminder not to forget his own birthday. Who knew. All she wanted was to get out of this wicked place. To see the sun, feel the wind on her face, run freely and then take a hot shower. That would feel heavenly.

The girl clung to her desire for these common activities, keeping them to the front of her mind to help her remain collected when all she wanted was to drop to the floor and break down. Her sore body ached more than she'd ever thought possible. The strong kick to her back had been one of the worsts blow she'd gotten in a long time, the huge bruise marring her skin attesting to it.

Even Kakashi's presence was no longer comforting. She always had a deep affection for the man, but she could no longer show weakness to him. He'd proved not to be trustworthy if she appeared to be too close to breaking down. There were no more times for her to let go of her façade, let her anger and sorrow come out. Keeping them bottled up wasn't impossible for the kunoichi, but it was a strain she wished she didn't have to add to her already exhausted self.

When she stood, signaling that the treatment was completed, Koroku's hands grasped her shoulders gently, cloaking his fightening side behind his sweet and jovial persona. He lowered his lips to hers, pressing them ever so softly together in a faint kiss. Her chapped lips remained stubbornly shut tight and unresponsive, causing her companion to increase the pressure and cradle her head in the grip of his large hands. Even if he tried to be gentle, his touch was nothing like Kakashi's. Kakashi's hands and fingers would roam her body naturally, with no effort to be pleasant, they simply were.

Sakura groaned in pain when Koroku gripped a particularly painful spot on her arm. Apparently, he assumed the cause of the sudden sound was completely different and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. The kunoichi remained immobile, letting the missing-nin do as he pleased. Resisting would only jumpstart his desire to beat her some more. She could only hope that he wouldn't go further than this and be satisfied with a kiss.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Wow! As I start writing this chapter, this story has just received it's 100th review! I am thoroughly amazed by the amount of reviews and views (15,500) that this story has received in jut a month... The support is just incredible and I want to thank everyone for it! I hope that you all enjoy reading this story and will appreciate its ending. Now, on to chapter 37!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Day Thirty-Seven: Little Death**

Once again, it had come out of nowhere. In the middle of the night, Sakura had crawled on top of her partner, waking him with soft kisses to his chest. Kakashi didn't bother resisting when her lips pressed to his in a demanding kiss, his mind still hazy in his lethargic state making him an easy target for the kunoichi. A groan escaped him when his palms met with the soft skin of her breasts, guided there by her own hands.

"Sakura?" He let out when she broke the kiss to gasp for air. Not that he minded having the object of his desires assault him during his sleep with tempting kisses, but it was unexepected.

The woman on top of him hushed him before capturing his lips once more, letting go of his hands so they could caress her on their own. Her quiet breathing soon turned into pants as their kiss deepened, quickly stealing away any thoughts of stopping his friend in the jonin's mind. His partner sat on him, with no apparent qualms at being placed right on his crotch. Quite the opposite was proved, in fact, when she felt his erection swell and proceeded to rub up and down against him, making him moan loudly.

She sure was in a hurry.

Following her pace, his hands explored any uninjured part of body in a haste, seeking to satisfy his need to know about every inch of body, discover every part of her that was sensitive to his touch. A shaky moan left her mouth when he ghosted his fingers over the skin just below her butt, towards the inside of her thigh.

"Kakashi..." She breathed out, almost like a warning. She was impatient, it seemed.

He obliged her silent plea and brought a hand to the front of her panties, feeling the material of them to stall for a little more time, teasing her. His other hand tangled in her hair, preventing her from moving her head so he could kiss her all he wanted. His fingers dipped down, dragging across the material almost painfully slow until he reached the little bundle of nerves that was certainly very sensitive.

A small whimper came out of her when he started rubbing lazy circles on it, taking his sweet time to work her up. Even when he picked up speed, Sakura didn't seem satisfied. Her hips ground into his hand, her eyes tightly shut as she focused on the sensation.

"Relax a little, Sakura." He whispered huskily into her ear, feeling that she was far too tense.

"I just want this so bad..." She replied, her tone sultry and sending shivers down his spine.

"Okay, then..." He breathed out before tugging her panties to the side so he could continue his ministrations without any barrier. Sakura gasped in both surprise and pleasure as his fingers continued their small circle movement, her body stifftening above his.

Deciding that her lips could go without a little attention for the moment, he pushed back against her shoulder, guiding her into a kneeling position so he could have better access to the warm spot between her legs. Barely a few mintues later, he could easily tell she was on the verge of climax. Her body trembled, her abodmen spasming rhythmically, her moans broken and plentiful.

With his free hand, he fumbled with his pants until his erection sprang free from them, earning a sigh of relief from the jonin. His hand left her core to grip her hip, guiding her over his engorged member before thrusting into her slowly. Much to his surprise, the kunoichi yelped in pain. Had he read her wrong? He could have sworn she should have been more than ready...

"Are you okay?" He muttered, wrapping his arms around her torso to pull her down. One of his hands rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's okay... I just wasn't expecting it." She replied, her head nestling comfortably in the crook of his neck. "Be gentle..." He gave a soft nod before starting a careful pace, sliding out of her ever so slowly before pushing back in the same manner, biting his tongue to hold in any pleasured sounds. She felt so damn good around him, so hot, wet and just... heavenly. Maybe it was because he hadn't had sex in so long, but she was just perfect to him.

After a minute or two, her hips imitated his, keeping in time with his time, her strained breaths turning into heated pants. Resisting the urge to speed up considerably, he went only a little faster as his fingers resumed their attention to her clit, earning him a sharp gasp. He grunted in pleasure when her heat gripped him tighter, letting him know that she was definitely enjoying this now.

"K-Kakashi...!" She gasped as she gripped his shoulders tightly, her body quivering above his.

The next thing he knew, his partner went completely still against him except for slight tremors that shook her, her grip on him tightening almost painfully. The girl whimpered uncontrollably as her climax washed her, not taking long to trigger his own. He buried his face in her hair as he came, muffling his groans of pleasure.

He didn't know how long it took, but they both fell asleep quickly enough, not even bothering to change their position.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Eight: Trivia_ **

Again, Sakura had been retrieved by Kyo to be brought to Koroku. Letting her go had been harder than usual for Kakashi, breaking his heart a little further as he watched her move away from him. They hadn't been tangled up together anymore when they'd heard the lock open, having been awake for a while and not stupid enough to let anyone see them in such a position. The door closed with a dull sound, creaking on its hinges, blocking Sakura from his sight.

The wait was always excruciating. He estimated that they were almost three to four hours long, though he couldn't tell for sure. Alone with his thoughts, the slouching man could only see pictures of his sexy teammate above him, her pretty face contorted in pleasure. The whole encounter had been completely unexpected for the Copy Nin, considering how distant the girl had been throughout the last few days. To complain would be ridiculous since many of his recent fantasies had been about the pinkette in the past few months, but the jonin was definitely uncertain of her motives.

Even he was far from okay with having let anything at all happen between them while they were here. The environment was anything but sexy or romantic. Such thoughts should never have crossed their mind here, leaving him to feel somewhat dirty. The chuunin had been the one to initiate their initimate exchange, which reassured him a little but didn't dissipate every doubt he had. In fact, it raised as many as it erased.

Through all the years he'd been close to Sakura, never had he known her to have an outrageous sexuality. He was aware of most of her sex life, due to his incredibly sensitive nose, and she always remained discreet about them. Her choice of partners was always safe, never a friend or man who held romantic feelings towards her. The exact opposite of what he was right then.

Why had she been so intent on having sex with him right then?

The silver-haired man sighed in frustation, raking his long fingers through his mess of a hair as he tried to come up with an answer that remained elusive. Muscular legs stretched out from their bended positions, too stiff from the strain of the tendons in his knees. Dreamy images of the comforable bed that waited patiently back at home flashed in the jonin's mind, making him all the more jealous of his plant, Mr. Ukki. Sitting at his window sill, basking in the sun, savoring the caress of the wind on its leaves...

Back on its original train of thought, the ex-ANBU's mind raced, digging through any memories he had of his partner that could explain why she had acted in such a way. No matter how hard he searched, nothing came up. Nothing that he had seen her go through had prompted her to behave like that. The jonin's throat constricted painfully as he swallowed a new lump that had formed in it. The only logical conclusion that he came up with was in no way reassuring to him. His lover had been subjected to an event that had never occured before in her life.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer** : I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Thirty-Nine: For What's to Come_ **

Kakashi was almost asleep when the small body snuggled against his shifted, slender fingers belonging to no other than Sakura tracing the line of his jaw as her pretty green eyes observed the features of his face attentively. The jonin chuckled, absent-mindedly wondering how it could have taken her so long to be interested by his uncovered face. The older ninja would have expected inquiries about the revealed skin the first day, not a month later.

"You're so handsome. It's almost surprising." Sakura's low voice mumbled, digits still busy with exploring his face.

"Surprising?" His baritone voice repeated, curiosity piqued.

"Yeah. Anyone would think that you're hiding something hideous by being so adamant on never removing your mask." His friend explained before her nose nuzzled his cheek affectionately, her warm breath fanning against his skin.

"I like a good mystery." Was all that answered, sensing the upcoming question.

"Why do you wear that infernal mask, then?" No surprise there. He considered sharing the truth with his female companion for a second, thoug he quickly opted for messing with her instead.

"I just answered that." The Copy Nin teased, his arms wrapping around her to draw her closer to him. His body turned so he could lay on his side, facing her. His mismatched eyes roamed over the features of his friend, enjoying every little detail of it fromt he soft curve of her cheek to the sharp line of her eyesbrows, without missing the small swell of her cute nose.

"I want the truth." She ordered before pinching his arm, making wince at the slight discomfort.

"Then tell me why you had sex with me." His quick reply visibly surprised the woman before him, her eyes had widened ever so slightly and the frustrated frown smoothed away to fake calmness.

"Because I wanted to." She threw back almost as fast, obviously trying to skip the subject.

"Then why did you want to?" He questioned, refusing to drop it so easily if he could pry an answer from her with a little persistance.

"I answered that a little earlier." She retorted, a small smirk on her lips. He returned it, nonetheless slightly irke that she used his own tactic against him.

"Fine. I'll tell you." The older of the two said, giving up and almost chuckling at the victorious expression that lit up her face. "I have a tick. When I think about something intensely, I mouth what I'm saying in my head."

It was entierly true. It was a habit he'd picked up in his youngest years and had never been able to detach himself from. Wearing the thick mask covered the subtle movement of his lips, hiding his thoughts effectively from any enemy who could read them.

"No way." Her voice said, emerald eyes glaring at him. "I don't believe you."

"It's the truth. I swear." The young woman eyed him suspiciously until she seemed to come to the conclusion that he was being honest.

"I can't believe it." The girl blurted out, staring at him in disbelief.

"So, how about you answer my question now?" The jonin demanded as he pressed his forehead to the pinkette's as he gaze into her eyes, trapping her against him.

"No." Her answer was too simple, but Kakashi's friend made it crystal clear that she wouldn't say a word more, as proved by the silence that followed, unbroken by all his tries to make her utter a word by tickling or bribing her.


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Woo, chapter forty! Two thirds of the story done. I thought it would take much longer to reach this point for some reason. Oh well! Here's the big forty!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Forty: Shatter_ **

All of a sudden, Sakura's eyes went wide and her mouth gaped open enough to make a fish jealous. Kakashi watched her with mild surprise, blinking several times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Her hands clasped together loudly as she gasped out a word he didn't quite catch, but sounded like finally.

"We're getting out of here!" The chuunin exclaimed suddenly, a large grin forming on her full lips. "Today!"

"What?" The jonin let out, his eyes wide with surprise and watching her as if she was crazy.

"I realized that th-" Her sentence was cut short when the sound of the lock being opened reached her ears, her head snapping towards the source of the noise."Damn it! I'll tell you after this."

The couple didn't say a word more as the door opened slowly, revealing Koroku and his eight men behind him. The Copy Nin's heartbeat kicked up when his eyes landed on the long, thin sword that their captor carried loosely in one hand, clearly showing that this meeting wouldn't be peaceful.

"Restrain them." Koroku ordered. His subordinates quickly obeyed, splitting into two groups that headed to the captives. Kyo and another lanky man surrounded Sakura, gripping one of her arms each and keeping her firmly in place.

"Kakashi!" His comrade shouted suddenly when the six others approached him with various kinds of chains and ropes. A quick look into her eyes confirmed what he had first thought; whatever plan she had just created didn't involve him being restrained.

When the first metal chain wrapped around his wrist, his hand shot out grip it before roughly pulling the holder towards him. Making use of his incredible speed, the jonin pulled on the cold restraint until he had enough loose to twist around his enemy's neck, snapping it easily with a strong tug. His mind was in overdrive, in combat mode as he observed his surroundings for the fraction of a second, counting the five men that surrounded him, the two that held Sakura down and Koroku in the background, who still stood as if nothing was happening.

One down. Eight to go.

Using the same chain, he dashed behind two of his opponents, tying them both together with it. He heard them fall to the floor, incapacitated for the moment, before he moved on to the next target, twisting the chain around his fist before he punched him square in the forehead with all the strength his medium-sized arms hid so well. The loud crunching noise and blood coating his fingers were more than enough to let him know that the guy was dead before his body hit the floor.

Two. Seven more.

It was amazing what one could accomplish in five seconds, really. Kill two men, incapacitate two more, formulate a plan to murder another... All feats that Kakashi could add to his already numerous collection. None of these idiots had even registered what was going yet, the stricken look on their faces the only reaction they had the time to show before his leg swung until his heel connected with the nose of one of the tied men, killing him on impact. The silver-haired man aimed another punch to the other trapped guy, his fate a copy of the man he'd previously hit with the chain.

Four. Five more.

Kakashi barely had the time to sidestep and avoid the blade of Koroku's sword, resulting in a nick on his hip. Discarding his main's enemy's minion as unimportant threats, the Copy Nin aimed a low kick to Koroku's legs, but the large man easily evaded it. Before the Leaf nin could regain his footing, the missing nin's sword's hilt hit him from behind just below the base of his neck, sending him to the ground with a pained gasp.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Sakura struggling against the two men who had her well pinned to the ground. Unfortunately, her body was far too weak from the continuous abuse she had sustained in the past weeks and was unable to free herself. With a renewed resolve, Kakashi sprung to his feet and dodged a swipe of his enemy's sword. Koroku's men tried to wrap the remaining chain around him, but to no avail, their enemy was much too fast for such low-levels ninja to catch.

Sadly, their boss was easily jonin level and not so easy to deal with. The Leaf jonin cursed under his breath when his opponent summoned a shadow clone, as if one wasn't enough to deal with in the first place. The silver-haired man could only consider himself lucky that his opponent wasn't trying to kill him, or else he would have been long dead before game of cat and mouse between him and the two Koroku got serious.

Kakashi's sharp reflexes allowed him to evade the majority of the strikes, but it wasn't long after one landed that the others followed, taking advantage of any decrease of his speed. The shorter man grunted in pain when twin swords pierced through the muscles of his thigh, sliding in until they exited his flesh on the other side. Even if he could still stand, the jonin was well aware that the fight was over for him. As soon as the swords were removed, his legs would give out and he would barely be able to walk since the muscles needed for the action had pratically been severed. The bastard knew where to aim.

"Kakashi!" Sakura shrieked, fighting with all she had against the men restraining her. The worried cry made guilt seep into Kakashi, wishing he could do more. Taking a deep as the cold metal of the chain wrapped around him, pinning his arm to his sides, Kakashi shut his eyes while he felt the blades retreating from his legs. Just a little effort, he told himself...

Taking advantage of the last burst of strength the adrenaline rush would give him, he forcefully spun on himself, forcing the two men who gripped the chain to come closer to him. His forehead collided the first's nose, causing another sickening crunch that signaled his death. Before his legs finally gave out, the Copy Nin managed to kill the other with a powerful kick to the neck, breaking it with ease. As he landed on the ground, his mouth fell open as the pain finally hit him full force, no longer quieted down by adrenaline. The proud nin repressed a howl as he realised just how bad the injuries to his thighs were, and how he had probably torn the muscles even further by pushing them too far to kill his two opponents.

Six. Only three left.

The Copy Nin almost wanted to laugh as he thought of it, of how he could still remain focused on these numbers when he couldn't even move and Koroku was approaching him.

"Kakashi... Did you really have to cause such a ruckus?" The brown-haired man sighe as he grabbed on his captive's hair, pulling without mercy on it to force him into a sitting position against the wall to his side.

"I love to make an impression, what can I say?" Kakashi ground out, forcing a smirk on his trembling lips, causing his enemy to laugh sordidly.

"Badass even now." The missing shook his head, grinning widely. "How about you tell be about those jutsus now?"

A glance in Sakura's direction told the jonin that the girl still had no intentions of giving up just yet.

"No."

"Okay then..." The underlying threat in his words made the hair on Kakashi's rise as his eyes followed the man who moved towards his teammate.

On the way, he picked up his sword as he dispelled his clone. Once he was barely two steps away from the pinkette, Koroku raised his sword, dragging the tip of it along Sakura's shirt without cutting it.

"Maybe your friend here can convince you."

Kakashi watched in horror as their captor drew his sword back before swinging it forward. The jonin felt his jaw quivering as he looked at the blade protuding from his friend's lower back, blood pooling on the ground where she kneeled.

"S-Sakura!" He called out, jumping to his feet only to fall back on his knees immedaitely, his legs useless at this point.

The girl grunted as the blade was removed from her body, only allowing more blood to spill. The missing-nin closed the distance between them to free her of the chakra cuffs locked around her wrists, much to both of the Konoha nins' surprise.

"Can't have you dying so quickly, now can I?" Koroku sneered as he nodded towards Kyo and his companion, who let her go right away.

"Will you speak now, Kakashi?" He asked impatiently, raising his arms to his sides to emphasize his point.

"No, he won't!" Sakura protested as her hands flew to her stomach, glowing green with her healing chakra.

Before she could say a word more, a twin wound was inflicted to the other side of abdomen, leaving her to gasp in pain. Her ex-sensei could only watch in frustration, unable to believe her determination. If they didn't turn the tables around, she would be dead before he could do a thing...

"This is the last warning, Kakashi." Koroku threatened, his voice low and menacing. Definitely not joking. "I've been avoiding vital points, but if you don't speak now, I'll pierce that wonderful heart of hers."

The silver-haired jonin was unable to speak, torn between doing as Sakura was silently ordering him through the comanding look in her eyes and doing was asked of him. However, when Koroku pulled his sword back and aimed a strike to her chest, his choice was quickly made.

"No!" He shouted, his whole body shaking as the tip of the sword stopped only inches away from her chest. "I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

"K-Kakashi!" The kunoichi cried out, anger apparent on her face even if her eyes were droop and unfocused from the loss of blood. "What the hell.. do you... think you're doing?!"

"I can't let you die." He replied solemnly, his heart clenching painfully as his teammate fell to the ground, no longer possessing the energy to even sit up anymore. As long as she could still heal herself, she would be fine, the jonin hoped.

"On just one condition though, Koroku." Kakashi said in a hurry, knowing that the quicker this was over, the faster he could bring his friend back to Konoha and to Tsunade. "We'll make a pact."

"What's that?" The other male asked as he kneeled in front of his prisonner, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"You let me perform a blood pact before I give you the information." He started, having to steady his breathing before he continued. "That way we both know we'll get what we want."

"How do I know you won't try to kill me with this neat jutsu of yours?" Koroku asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I need to make sure you won't harm Sakura or me any further... I can't waste any chakra if I want to be able to bring her back to Konoha safe and sound." The jonin explained, looking at his enemy straight in the eyes.

"Hm... I guess I can accept that condition." A sigh of relief escaped Kakashi's lips when his enemy voiced his agreement and removed his chakra-binding restraints.

Immediately, the jonin got to work, performing the numerous seals needed to make the blood pact. A large black circle quickly formed around the two men, surrounding them easily.

"This is pretty easy... State your name and your part of the deal before sealing it with blood. You'll promise not to cause any more harm to me or Sakura, directly or indirectly, and to let us go without any problem." Kakashi instructed quickly before taking a deep breath, waiting for his enemy to nod before he went on.

"I, Hatake Kakashi, will not attack you and reveal how to perform the forbidden jutsus." He stated, his voice dead serious, and proceeded to cut his hand with the blade that Koroku presented to him. He watched a few drops of the red liquid spill and land inside the circle before his eyes returned to his enemy, indicating that it was his turn.

"I, Musashi Koroku, will not cause harm to you or Haruno Sakura and allow you to escape once you have fulfilled your end of the deal." Koroku quickly imitated the jonin, watching the circle turn red before a burning sensation appeared on both of their necks, where a black seal appeared.

"It'll detonate if we go against our promises." Kakashi explained weakly, his breathing labored. His hands formed several more seals, until a scroll materialized out of thin air and landed in his waiting hands. "Everything that you want to know is in there."

After Koroku inspected the contents of the scroll, he seemed satisfied and got to his feet, exiting the room with his two last men.

"Kakashi..." He heard Sakura growl, startling him. "Why did you do that?"

The kunoichi crawled over to him, stopping at his side and moving to heal his legs right away. He shut his eyes tightly as pain shot through his legs as she mended the torn muscles with her chakra, which oddly felt almost like having them shredded.

"This is enough, Sakura..." He ground out, panting. "You need to keep your chakra to heal yourself."

"I'll be okay. If you can't carry me back home, then I'll die anyway." He doubted her words greatly, but felt too weak to argue. The blood she occasionally had to spit out only worried him all the more, even her wounds were still gaping open and weeping blood...

"Okay, that's good... Let's go." She ordered as she removed his hands from his thighs and returned them to her abdomen before got this kneeks, his back to her, so she could climb on his back.

"We're going home, Sakura." He tried to reassure, though he wasn't sure exactly who he was trying to comfort.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Yay! They're finally out. Now to get back to Konoha...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Forty-One: Drip_ **

"Kakashi... You need to stop. It won't do us any good if you can't move tomorrow." Sakura breathed against ear, sounding completely worn out. From the position of the moon, Kakashi could easily see that it was around eleven already.

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly. The jonin knew his companion was right; he'd already used most of his chakra to keep going so long and at a good speed. The terrain was already familiar to both of them, reassuring them greatly. If his estimation was right, they'd reach Konoha in just about four days.

The Copy Nin once he found a small clearing between trees that would be private enough to not expose them easily to any passing ninja. The last thing that they needed was an enemy nin finding them in such a poor physical condition. As carefully as possible, he let his companion slip off his back to sit on the ground before he turned to her.

"Come here, I need to fix your legs." The chuunin ordered, voice commanding even if it lacked energy. As much as he wanted the excruciating pain in his thighs to go away, he knew that her chakra reserves were running low as well.

"No, you need to keep your energy. Your wounds are much more serious." He replied before trying to sit down on the ground himself, only to fall flat on his back from the exhaustion. His breath came out in ragged pants as the exertion from the whole day settled in his sore body, making him realize just how far he had pushed himself.

"Yeah, and you can barely stand. I can hardly see you being able to go far tomorrow if I do nothing. Don't expect me to be able to carry you, either." The girl sneered, throwing him an angry look. It seemed his silence was enough for an answer to her, because she moved to his side and started working on his legs.

He remained silent the whole time, no matter how awful the pain got. She was certainly aware of bad it was, she was an incredible medic, after all, he didn't need to show it and make her feel guilty. It wasn't long before his friend collapsed at his side, her breathing as labored as his had been, causing him to worry. When he turned on his side to check on her, he gasped at the sight of her blood-covered stomach, his hand shooting to his back to see if the liquid he'd felt on his back was in fact blood and not sweat.

"Sakura, you're still bleeding!" How could she still be bleeding? She'd already used a good portion of her chakra just healing herself throughout the day...

"Koroku didn't hit any vital points, but he nicked major blood vessels..." She started, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "I can't fix it all by myself."

"For fuck's sake, Sakura, why didn't you tell me?" He snapped back as he started forming the signs to summon his dogs. "You made it seem like it would be okay..."

His palm slapped the ground and three of his dogs suddenly appeared. The additional chakra spent to summon them made even breathing require quite the effort, but he had no other choice. The animals seemed to be confused for a second, wondering why they'd been called in the middle of the night until they saw the state their boss was in.

"Pakkun, I need you to go ahead to Konoha and lead a medic team back to us." Kakashi ordered, losing no time since he could very well black out any second. "Bull, guard the camp for the night. Akino, go hunt something for us to eat." Just like he had thought, the jonin felt his consciousness slip away and soon enough his vision turned black.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N:** This is it, One Day has reached 20,000 views! I am so impressed.  >_< Thanks to everybody who is reading this, I hope you're enjoying it!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Forty-Two: The Feel Of_ **

When he woke up, all the Kakashi could notice for a moment was the feel of the light breeze against his skin, the warmth of the sun, the scent of the grass and trees that surrounded him... How good it felt to be outside. His eyes remained closed, taking the time to enjoy the calm. Until he remembered the acutal situation they were in.

"Sakura?" The jonin called out as he stood on his knees. No response. "Sakura."

She was immobile. His heart hammered in his chest as he rushed over to her, putting two fingers to her neck to check her pulse and breathing. Both were present, but far too weak for her to be okay. Immediately, he sat her up against and shook her, trying to wake her up.

"Sakura, wake up!" He shouted as he tapped her cheek several times. "You've got to wake up, now!" She couldn't be dying. Not after all this, not for... nothing.

After a violent shake, the girl in his arms gasped for breath, eyes shooting open and a hand grasping at her chest. He watched in horror as she struggled to breathe, only able to take in short gasps. Much to his relief, her breathing evened out a little after a minute or so, though still labored.

"Sakura..." He let out, voice thick with worry, as he brushed the hair out of her face. "Do you have enough chakra to at least help you with your beathing?"

"Chakra has nothing to do with his..." She wheezed, coughing out a small amount of blood. "I've lost too much blood. I can stimulate the red cell production, but it only helps on the long-term." He was very well aware of it, but his mind refused to admit it. There had to be something they could do...

A quick glance at her mid-riff showed him that it still bled, though barely. Most of the blood had dried, so her condition could possibly get better in the following days.

"Don't die on me, Sakura..." The jonin demanded lowly as he hauled her on his back, getting ready to leave. "I can't lose you."

"Heh, I've survived this once. It's not an extra hole in my mid-section that'll kill me..." He couldn't help but smile at her cocky words. She was a fighter. He could already feel the tingling sensation that her chakra created against his back, signaling that she was trying to fix herself as she could again. Encouraged by her lack of fear, he started running at full speed, forcing himself to ignore the increasing pain in his legs.

"Shouldn't we wait for your dogs? I wouldn't mind having a bite..." She let out, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, they'll catch up with us. You can eat while we're moving."


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N:** Haha, I've been impatient to write this particular chapter for a while...

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or one of its characters.

**_Day Forty-Three: Bleep_ **

"Kakashi?" Sakura called out, still laying on his back as he carried her. Kakashi only hummed his acknowledgement, saving his breath since he'd been running for a while already today.

"How did you know that I knew when the deal would take place?" The question almost made him trip on his on feet. She _what?_

"Y-You _know_ when?" The girl on his back remained silent for a while. So long, in fact, that he started getting nervous.

It wasn't that long before she slipped right off him and her fist met with the ground, shattering it all around them save for the spot where she stood. The jonin groaned as he landed on his chest, having tripped on one of the protruding pieces before he could see it

"You mean you didn't know?!" The chuunin shouted behind him, wheezing to catch her breath after. "You gave the scroll... to... Koroku without..." Before she could finish her sentence, she dropped to her knees, struggling to breathe.

"Sakura, you were about to be killed." The jonin started as he got to his feet and turned to her. "I didn't have a choice."

"I can't believe you." She whispered as he hauled her on his back once more, ignoring the weak kicks and punches she delivered. "How could you?!"

"After I went through all that to get the info..." She growled as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her movements dying down. "You could have ruined it all."

Her voice was growing weaker and weaker with each word. The Copy Nin had to admit, he couldn't recall a time where he had been called so many times. Where did she even get such a diverse cussing vocabulary? Sweet Sakura certainly had her surprises.

"Sakura..." His baritone voice warned after a little while. "You can scream at me all you want once we're back home, but please save your breath for now. You're about to pass out." He was quite relieved when she didn't even bother replying.

"I already told you, Sakura..." He whispered, half hoping that she wouldn't be able to hear him. "I... I love you. I couldn't bear losing you."

"But what if that had cost the lives of our comrades, instead?" He heard her say, making guilt rise as a heavy lump in his chest. "What if my life had cost that of dozens of Leaf nin? They're as important to others as I am to you..."

He didn't know what to say. He'd been aware of it when he made the decision, yet he hadn't cared. To see Sakura on the verge of death had been too much, enough for him to accept giving up everything he cared for, just for her.

"I'm sorry, Sakura..." The jonin sighed, unable to find better words. "I just couldn't watch you die. Even if in the end it was selfish, I would do it all over again if it meant I could have you with me."


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N:** Just wanted to apologize for all the previous chapters that have been so short! I felt they might convey the tense, nerve-racking situation better. From the next chapter on, they should return to the usual 1500words length.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Forty-Four: Pack_ **

"Kakashi!" The call of his name made Kakashi's ears perk up at the familiar voice that shouted it, an immense relief washing over him. A quick look ahead of him showed him the fast approaching sihoulettes of their Leaf comrades, their friends. They were finally there. Sakura would be okay. It wasn't more than a few seconds later that he could make out who the four-man team consisted of. Tsunade, Shizune, Gai and Genma. Who would've thought he would once be overjoyed to see Gai running towards him...

"Kakashi, you fucking bastard!" Tsunade roared as she landed barely a foot away from him, not giving him the chance to avoid the punch aimed at his jaw. The brute force of him sent him stumbling back several steps and he groaned in pain.

"Tsunade!" He protested when she raised her first once more. Damn, he could taste his blood on his tongue already. "I can barely walk as it is, can't this wait until _after_ I've recovered?"

"Pussy..." He heard her mutter under her breath as she moved behind him to take Sakura from his back. "How could you let this happen to her?"

The accusation in her tone made his heart clench, the guilt that was already eating him alive heightened by the fact he knew she was right. He had waited far too long. Shizune had rushed to his side as the other two men watched, obviously shocked by the state of their comrades. When the silver-haired man felt his pant legs being rolled up by the brown-haired medic, he backed away, shaking his head.

"I'm fine. I'm sure Tsunade could use your help on Sakura, though." The younger woman gave him a skeptical look before turning to her mentor for confirmation.

"Damn right I do!" The blonde shouted, hunched over the pink-haired girl who had passed out sometime in the last hour. "The girl's on the verge of death!"

Even if her fiery temper hid it well, Kakashi could hear every ounce of worry the Hokage felt behind it. The blonde saw her apprentice like her own daughter, it was a miracle she had even let her go on such a mission. If it hadn't been for the weak, but steady, heartbeat he felt on his back, the ex-ANBU would have tried to wake his partner, scared that she would slip away in her sleep.

"Hey, man." Genma greeted as he placed a hand on his shoulder, his cocky expression long replaced by cautiouness. "How're you feeling? You look like crap."

"The same as I look then." His friend replied, watching the two medics from the corner of his eye. The look was caught by the senbon-biting man. He shook his shoulder lightly, trying to reassure him.

"Hey, she'll be fine. No worries." Kakashi tried his best to believe it. Sakura was in the hands of the two best medics in all the country, after all. Yet, fear still gripped his heart, unrelenting. He couldn't lose Sakura.

"Hop on, friend." Gai let out as he turned his back to Kakashi and squatted, his hand motioning for him to climb on. Even with his legs messed up, the thought of letting the Green Beast carry him made him cringe.

Sadly, the silver-haired jonin was given no choice. Genma shoved him onto the other's back, claiming that there was no way he could still possibly walk back to Konoha with the amount of blood that covered his pants. As the group of six restarted moving, heading full speed towards their home, exhaustion took over him, the comfort of being surrounded bys his comrades enough to make him lose his grip on his body, allowing him to drift off to a much needed sleep.

 


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N:** Chapter forty-five! Three-quarters of One Day written. Plus, the last part is in Konoha and focuses on the aftermath for our favorite couple... This is interesting! As promised, this chapter will be longer!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

**_Day Forty-Five: Hey Sunshine_ **

Blurry... Everything was blurry. Where was he? Where was Sakura? Kakashi's came up to rub his tired eyes, hoping to clear his vision. Blinking a few times before he tried to assess his surroundings, the jonin could now easily recognize the much-dreaded ceiling of the hospital. Of course. The hospital. Why would he be elsewhere in the state he'd been when the rescue team had met up with them. With a groan he hoped no one would hear, the Copy Nin sat up and tore the covers away from him.

He winced at the sight. The medics had been nice enough to leave his shirt on him, but his bottom half was naked save for his underwear. Yet, this wasn't the worse that assaulted his poor eyes. His tighs were wrapped thickly in several layers of bandages but blood still soaked through. Had Tsunade been too exhausted to heal him or something? He couldn't remember a time where his wounds had remained in such an awful state after a trip to this horrible building. They'd even slathered a foul-smelling ointment to his skin. Most likely a courtesy of the Fifth.

"Sakura?" He called as his mismatched eyes roved the room. It was empty.

The silver-haired man pushed himself off the bed when he noticed her absence, all sorts of gut-wrenching scenarios wreaking havoc on his mind. The sudden pain in his legs when he settled hid weight on his feet caught him completely off-guard, resulting in an annoying meeting with the floor. The Copy Nin breathed out an exasperated sigh as he waited for the throbbing in his thighs to subside, though it seemed stubborn and didn't stop.

"Hatake, you better be awa-" The voice of the Hokage growled as she shoved the door open. The sight before her made the words die in her throat, though not for long. A roaring laughter exploded from her generous chest as she slapped her hands to her knees in disbelief. Well, there went the last of his dignity...

"How nice of you to come and visit me, Tsunade. Sadly, I think the floor requires my attention." He replied cheerfully as he propped his head on one of his hands, appearing perfectly comfortable in his embarrassing position.

"I'm the Hokage, I schedule the meetings. So back in your bed so I can have a little chat with your sorry ass." She growled as she hauled him off the floor and back onto the hard mattress.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked, suddenly serious. Tsunade hadn't barged in and kicked him in the nuts, so she most likely wasn't in danger anymore.

"What do you mean where is she? In her room, where else?" The man stared at his superior dumbfounded. In her room? Why wasn't she here?

"Why isn't she here?" He asked after a slight hesitation, obviously confused. The Hokage looked back at him the same way, as if expecting him to sprout a new head.

"Did I punch you too hard yesterday?" The silence seemed to encourage her to keep going. "Why the hell would I let my twenty-four year old apprentice sleep in the same room as you?"

The Copy Nin still didn't reply, processing her words instead. Reality hit him like a ton of bricks. It was only natural that a female wouldn't share his room. There was no reason for them to sleep in the same space anymore, they weren't locked up together. They were back home. A particular image of Sakura grounding her hips into his, above him, flashed into his mind. He'd better keep his mouth shut. If Tsunade learned about this, his punishment would be worse than death.

"The information... Sakura knows every-" Before he could finish, the blonde woman nodded and cut him off.

"Yes, she told us everything. We've sent an appropriate team to intercept the sale." A relieved sigh escaped his lips, the enormous weight on his shoulders lifting. Surely Kosuke had needed to take a detour to avoid Konoha patrols. Either way, he would be at the bridge only at the date Sakura had mentioned. Another five days from now.

"How is she?" The question seemed to make her pause. Kakashi's heart raced as he imagined why she would hesitate to speak.

"She'll make it." Tsunade spoke up, as if sensing his worry. "She's lost a blood, we're giving her transfusions as we speak and have her on IV."

His stomach sank further with each word the medic spoke. Sakura was in the intensive care unit and he couldn't visit her today, most likely not tomorrow though it wasn't certain just yet. The amount of blood she had lost would have been enough to kill her had they spent one more day out there. Even as it was, it was obvious to the older woman that her apprentice wouldn't be back on the mission roster for a good two months.

The woman went on about his own condition once she'd explained everything about his teammate's situation. Koroku had aimed perfectly. It was most likely that he wouldn't even be able to stand up for a week, no matter how much they sped the healing process with chakra. The blonde considered it a miracle that he'd even been able to carry the girl all the way back. It would be two or three months before he was back in his original shape.

Once he was alone again, the jonin slumped back against the wall, staring at the opposite one as he thought about everything that he'd just been told. About everything that had happened in the past month and a half. About the way his life was back to normal now. The worse was the feeling of emptiness that came with knowing that Sakura wouldn't be around him most of the time anymore. He had no idea what to make of their relationship at this point. The girl had never returned his confession, but she had slept with him. Did it mean anything? Or had it really been just a desperate attempt to forget what was happening?

"Hey, Kakashi." He heard Genma greet as he stepped in the room. What happened to knocking on doors? Had that practice been eradicated while the duration of this awful mission?

"Yo." Kakashi returned with a small wave of his hand. At least this was a face he didn't mind seeing right now. Even if he had the image of a sleazy womanizer, the man was actually very reasonable.

"Thought I'd bring you some food." The brunette let out as he lifted a bag of takeout. Now that was definitely a visit he could appreciate.

"You must be able to read my mind... I'm starving." The silver-haired man replied as his friend took a seat on the chair next to the bed. He watched intently as his friend tore the bag open and retrieved a container that he handed out to him with chopsticks. "Thanks."

"No problem." They ate in silence for a while, until Genma's curiosity got the better of him. When Kakashi was thrown a funny look, he could pratically guess all of his companion's questions.

"Are you okay?" The inquiry was sincere. Being both jonins, they knew all too well how much just one mission coul fuck you up. Seeing the state that Sakura had been in, the senbon-chewing man already knew that Kakashi's mind must me a mess.

"I'm fine. We made it alive, it's all that matters." The answer didn't seem to satisfy his friend, which was understandable. If he hadn't asked about the mission, then it was because he was aware of the details already. How much had Sakura told them?

"Was she...?" Kakashi shook his head quickly. "Okay." The silver-haired jonin continued eating without speaking a word more, feeling uneasy about sharing more with his comrade.

"Mate, I hate to ask but... You look like shit. What happened between you two?" Before he could even reply, Genma raised a finger to hush him, eyeing suspiciously. "No bullshit. No amount of pain could make you look like that." This guy knew him too well.

"Genma..." He started as he pinched the bridge of his nose in mild frustration. "I had to sit back and watch her be tortured. For more than a month. What do you expect?"

"I don't know, man. I just got this strange feeling that you don't see her as just... another girl, after all this." Was he really that transparent? It was a bit scary.

"Why would you even ask me that?" He replied, obviously irritated.

"Because if you watched the woman you love be kicked around, I can't imagine what's going on in that sick head of yours." Gennma threw back, watching him carefully. Kakashi only stared at his lap in silence, unable to reply. How was he even feeling after all this?


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N:** Hello! So sorry about the amount of time this update took. Other things were requiring my attention for a while, haha. Anyway. I might have lied about the length of the upcoming chapters... Turns out I lack the inspiration to write extensively about a two-week long hospital stay! Heh, I guess this would mean more chapters quicker, at least? Sorry!

**_Chapter Forty-Six: Lonely Friend_ **

Why were hospital ceilings so boring? Really, couldn't they be something else than a sterile white that could bore you to death? Kakashi might not have had many suggestions to offer to improve the situation, but he was quite certain that just adding some color could liven things up a bit. Just a bit. Genma had confirmed his status of best friend the previous day, by bringing him his copies of Icha Icha and they'd been pretty useful.

Yet, after exactly twenty-nine hours of re-reading them, boredom had claimed his mind once more. He'd tried sleeping. No matter how long he laid down and closed his eyes, his consciousness never slipped away, remaining clear and sharp as always. Sleep would have been such an easy cure to this horrible state of mind. Close your eyes, let time pass until the situation was better...

But no. It seemed he was determined to stay awake more than he should even through his convalescence. Maybe it was because was dipping into his slumber time. The girl still hadn't cracked an eye open once. No doubt, she was resting for the both of them. Even if he tried to be calm about it, this fact unnerved the Copy Nin. Tsunade insisted that it was normal, considering the severity of her injuries and all the trauma that she had endured in the past month and a half, but it did nothing to soothe his nerves.

A tired eye looked through the window, examining the starry sky. It was late already. Almost three days since she'd last been awake. The jonin had been told that someone was with her at all times, so she wouldn't be alone when she would finally come back to them. From what he'd heard, it was either Naruto, Sai or Ino for the most part. At night though, it was easy to feel the Hokage's discreet chakra as she dozed off in Sakura's room. It was most likely the only time that the woman had to spend with her apprentice.

On his side, the silver-haired man had preferred to abstain from paying his ex-student a visit. He didn't need to see her unconscious. The familiar feel of her chakra, even if it was weak, and the frequent updates he received on her status were enough for the time being. Her vitals were stable and everyone knew she would make it out okay, that she just needed time to recover until her body gathered enough strenght to return to its normal state.

It was hard to tell when the pinkette would wake up, even for the Fifth. The busty woman's guess had been anywhere between at any moment to a week, at the most. He hoped she was right and that his teammate would be back to chewing his ear off before he even realized it. He missed her so much already. The knowledge that he wouldn't be the first to see those beautiful emerald eyes open sent a small sting of jealousy to his stomach, though he didn't give it much importance. It wouldn't be long before he got to see her, after their group of friends were done stifling her with their relief and enthusiasm.

It didn't matter because then, they'd be alone and he would have her to himself.


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N:** Hello! I'm sorry to have posted so little lately, but I swear I've been very busy! In fact, I've started a little blog for the stories that I write. They will all be posted there, along with some random stuff I feel like sharing. I've finished planning another story (which is not Porcelain ;) ), started planning two others that are originals instead of fanfics... Anyway! For the blog, I'm starting it because I've decided I want to make writing my career. It's what I enjoy, what I love, what I can do all day and never get bored... Which is exceptional for me! You can find it here:

www. lolalotsbook . blogspot . ca

Just remove the the spaces! Clicks give me a possibility of revenue, so it would be greatly appreciated if you would go read my stories there. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Forty-Seven: Team 7_ **

Well, now that he was here, he had no choice. There was no saying no to Tsunade when she was decided on doing something, like shoving you into a wheelchair and dragging you to Sakura's room. Kakashi had really wanted to wait for her to wake up or at least for a moment where he would be alone with her, but the Hokage thought otherwise. It seemed that his lack of visits was interpreted as aloofness. He wanted to see his teammate, he really did. What the jonin didn't want was to be surrounded with people when he had to see his ex-student.

Sasuke and Naruto were already there when the blonde pushed him in the room, slamming the door shut behind him. His sudden appearance startled the two young men. They were staring at him as if it was a miracle that he'd come to visit Sakura. He wasn't really that cold, was he?

"Kakashi-sensei, it's great that you finally came to visit!" The boisterous male let out, as cheerful as ever. "I'm Sakura missed you."

"She's asleep, dobe. She can't miss him." The Uchiha replied, crossing his arms over his chest as he turned to throw a glance at Sakura. Even if he was still quite cold, he'd become more talkative with time. Just a little.

"I'm sure she does anyway! Right, Sakura?" The broad grin he sported quickly disappeared when he turned to the girl, butreceived no answer. He sighed and slouched in his chair, supporting his chin in both his palms as his mood suddenly darkened.

Now that the mood was quieter, Kakashi went past the his two ex-students to the other side of his third's bed. The pinkette appeared calm, her breathing was even and not labored as he last remembered it to be. His eye lowered to her abdomen, finding it covered by a thin blanket. He wanted to pull it off, so he could see what state she really was in, but the presence of his friends stopped him. His action could be misinterpreted.

"She's doing good." Sasuke said, apparently noticing his hesitation. "They need to feed her through IV for the moment, because of the damage to her abdomen. It won't be that long before she can eat by herself though."

"I see." The older man replied, not taking his eyes off the sleeping girl.

"It's not your fault." Immediately, the silver-haired jonin's head shot up to look at the Uchiha, eye widened in surprise. "Don't give me that look, it's clear that you're blaming yourself for this."

"Is that true, Kakashi-sensei?" The blonde inquired, shocked that his teacher could believe such a thing.

"Why don't you two focus on something else than my psyche, hm?" Kakashi half-ordered in annoyance. The last thing he wanted was to discuss this mission with his team.

"I'm just saying, knowing Sakura, she's the one who decided to go through with it." Sasuke explained. "If she'd said she wanted out, you would have aborted the mission immediately."

It was almost strange that the raven-haired boy could deduce this much. They'd never formed a strong bong, not even before he'd gone with Orochimaru. He'd probably given his former student less credit than he deserved in terms of understanding the human mind.

"I'll just return to my room, if you don't mind." He let out as he headed to the door, ignoring the curious looks he was given.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Forty-Eight: Limbo_ **

Being with the whole team had disturbed Kakashi. It had reminded him of who exactly the girl he had feelings for was. How would their team react, should they get together? Most of all, he wondered if Tsunade would let him live if she knew what he thought about her apprentice. A relationship with his teammate was something he wanted, but the more he thought about it, the more he doubted it was a good idea.

Surely, they would be the talk of the village if they got together, or if word went around that a teacher was in love with his ex-student. At the very least, no laws against this kind of relationship prohibited them of engaging in a romantic or sexual relationship. That didn't mean that it wasn't looked down upon though. He couldn't help but wonder about how team training sessions would go, if he and Sakura ever happened to be a couple, about how their two teammates would react.

He had no idea how Sasuke might take the news. He wasn't protective of her like Naruto was. The blonde was easy to predict. He'd most likely go on a rant, calling him a pervert, sick, twisted, be disgusted that the two could even think of each other that way. His insults wouldn't matter in the end, the jinchuriki could never really mean such things. Maybe he would end up approving, since he wanted his friends to be happy.

His thoughts were cut short when a nurse entered his room.

"Sakura has waken up, I'll take you to her." The girl let out as she grabbed the handles of his wheelchair and led him out of the room.

Kakashi's mind raced as they went through the several corridors that seperated their bedrooms. He wondered in what state she would be. Disoriented, angry, scared... perfectly fine? As soon as they entered the room, the silver-haired man was relieved to hear her chatting away with Naruto, cheerful and seemingly happy.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The young woman exclaimed as she saw him, leaning forward in her sitting position, bright smile stretching her lips. "How are your legs doing?"

"Just fine." He replied, remaining brief. "What about you? How are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty good, a little tired though." She admitted as she sat back against the top of the bed, which had been folded up so she could do so comfortably. "Um, do you guys mind if I have a word in private with Kakashi-sensei?"

Everyone seemed to raise an eyebrow at her request, including Kakashi himself. Naruto seemed to want to protest, but Sasuke was quick to clap a hand over his mouth and drag him out of the room forcefully, quickly followed by the nurse and Tsunade. The older woman had hesitated a little, throwing them a curious glance, though she most likely guessed it would have to do with their mission.

"Kakashi-sensei..." The pinkette called softly when the door slid shut.

"Yes, Sakura?" He replied as he turned to her, observing her with mild curiosity.

"When Tsunade asks for the report of this mission, could you leave out any part that hints that we've been... intimate?" Her voice was quite timid, but her eyes were determined. Clearly, she didn't want anyone to think that they were closer than they should be.

"If that's what you want." The jonin answered, easily masking any disappointment he felt.

"Thank you." The young woman breathed out in relief. "Just being brought by like this, with everyone knowing what happened to me is embarrassing enough already."

"No problem." Her ex-sensei said. "I guess I'll return to my room now that I know you're fine." He continued as he headed for the door, barely giving her time to react.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Forty-Nine: Chit Chat_ **

"Hey, Kakashi." Genma greeted as he opened the door to his room. Again, he hadn't knocked before entering the room. This man needed lessons on privacy.

"Yo." He replied quietly, sitting up in his bed. He was so tired of that bed already. He missed his home dearly, even if it was only a crappy one-room apartment. It was _his._

"'sup? You look down." The brunette inquired as he took a seat besides the bed. As much as Kakashi was bothered by how easily Genma read him, the food containers he carried were too tempting to ponder over such idle details.

Noticing the eye lingering on the take out boxes, the other man grinned and handed him his share. The silver-haired jonin didn't lose any time to tear open the paper wrapper that contained his chopsticks and pulled them apart promptly before opening his box. Even if the food didn't look much, it smelled heavenly to the masked ninja.

"Nothing much. Don't see why you'd think that." He lied as he picked up a piece of vegetable and brought it to his mouth as he lowered his mask. Genma was one of the few people who had ever seen his face, so he didn't need to hide with him.

"Stop bullshitting me. What did your chick tell you?" He grumbled, mouth full. Kakashi raised an eyebrow at his question. "Heard she woke up, clearly you visited her."

"I'm not supposed to talk about it." He admitted. Sakura might have only mentioned the mission report, but he assumed it included talking about it in general, no matter with who. Either way, he wasn't comfortable with the idea of telling anyone he had sex with her while on the mission.

"Speak." The senbon-biter ordered as he snatched the container from his friend's lap. "Or else no more goodies for you."

Kakashi watched in horror as his food was removed from his reach. He would have ignored the threat, if he didn't know that Genma was fully capable of going through with it. Damn. Hospital food was starting to make him sick. Eyeing the white box carefully, he sighed. It wasn't like his companion couldn't keep a secret...

"Fine, fine." He gave up and stretched his arm out to take his food back. "She told me to leave out any intimate details from the report."

"Intimate details?!" The brunette exclaimed as he only pulled the precious box further away. "You've got to tell me more about that."

"Genma!" The silver-haired jonin growled as he leaned further towards him, gripping the bed for support as he tried to grab his friend's jacket, to no avail. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Give me that food."

"You slept wth her?" His companion whispered, shocked and hungry for more details. "Come on, you know I won't say a thing." The sharingan-wielder threw him a dirty look as he sat back in the bed, wishing he wouldn't be so nosy.

"Yes." He answered as he turned his head to look out the window, somewhat embarrassed. A satisfied smile crept up on his lips when he felt the box being replaced on his lap.

"On the mission?" Genma inquired as he brought a piece of food to his mouth, having resumed his sitting position on the chair. "I mean, I know on a long mission like this that it happens. But there?"

"It's not like I wanted to." Kakashi replied as he dug in his own meal. "She came on to me, said she wanted it bad." A twinge of guilt made its way to his mind. This was a very private topic, surely Sakura wouldn't be happy that he was sharing this information.

"I heard some women cope that way after being raped." His friend let out after swallowing a bite. "They go see a trusted person and have sex with him."

"I told you she wasn't raped." The silver-haired man said before biting on a particularly large shrimp.

"How do you know?" His companion threw back. "Were you with her the whole time?"

"No, but she assured me she wasn't." He took another bite before continuing. "I didn't smell anyone on her either."

"Fuck, that nose of yours creeps me out." Genma blurted out, obviously annoyed. "But still, you can't be sure with just that much."

"Genma..." Kakashi warned.

"Okay, okay." His friend gave up, noticing just how sensitive the subject was. "So you wanna go out with her? She was your student at one point, after all."

"I guess so." He replied, shrugging his shoulders. Did being in love someone automatically mean you wanted a relationship with them? Probably. "I just can't see it happening."

"You should. If you're in love, all is possible!" The brunette cheered, raising his chopsticks high in the air. Kakashi observed him with mild surprise, wondering just what had gotten into him. "Then again, that might be the worst idea ever."

That wasn't any help.


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Hello! Today, I wanted to take the time to thank some people that I haven't been able to yet. Any review I get really motivates to keep writing, since it reminds me that people are counting on me to continue this! Plus knowing that even a single person out there enjyos what I write... It's amazing. So! Joys and Pancakes, thank you for all your reviews and continuous support! It's really appreciated. I would've liked to tell you this personally in a PM, but it's obviously not possible.

Also... I've posted the summaries and some information on two of my upcoming stories on my blog, for those who are interested! "When The Dark Clouds Clear Up" and "Behind the Porcelain Mask". You can find the link to my blog on my profile. You can find them under the 'Fanfiction' section on the right!

Okay! So on with the chapter now... So close to the end already. ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Fifty: Today_ **

Today was the day of the deal. The Leaf nin might already have interrupted it, be in the middle of a fight, or maybe still hunkered down waiting for the perfect moment for an ambush. It was impossible to know, they'd have to wait another four days before the team returned home. Yet, Kakashi was pratically glued to his bed, when he was itching to be there, wishing he could be the one to deliver the final blow to Koroku.

But no, he was stuck here doing nothing.

Sakura's room was calling his name. The Copy Nin could sense that no one was in there with her right then, so they would be alone together. Deep down, a little voice told him that he shouldn't visit her, or at least not while they wouldn't have company. If only he didn't feel the need to see her so badly, this would be much easier.

Even if his stomach was churning uncomfortably, the silver-haired jonin hauled himself into his wheelchair and headed towards his teammate's room. When he knocked on her door, he didn't know what to expect. He could clearly remember her being livid and calling him every dirty name she could muster just a few days ago.

"Come in." Sakura called softly. At least, she wasn't outright agressive towards him.

"Yo." The Copy Nin greeted as he entered her room and closed the door behind him.

"Hi." The girl replied as she sat up, folding her hands in her lap and fidgeting with her fingers.

"How're you feeling?" The older man asked as he stopped by her bedside, giving her a quick look over. His friend seemed a little uneasy about his presence, but she looked healthier. Color had returned to her pale cheeks, her eyes recovering their spark a little more every day.

"I'm getting better. I'll be off the IV feeding in two days." The pinkette replied with some enthusiasm. "How're your legs? Come here, let me check for myself."

"It's okay, Shizune's been taking care of it." Kakashi shook his head as he patted his legs.

"No, show me." The kunoichi ordered and scooted to the other side of the bed to offer him enough space.

With a defeated sigh, her ex-sensei obeyed. As soon as he was settled in the spot she had reserved for him, her hands moved to tug the legs of his pants up until they bunched at the top of his thighs. The soft glow of her chakra appeared below her palms as they hovered above his injuries, seeping into his flesh and prodding around. Getting checked like this was always uncomfortable, if not even painful.

"You're probably going to be able to walk with crutches in a couple days." The girl announced, grinning. "No more wheelchair for mister Hatake."

"That's good to know." He mumbled as he smoothed his pants down.

"So what else did you come here for?" His eye widened ever so slightly, wondering where that had come from.

"Can't I visit my teammate just because I'm worried about her?" The masked ninja asked incredulously as he settled more comfortably on the mattress.

"I already told you I'm fine." She replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I just wanted to spend some time with you, Sakura." The young woman sucked her lower lip, gaze dropping to her lap.

"Oh."

"Did you still want to go on that date?" Kakashi was well aware that the question came out of nowhere, but it was the only way he found to steer the conversation to a more pleasant subject.

"Um... I guess so." The girl blurted out, blinking a few times. "You did promise."

"What do you want to do?" Her fingers wrapped around a stray strand of hair, twirling it around unconsciously as she thought of her answer.

"I can't think of something just like that." The pinkette mumbled, a frown appearing on her features. "Shouldn't you be the one planning it, anyway?"

"I guess that's true." The silver-haired man replied miserably, scratching the back of his head with his eye closed in mock humiliation. "I'll try and come up with something nice then."


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Oh, damn! I completely forgot something last chapter in the note... Sad. Anyway, I'll say it here then! I'm in the mood to write a oneshot. Thing is... I don't know about what! So I am turning to you guys to help me out with this. ;) A word, an image, a summary... anything! Tell me what you want to see Kakashi and Sakura doing, and I'll write a oneshot from one of the suggestions. You can either post it in the reviews here or as a comment on my blog.

Impatient to hear all your ideas!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Fifty-One: Belated Welcome_ **

"Kakashi-sensei! We're visiting you!" Naruto exclaimed as he burst through his ex-sensei's door, causing the older him to stare at him in disbelief. He really needed to make friends that understood _why_ there was a door in the first place.

"Naruto, Sasuke..." The Copy Nin greeted grimly, his eye drooping more than usual. "Why have you taken so long to visit me?"

"Huh?" The blonde scratched the top of his head and grinned from ear to ear. "B-Because you don't like visits!"

The duo's gazes remained locked together in an impromptu glaring contest, whilst their other teammate's head dropped in desperation.

"Sasuke, tell me." Kakashi let out as his opponent finally blinked, awarding him a pointless victory. "Why are you here?"

"Sakura's hiding something, isn't she?" The raven-haired jonin asked casually, though the hard look in his eyes betrayed the relaxed demeanor.

"I don't see how that involves me." The older man replied as he returned his attention to the orange book he held.

"But sensei!" The whiskered boy whined. "You were with her the whole time. Surely you know what happened to her."

"If Sakura won't tell you herself, then it's none of my business." He knew he was being cold to the two, but he couldn't bring himself to share the details of the mission with them, even if he excluded any part that hinted to sexual activity.

"We're worried about her." Sasuke stated, his tone dropping lower in discreet anger. "She acts fine, but I'm certain that something is going on."

"As much as I'd like to help you, I can't read her thoughts." Their ex-sensei sighed as he snapped the book shut."I know nothing more than you other than what happened there, and that much you can guess by yourselves."

"What a bummer..." The blonde groaned, clapping a head over his forehead. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't think you two should worry too much." The senior reassured with an eye crease. "Sakura is so much stronger than you know."

"You can't tell us anything at all?" The Uchiha prodded. "Just so we know what we're dealing with."

Kakashi lowered his visible eye to the cover of his book, pondering over the request. Their teammates only meant well by inquiring about what she had been through and her state. Maybe telling them the general situation wouldn't be superfluous.

"You're aware of what the mission was?" He questionned, shifting his whole body so he was facing his team. They both nodded. "Well, then..." He started as he stared at the floor. "As expected, the enemy assumed that it was useless to target me to retrieve the information they were after. Sakura was, instead. They made her endure various forms of torture, every day, to make me break. She refused to let me speak, so I didn't say anything until her life was truly at risk. Luckily, by then she had gathered all the information we needed."

Silence surrounded the three men for quite some time as the juniors processed the new information. It wasn't anything that they couldn't have deduced from what they already knew of the mission, but hearing it only made it too real. Their female teammate had endured a cruel treatment, for no less than a month and a half.

"You should be proud of her." Kakashi breathed out. It was true, yet it didn't stop the anger rising in him. "She did a remarkable job and was impossibly strong through it."

The trio had no trouble believing this, they all had an entirely new respect for the girl after this. Still, this pride did nothing to quell their outrage at seeing her body so battered, the fake smile that she wore just to make them feel better. A question hovered between them, never spoken, but fully understood by any ninja that had felt true pain. Why did shinobi rhyme with tragedy?

 


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N:** Chapter 52 already. Only eight chapters left to the story, people! Still waiting for oneshot insiration. <3

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from it.

**_Day Fifty-Two: Dilly Dally_ **

It was time to say good bye. Kakashi spared his trusty wheelchair another glance as he grasped the crutches the nurse had brought him, claiming that his legs were now strong enough to support him with the new tool. He was going to miss the wheeled-device, really. It made travelling from point A to point B more comfortable, though a bit more tiring for the arms. Sitting in that chair, no one would blame for being lazy.

Alas, it was time seperate from the lovely gadget.

Returning his gaze to the two wooden crutches he held, the Copy Nin examined them carefully, eye sharp for any imperfection. They were safe, he deemed. Sliding his weight off the bed and onto his new aid, he tested it, as if expecting to hear the wood splinter when he placed his feet on the ground. Much to his satifaction, they remained in one piece and offered no sign of weakness. Good, his assumption had been right.

Kakashi was an eccentric man. Nobody would be surprised by such a statement. He wouldn't call himself paranoid, though decades of being caught in enemy traps might have conditioned him to be. In reality, he believed he approached certain objects the way he did people. With care and apprenhension. Being forced to walk with crutches implied so many details that most would overlook, yet were crucial to the silver-haired jonin.

Such as... Which would gain him the most free meals and pity?

With a sigh, the masked man had to concede victory to the chair. It was too bad he'd spent so little time with it.

After having waited all day for the perfect opportunity, he decided that now was the best moment to take his crutches on a walk. Sakura had been surrounded by people from sunrise to sunset. With the moon already high in the sky, it wasn't hard to guess that her company had long left and that all risk associated with visiting his favorite student had dissipated.

"Sakura." The jonin called as he pushed the door open as silently as possible. The girl groaned in her sleep, tossing and turning at the sudden noise. "Wake up."

The click caused by closing the door woke her up with a start, she sat immediately, eyes wide and staring at her intruder. It wasn't long before her shinobi reflexes kicked in and she grabbed the nearest object to hurl at her potential enemy before she scrambled to the end of the bed, as far away as possible from the shadowed figure.

"Get out of here!" The young woman snarled as she gripped the covers.

"Sakura!" Kakashi growled as the pillow hit head. "It's just me."

"Kakashi-sensei?" She gasped as she recognized him. "Why the hell are you waking me up like that?!"

"I just wanted to give you a heads up." He let out as he bent down to recover the fluffy item from the floor. "Naruto and Sasuke are quite curious about what happened to you."

"They asked you?" The girl replied warily, barely above a whisper. "You didn't..."

"Of course not." The older man answered immediately, the offense he felt from her lack of trust clear in his baritone voice. "I only told them about the situation as a whole. Being captive and hurt. Nothing more."

"Oh." The pinkette exhaled in relief, relaxing as she sat on the edge of her mattress. "Thank you."

"No problem." Kakashi gave her a half smile as he leaned back againt the wall. "I understand."

"They gave you crutches?" The question left the Copy Nin unphased, barely bothered by the sudden change in subject.

"Yep." He uttered cheerfully, deciding to amuse her. "My wheelchair had a busy schedule ahead of it, it seems."

The small giggle that erupted from his companion made a genuine smile appear behind his mask. It had been such a long time since he'd heard her laugh.

"Sakura..." Her voice died down as she heard him, eyes locking with his with a small frown. "Are you really okay?" The Copy Nin questioned. "It's alright not to be after such traumatic events."

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei." The kunoichi reassured, her lips stretched in a lopsided smile. "I'll get over it."

The two didn't say anything after her response. It wasn't necessary. Kakashi knew that she was lying, hiding something from him and she was aware of it. The older man wouldn't bother with trying to pry something out of her, the girl was even more stubborn than he was. No good results would come out of it.

"I'm glad then." Her companion lied. "I'll let you sleep now."

 


	53. Chapter 53

_**Day Fifty-Three: Good Night Visits** _

The second he felt the mattress dip besides him, Kakashi's eyes were open. Much to his dismay, he had always been a light sleeper. This trait had rarely turned out to be useful on mission, as someone was always awake and on watch. Instead, it plagued him with nights cut far too short, whether it be from the morning chirps of bird or people walking by his door inside the apartment building. All the jonin wanted was a good night's sleep.

"Kakashi-sensei." The voice that had murmured his name belonged to no other than Sakura.

"Sakura." The Copy Nin greeted as he forced himself into a sitting position. "What earns me the pleasure of this midnight visit?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." The girl said as she sat cross-legged on his bed, facing him.

"No problem, Sakura." His fingers pinched a fold in the blanket that still covered his lap. If he didn't busy his hands, he was afraid he might reach out and pull her into an affectionate hug.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you, but..." She whispered, avoiding his eye. "It's hard."

The fact that she was sharing even just a little something with him made the male's heart swell. He was well aware that he was the only one privy to these bouts of private thoughts, even if it was only out of luck.

"I'll be fine though." The pinkette added hastily. "I just need some time to cope with... all of it."

"Thank you." The silver-haired ninja breathed out, his eye closing to form his trademark smile.

"Huh?" Sakura let out and frowned, eyes finally meeting his. "Why?"

"Just for talking to me." His reply was met with silence, as if his words sounded alien to her ears.

After a moment, her hand lifted to reach for his, though hesitation had the young woman retracting it. Immediately, Kakashi wrapped his fingers around her wrist to hold her back. He pulled her towards him carefully, waiting for her to follow his lead willingly before he helped her settle in his lap. She leaned the side of her body against his chest, letting his shoulder support her head as his arms closed around her in a delicate embrace.

"You presence is always so comforting to me, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura mumbled while pressing her palm to his chest. The warmth that she emanated lulled her ex-teacher into relaxed state of mind, pushed away all his worries so he could focus solely on the object of his affections. "Maybe it's because we've barely ever been apart in the last few months."

"Maybe." He let out, cupping her cheek to tilt her head back so he could touch his forehead to hers.

The whole situation was unfamiliar to him. The urge to kiss this girl, to hold her close, to never let her go...

The world love had seldom left his lips through his life, yet no other could describe this. He loved Sakura. As hard as it was to believe, there was no denying it at this point. From the moment he'd chosen her over his village, he'd been aware of that fact. In a way, it was a relief to be so certain. Confessing to his teammate with words devoid of meaning would have riddled him with guilt and shame for the rest of his life.

He could see her close her eyes, feel her body relax against his. He was happy, if that was even possible for him, that he brought a semblance of comfort to her. Yet, deep down, all he understood from her casual behavior was friendship.


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N:** Just so you guys don't forget, here's the choices for the oneshot again:

1\. How Kakashi discovers Sakura is pregnant with their first child.

2\. Naruto drags Kakashi to the public baths to spy on the women's side, where Sakura just happen to be.

3\. Kakashi ignores Sakura to read Icha Icha. After stealing a book, she forces him to choose between it or her.

Post your choice in your next review!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Fifty-Four: It's Over_ **

"Listen people!" The Hokage's voice roared, hogging everyone's attention. Her cheeks were already tinted pink, the effect of the liquid contained the cup that she was currently raising. "Today, we're all here to celebrate. To congratulate my apprentice, my surrogate daughter, the apple of my eye, Sakura, for surviving such a perilous mission!" The woman boasted as she locked her arm around the younger girl's neck. "She's a damn fine shinobi and she's proved it! I knew I wouldn't regret betting on her!"

"Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura mumbled, struggling against the blonde's death grip as her cheeks flushed.

"Oh, you're right!" The busty woman exclaimed as she directed her drink towards Kakashi. "Congrats to this guy as well. Now go have fun!"

The Copy Nin stared at his superior, his lips in a hard line invisible through his mask. Whilst he was fully aware that he hadn't done most of the work in this mission, not even having his name mentioned in the woman's speech stung.

At least, he could relax. This celebration was one he intended to enjoy thoroughly. The team that had been sent to intercept the sale of the forbidden jutsu had returned, safe and successful. Koroku had been killed, along with all rogue ninjas present at the Great Naruto Bridge. As much as he dreamed of being the one to put an end to their captor's life, the masked man was satisfied with knowing he wasn't a part of this world anymore, with the knowledge that he would never come close to his former student again.

Once the massive crowd that had gathered around Sakura thinned out, she spotted her ex-sensei and waved at him before heading his way. One person hadn't forgotten about him, at least.

"Yo." He greeted as she leaned on the wall besides him, imitating his lazy position.

"Tsunade-shishou is drunk already." The girl complained, pressing a hand to her eyes to block her view. "She's so embarrassing."

"You should enjoy the party, Sakura." The older man encouraged. "It's not every day that you get celebrated."

"Hey!" The pinkette growled. "This party is for you, too. I don't see you enjoying it."

"Can't help it if you're the star." He teased before taking a sip of sake from his cup. "You deserve it, anyway."

"I think you're rubbing off on me." The kunoichi complained, grimacing. "I think I'm starting to hate crowds as much as you do."

"You're forgetting one very important point about all of this." Kakashi mused, pursing his lips against the rim of his cup.

"What's that?" She questioned, arching a pink eyebrow high.

"Taking advantage of the situation while everything is free." He replied cheerfully before tilting his drink to her. "If there's something to learn from me, it should be that."

"What a clown." Sakura groaned, snatching his sake away. "I think you've had enough already."

Parties were always dull to him. People mingled, chatting away and apparently having fun, while he was bored out of his mind. The only worthwhile companion he could find was a bottle of sake, and now his teammate has swiped it away from under his nose and walking away with it.


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N:** Okay. There's a tie between all three right now... So summary time!

1\. **(Full Belly)** Naruto has accidentally found out that Sakura is pregnant by overhearing Shizune tell her during her check-up. A few days later, he decides to invite the team out for ramen to celebrate. What he isn't aware of, is that the kunoichi hasn't broken the news to her partner just yet.

2\. **(Innocent Peeking)** Naruto drags Kakashi along to go spy on the women's side when the team goes to the public baths after their training session. Even though the Copy Nin had no wish to do such a perverted thing, the sight is simply too beautiful to resist. Who would've thought that Sakura had grown to be such a gorgeous woman? It's too bad that Naruto can't keep quiet.

3\. **(Icha Icha Sakura)** When Kakashi ignores Sakura in favor of Icha Icha one too many times, the kunoichi decides to take matters into her own hands and steals one of her ex-sensei's precious books. After threatening his perverted belonging, she pushes him to choose between it and her. How hard can the choice be?

Also... After this, only five chapters left. Quite amazing, isn't it? The third story I've ever finished! Haha. I have mixed feelings towards this. In a way, I'm glad I'm done with it and can move on to something else, but... I'll miss it and the characters in it. No matter how many Kaka/Saku I write, they're all different people in it. Different because they aren't the same age, haven't lived all the same, haven't matured the same...

Aah, ranting. Anyway! Here's chapter 55.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Fifty-Five: Crappy One-Room Place_ **

Being back in his own home was plenty to warrant his placid mood. Sakura spending the evening with him was just the cherry on top. Ten days stuck in the hospital was enough to drive any ninja crazy, lazy or not. The crutches would remain his loyal companions for the next few weeks, but at least he was free to move around of his own will. As soon as they received their leave from the hospital, Kakashi had decided to invite his teammate to his apartment for dinner as a private celebration.

The meal had been rather uneventful. The duo was back to its usual routine, though with some added tension. How to return to normal after such a traumatizing mission wasn't explained step by step in the perfect ninja handbook, it was a solution they had to figure out for themselves. Neither dared to speak of the past two months, preferring silence to dramatic conversation. All that was needed then was relaxation. Time to cope.

"It's getting late." The Copy Nin remarked as he peeked out his window, sitting on the floor. "It's past midnight already."

"You're right." The Fifth's apprentice let out as her gaze followed his. "I can't believe we lost track of time like this."

The girl snapped her book shut and stood up, kicking the cushion she'd been using back to its original spot on the bed. With a exasperated groan, she stretched her limbs, causing a few joints to pop loudly as she forced the stiffness out of them. Hatake watched, amused, as she gathered the few belongings she had dragged with her, pratically stumbling around either from exhaustion or lack of strength.

"You could spend the night here." He offered, lifting his body only enough to sit on the bed next to him. "If you're too tired to go back home."

The young kunoichi turned to him, eyebrows raised high and lips slightly parted. She thumbed the novel that she held, weighing her options. To the older man, it felt natural to ask her to stay the night. Except for their time at the boring medical building, almost all their shut eye had been together, leaned against one another for support and warmth.

"I guess I could do that." She replied, lips twitching in a playful smile.

The silver-haired man returned the small display of emotion, not waiting any longer before he rid himself of any unnecessary clothing. There was little to remove, in truth. His flak jacket, shirt and hitai-ate. His companion followed suit before joining him in his bed, keeping only her undies and t-shirt on.

The jonin laid under the blanket, keeping it high enough for his partner to settle next to him. Figuring out how to act around the girl was no easy task. She agreed to sleep in his bed, but made no move to close the distance between them. Whilst he wouldn't mind wrapping an arm around her and pull her close, he couldn't tell whether or not that would bother her.

"It's almost been strange, not to have you close to me at night." The now unmasked ninja admitted. There was no reason to hide from her anymore.

"I know." The pinkette agreed. "There's a few times where I woke up, wondering where you were."

Tentatively, encouraged by her words, he raised a hand to her shoulder. His eyes remained locked with hers, searching for any sign that he should remove his palm from her. When he felt neither tension or hesitation from his ex-student, his fingers slid down her arm, continuing on their path until they stopped at her hip. Although it was dark, he could see her emerald eyes perfectly. There was little hidden in the depths of her green orbs, they were quiet and empty.

His digits tugged at her hip carefully. A calm heartbeat turned to pounding when the girl gave in to his silent demand, closing the distance between them. Her palms pressed to his chest, spreading a welcomed warmth on his covered skin, while her nose nudged his neck and his arms wrapped around her delicate frame. There was no doubt that under her palms, she could feel the strong thumping of his heart. The knowledge terrified the Copy Nin for a moment, though it soon dissipated. As long as his cherished pinkette didn't refuse his feelings, he wouldn't mind exposing them, no matter how much he feared her rejection.

Maybe, just maybe, if she realized how much she meant to him, Sakura would accept those feelings.


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N:** The oneshot is out on FF! Number 1 was the winner. It's also available on my blog if you want to read it. :3

And, ooh...! Chapter 56! How many left? 57, 58, 59... 60!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this.

**_Day Fifty-Six: Living Memories_ **

Meeting with Tsunade to give his report for their mission was not a task that Kakashi had looked forward to, for he knew he would have to go in detail about every little event that happened while they were away. The Copy Nin had honored his promise to his ex-student as expected, leaving out any hint that they had gotten far too close to one another during the time of their captivity.

The whole exchange left him feelings bitter, created a quiet rage that simmered in his gut as he spoke, threatening to explode by the time the last word rolled off his lips. After this, the silver-haired jonin desperately wished that he could leave this heartwrenching story behind him, to be brought back forth only if Sakura herself desired to speak of it. Living through it once had already been too demanding. To recount all of it to the Hokage was the equivalent of watching the ordeal happen, still powerless to prevent any of it.

The air felt heavy around the Hokage and her subordinate, the tension between them weighing it down profusely. Neither had wanted to hear or talk about such matters, but their obligations forced them to.

"Kakashi..." The blonde sighed, rubbing the heels of palms to her forehead. "How is she? How is she, really?"

There was a long pause, as Kakashi evaluated the question and weighed his words carefully.

"I think she's having a hard time coping with it for the moment." He stated slowly. "She'll be fine with time, though."

"I hope you're right." The older woman mumbled, leaning back in her chair with her eyes downcast. "I couldn't forgive myself if she's not okay."

"I know." The jounin replied with a certain coldness to his voice.

The feeling was mutual. Sakura was the person they both held closest to their hearts, after all.

"This'll be enough." The busy kunoichi sighed tiredly. "I'll be giving you two the month off, at minimum. I'll give you an update at that point."

With a quick nod, the Copy Nin spun on his heel and headed outside of her office.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying to all kinds of scenarios. In some, the more enjoyable ones, Sakura miraculously recovered and returned to being a happy girl immediately. Some darker ideas included the exact opposite; that his beloved would never be okay again, that she would cry herself to sleep every night and fear every day.

In the end, there was simply no way to predict how the girl would react. No amount of frustration would change this fact. This left the jonin with the only option of being there for her in every way she required him to be.


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N:** I've been bad, dear readers. I've delayed this update (just for one day!), to post another oneshot, number 3. I just couldn't help it! It's posted on FF and my blog. Hope you'll enjoy it because I had one heck of a good time writing it!

And to continue the count down... 58, 59 and 60!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**_Day Fifty-Seven: Everything is Better With Some Tea_ **

Kakashi knocked on his teammate's kitchen window, crouching on its ledge as he peeked inside. At a glance, the apartment appeared empty. Most likely the result of two months of being uninhabited. It wasn't long before his friend entered the room, searching for the source of the noise she'd heard. Emerald landed on the male at her window before the girl jumped and clutched her chest. The jonin could see her lips part in what was surely an infuriated complaint but the sound never reached his ears.

"Use the door already!" The pinkette growled as she opened her window.

"I like keeping you on your toes." The Copy Nin replied while slipping inside.

A huff escaped her lips. "You're incorrigible."

No matter how many times he showed up at her window, the young woman scolded him. It was their ritual. For reasons he couldn't fathom, Sakura accepted every single one of her ex-sensei's quirky habits. Whether he was late, appeared at the window instead of the door, or just covering up his face all the time.

"Tea?"

With all his flaws, she still accepted him in her home, welcomed him even.

"I'd love that."

Friends were an incredible thing.

The silver-haired ninja almost regretted attempting to ruin their friendship with the silliness that was love. If only humans had perfect control over their emotions, over the bond they formed with their peers, it would make relationships so much simpler. Yet, Kakashi couldn't agree with this idea. What would life be without overcomplicated drama?

"How was it?" He asked after taking the first sip of his green tea. Scalding hot, just the way he loved it. His tongue thought otherwise, though.

"What was what?" The pinkette returned, cocking a brow.

"Sleeping in your bed for the first time after so long, of course." The older man chuckled, a small grin curving his exposed lips. His teammate's eyes lowered to the steaming cup in held between her palms, lip caught between her teeth in an unconscious bite.

"Strange." She admitted. "It's like this isn't even my home."

Her guest sighed, one hand rubbing his eyes as if tired. He knew this feeling all too well. Spending the greater part of your life away from your village had a knack for taking away the warmth your place. On the upside, with so little use, his bed remained as comfortable as the first time he'd slept in it.

"It'll feel better after a few days." Her former teacher reassured, smiling.

Silence reigned as the duo emptied their mugs, sip by sip. Sitting face to face with your partner but barely saying a word might have emanated awkwardness, but in truth this return to normalcy helped the two ninja feel at home. Words would only ruin the much-needed peace that surrounded them.

With no more tea to drink and keep himself busy with though, the jonin felt the need to liven things up a bit. Call it a spur of the moment, what he decided to do was something he couldn't remember ever doing before.

He stuck his tongue out at her. Not too much, just a little more than tip, eyes closed and playful smile in place.

The way that Sakura blinked and stared at him like he'd grown another head made it impossible for him to contain the ridiculous grin. Laughter burst from her, loud and uncontrollable. Now he could feel okay.


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N:** Another one. So close to the end...! 59, 60.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't ownNaruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**_Day Fifty-Eight: Worth the While_ **

When both he and Sakura had been called to the Hokage's office, Kakashi had thought of hanging himself for a second. What could she possibly want? If it was about the mission again, then he wanted to hear none of it. Tsunade had offered him a month of, and he intended to enjoy it fully. Crutches were punishment enough. Even though they were much more practical when it came to climbing stairs, they were no fun compared to the wheelchair.

Standing in front of the desk besides him, his partner seemed just as confused and frustrated as he did. Their leader, on the side, was grinning from ear to ear, fingers entertwined together and tapping her knuckles rhythmically. The woman had a plan for them, that much was clear. She was even taking her sweet time, torturing them with the wait and silence.

"I have horrible news." The blonde finally announced, pulling her hands apart to slap her palms to her desk.

The duo eyed the woman carefully, steeling themselves for whatever awful words she was about to utter.

"Sakura..." She breathed out grimly, staring down at the unorganized mass of paper that littered her desk. After a deep breath, she clapped her hands together. "You are promoted to jonin rank!"

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat as he processed the information. It had been expected, but hearing it was something else. His ex-student was finally the same rank as him, his equal, as well as their other teammate's. He could only imagine how elated the girl felt at this moment. All her life she struggled with being a step behind the boys, never able to catch up to them.

When he turned to look at her, he couldn't help but smile, a small and discreet smile. If her jaw was dropping any lower, then it would certainly hit the floor. She couldn't even gather her wits to mumble a response. The sight might have earned a laugh from him, had they been alone.

"Congratulions, Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice boomed as he burst through the door, always the same energy ball.

Following him closely were their other close friends Sai, Sasuke and Yamato.

"I'm treating you to ramen!" The whiskered man boasted as he trapped her in a hug that squeezed the air out of the girl. "Let's go!"

The other members of their mismatched group passed on their congratulations as Naruto carried his female friend out of the room, ignoring the way she struggled against him.

The meal at Ichiraku's was by no means boring. With the place not even having enough seats for all of them, it hadn't taken long before friendly arguments had broken out and immature insults thrown everyone's way. Sakura had seemingly returned to her old ways, complete with the temper and punching threats, when things got out of hand. As much as Kakashi disliked being surrounded by so many people, this was an evening he wouldn't regret.


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N:** Ooh, chapter 59! How many left? Just one!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**_Day Fifty-Nine: Just Because_ **

Sakura visited her ex-sensei the next day, as they had agreed the previous night. The sun had already set, the sky darkened by its absence. Usually, he wouldn't have asked his partner to come by so late in the day, but for this occasion it had been necessary. If she came over too early, then he might have been late. Time was never his friend, always his enemy.

"So what did you want me to come over for?" The young woman asked as she plopped down on his bed, sitting lazily.

"For this." The older man answered as he stepped in front of her, lifting a closed hand to her eyes.

"What is it?" Large eyes blinked as her she placed her palms below his fist.

Kakashi released his hold on the small item he'd kept hidden, letting it drop into her awaiting hands. Immediately, her fingers pinched it so she could let the silver necklace dangle in the air so she could inspect it thoroughly. The piece of jewelry was nothing special, only a chain with Konoha's sign as a pendant.

"It's for me?" The pinkette inquired innocently.

"Yes." The male jonin replied. "A gift for your promotion."

"I like it." The girl grinned. "It reminds me of your hair!"

Well, this wasn't what he had expected her to say. He shrugged his shoulder, deciding to ignore the comment before he fished the chain that hung from his neck out of his shirt to show her.

"I received this one for my own promotion." He explained. "I haven't taken it off since."

"Thank you." With a bright smile on her face, she patted the spot next to her.

"I'm glad you like it." He replied as he sat down. "Do you want to wear it now?"

After she nodded, he took the gift from her and attached it around her neck, setting it down against her skin carefully when he was done.

"I'm sorry." He breathed out as he placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Don't be." The kunoichi let out. "I would've died if you hadn't said a word."

A heavy weight was lifted from his chest as he listened to her soft words, relief washing over him. Being free of blame brought a wonderful peace to his mangled soul. One worry less, a bit more freedom granted by its departure.

With a serene smile gracing his lips and love visible eye softened, Kakashi wrapped an arm around his beloved's shoulders to pull her closer to him. His free hand lifted to her arm, only to drag his fingers down her skin to grab her hand. When he brought it up to his mask, silently encouraging her to tug it down, she hesitated. Her gaze turned uncertain, asking his own if this was really okay.

It wasn't long before his mask was gone and vibrant green eyes roamed his features freely, enjoying the sight selfishly. Once he felt the girl had had plenty of time to observe him, the male jonin leaned down to press a delicate kiss to her lips, testing the waters. Even though her movements felt stiff, the pinkette returned his affections.

"I'll take you out on a date tomorrow." He whispered, backing away just enough to see her pretty face.

"Okay."


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N:** Here it is! The very last chapter of One Day. As attached as I am to this story, I'm happy to end it and move on to my next projects. I love this story, but it's been dragging on for a little while. Cutting ten chapters from it wouldn't have been a bad thing, but I'd promise sixty chapters so I did just that! Not only for you guys, but myself. To stick to what I wanted to do. I managed! I'm quite happy about that.

Now on to the dramatic end of One Day!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters and make no money from this. Masashi Kishimoto does.

**_Day Sixty: Because You..._ **

Kakashi had some reservations about his plans for the night as he watch his little set-up. He was by no means a romantic man. If he wasn't the exact opposite, then he had no idea what he could be. It was a meager offering for the woman who had done the impossible and captured his heart, but it would have to do. Putting on a fancy show that he would never replicate was a useless gesture.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if it really was a good idea to try and start an actual relationship with his former student. Whilst he had openly proclaimed his love, she had yet to say a word about her own feelings. The kunoichi had agreed to having a date though, so it she had to be okay with this on some level. With a sigh, the jonin put his worries away and disappeared in a cloud of smoke, only to reappear at her doorstep.

A few knocks and breaths later, his favorite student opened the door.

"Yo." The silver-haired man greeted. For a moment, he almost felt guilty. His lovely friend was dolled up for the occasion, wearing what was surely her prettiest dress, while his well-worn uniform was his choice, minus the jacket. They were the only clothes he owned, goddamnit.

"Hi." Sakura returned, cheeks flushing as she took in her attire, most likely feeling she was far overdressed for this.

Before she could focus too much on the matter, he held his hand out for her to take, inwardly complaining at the obstacle his crutches proved to be. As soon as her fingers laced with his, he used the teleportation jutsu to transport them back to his apartment. His place was only a fifteen minutes walk away, but taking half an hour back and forth wouldn't do. Their food would be cold by then.

Kakashi watched with impatient interest as his date took in her surroundings, spinning on herself to see the whole view. On the floor, he had set small cushions and his foldable table to lay their meal on. The food, at the very least, he knew would be appreciated by his companion. It came from favorite restaurant, after all. He'd spread the candles around the room, barely enough to provide a decent amount of light to it. Only after opening the package and placing had he noticed that there were too few.

"You're taking me on a date..." The kunoichi started, raising an eyebrow. "In your apartment?"

"I figured you'd prefer the privacy." Her friend replied, echoing his thoughts. Maybe if she hadn't asked for him to leave any saucy details from the mission report, he might have gone about this otherwise.

"You're right." The girl chuckled as she sat down.

The evening didn't play out as he'd planned. They barely talked, even when he started pouring the sake in their cups. In truth, he hadn't thought of what would happen once she was there. He just knew it shouldn't have been like this. His only comfort was the shy smile that touched her lips every now and then, when their eyes locked for a second too long.

Yet, when the bottle was empty and their plates picked clean, Sakura surprised him with a plan of her own. After he'd swallowed the last sip of the warm drink, his teammate crawled towards him. Her cheeks were tinted a light shade of red from the alcohol, as his most likely were, and the timid smile replaced by her teeth pinching her lip. She climbed on his lap with no shame, straddling him and molding her body to his. If sending shivers down his spine had been her goal, she had accomplished it.

Her lips pressed against his in a demanding kiss, the bitter taste of the rice wine still prominent on them. Instictively, his own moved against hers and dominated the exchange while his arms trapped her in a tight embrace. Immediately, she tugged at his shirt, pulling it off when their lips broke apart. Before he could utter a word, she kissed him again, fingers busying themselves with the fly of his pants.

"Sakura." His baritone voice mumbled as his hands caught hers. "Don't be in such a hurry."

"Why not?" The woman whispered, tone seductive and low. "You want this, don't you?"

This wasn't what he had in mind, not in the least. Even if his body agreed with her words, he couldn't. Not when the expression on her pretty features didn't match the one in her voice.

"No." He muttered, frowning. "I want you to want this, to want _me_."

"You can stop talking now." His partner growled before pulling him in for another rough kiss. Begrudgingly, he grasped her shoulders and pushed her away to a safe distance.

"No, you're not doing this for the right reasons." He said, looking straight in her eyes. "I love you, Sakura." Even now, these sweet words were hard to let loose. He could pratically taste the upcoming rejection. "How do you feel about me?"

It took some time before she reacted, before her armor cracked. A scowl formed itself on her features as she tensed in his arms, gripping his arms almost painfully.

"Why do you have to ruin this?!" The pinkette yelled, jolting away from him to stand up. "Things were going just fine!"

"You know that's not true, Sakura." Kakashi replied bitterly as he hauled himself up on his bed, raking his fingers through his messy hair. He felt hollow already, any emotion drained from him.

"Like you'd know anything about that." The kunoichi spat as she fisted her hands at her sides. "You have no idea, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" The older jonin breathed out as he looked up at his companion, his chest tightening. Deep down, he knew what she was about to say. He'd always known, but preferred to ignore...

"You're an idiot!" She seethed, her body shaking uncontrollably as tear welled up in her beautiful eyes. "Being with you..." She started, pacing around the room for a distraction. "Being with you is the hardest thing to do! You know why?"

He remained silent, hands having dropped to grip the mattress a while ago already. Yes, he knew.

"You were no help back on that mission!" All the pain that she had kept hidden poured into her words, only adding to his own. "You had to to tell me then, didn't you? Why couldn't you stay focused on our objective?" She questioned, slouching against the wall opposite to him to slide down to the floor. "I couldn't even lean on you anymore, I had to lie to you on top of everything."

"Now I can't think of you without remembering what I hide to from, how I was alone to deal with all that shit." The pinkette finally sobbed, fingers tangling into her hair as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I lied to you! I had to!"

He was tempted to cover his ears, to never hear what she had to tell him.

"He..." She hiccuped, fighting with her own voice. "He raped me, he ..." Sakura's voice was broken by an onslaught of sobs as she cried her heart out.

He could feel he was trembling, with anger or pain he couldn't tell. He yearned to reach out for her, to comfort her and take her pain away. But how could he, when he only added to it?

 

 **A/N:** This is it. The end of One Day at a Time. Now, let me get a tissue to wipe these tears away before I continue... Okay. Sakura is such a mess, it hurts to even write about it! Obviously, this isn't the last you'll hear about my favorite couple, there will be a sequel titled "When The Dark Clouds Clear Up." You can find the description and cover photo on my blog already. It should be out within a few days!


End file.
